Are You My Mother?
by Now Taking Numbers
Summary: Bella owns a bakery, and is content to be alone. Edward is involved in less than legal activities, but lives for his son. Anthony just wanted a treat. The three grow closer, but Edward's world encroaches on their happiness, and suddenly things are... dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been weighing on my mind for some time now, so I figured I'd try to get it down. I can't promise the best grammar , or the best writing, but I do enjoy writing so my passion is here. I'm also fairly busy so updates aren't exactly frequent. Thanks.**

I'm humming lightly as I roll out the dough I'd been kneading, once it's at the thickness I like I line a pie dish with it, cutting off the excess.

The front of Bella's Bites is empty and I take the quiet moment to restock my chocolate peanut butter pie, it's one of my best sellers.

I'm about to get the chocolate filling I'd made earlier when the small ding of a customer entering the store stalls my movements. I wipe my hands on my apron and walk out to the front of my little shop. A small boy is looking excitedly into the glass displays his small nose pressed upward in a little snout, and fogging my glass. I'd almost be upset about the smudges if he weren't so cute. His small nose is freckled and sits above a crooked grin, his best, and by far my favorite, feature are his eyes. They're a dazzling green that compliment well with his coppery hair.

"Hi there." I say with a smile he pulls his nose off the glass looking up at me with a bright smile. He's even cuter when his nose isn't being pressed into a little snout against the glass.

"I was a big boy for my first day, I get a special treat." he states proudly. I let out an appraising gasp and smile wider.

"Your first day? And you came to me? I'm honored sir, I'm sure I can find you a delicious treat." He bounces excitedly looking at the display, his tiny hands splayed out to brace himself as he inspects fully.

"Can I offer you a sample of something?" I ask as he ponders his treat. He looks to the front window where I see the back of a tall man, presumably his father if those coppery locks tell me anything. He's talking into a phone, a hand running through his hair in frustration.

"I gotta wait for Daddy, he's always busy." His voice gets low and his bright eyes dim in sadness, my heart clenches.

"Hey now." I breath coming around the display to kneel in front of him. "While he's busy, he gets to miss out on the fun. Want to come help me make a pie?" He nods excitedly. I look shrewdly at the man who doesn't seem to be finishing up.

"Come with me." I take his hand and pull him behind the display.

"When his dad comes in tell him we're in back." I holler to Shelly Cope who runs the bookshop next door. Our two business were at one point separated, but our businesses attracted a lot of the same customers, not to mention we both enjoy the others services. We say its for the customers but it was a purely selfish motive. Shelly liked to come over for snacks, but had to lock up her shop in order to do it, and I'd been going to Shelly's for years to get books, however that's hardly manageable while running my own shop. So we tore down the wall between our two businesses and installed a set of stairs and a railing as Shelly's shop is a little higher than mine. It'd made an agreeable environment for the two of us.

My little helper takes great joy in pushing the swinging door open.

"A gentleman holds the door for his lady." he says seriously. I smile so wide it hurts and laugh.

"A gentleman indeed." I say, then, I lead him to the sink.

"Before you ever cook anything, you have to wash your hands really good okay?" He nods, I lift him up so he can reach and we both fluff up soap into a bubbly mess, laughing as we wash it away. I dry my hands on my apron and he follows suit with a crooked smile.

"Usually I don't allow anyone to sit on my counter, it's suppose to be very clean. But I like you kid, so I'll let it slide." He puffs his chest with pride as I set him on the counter. He looks down at the empty crust with interest. I grab the bowl ready with my prepared filling.

"We're making chocolate peanut butter pie." I say, he licks his lips.

"I love peanut butter, and chocolate, can I have some?" he begs with green eyes big and pleading, that adorable little lip quivers and I know I can never say no to him. With a small spoon I scoop a small amount of the chocolate batter and hold it out to taste, he chomps down on it, and licks his lips showing his appreciation.

"That so good. Daddy would like that." he says.

"We'll have to make sure to give Daddy some then." I say with a laugh.

"Give Daddy what?" Someone says behind me, making me jump and drop my spoon. I gasp in surprise and whirl around.

"Daddy. You scared her." The little boy says patronizingly, he hops off the counter grabbing the discarded spoon.

"Here you go?" He says holding it out for me, I take it with a kind smile.

"Thanks sweetie." I say, he just gives me that crooked grin. The same crooked grin that is now resting on his father's face. His father's very handsome face. He's got the same crooked grin, except it's all matured and sexy, especially when paired with those dizzying green eyes, and wild copper locks. I try not to stare too long.

"Daddy, she's letting me help make a pie!" The boy says pulling his father closer.

"Is that right?" He asks with a grin. I blush and shrug.

"He's a good helper." He pats his son on the back.

"That's my boy, helping out a beautiful woman." I blush bright red, while his son grins proudly. Awkwardly I clear my throat and turn back to the pie.

"Right well, do you want to help me pour this?" I ask. My heart is beating wildly and I can feel the heat radiating off my face.

"Yes." they both answer at the same time. Once again the little boy, whose name I should learn, is on the counter while his dad watches over my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll hold the bowl because it's kind of heavy, you can spoon it out." I hand him a wooden spoon and hold the bowl over the crust. He tentatively uses the spoon to push the filling into the crust, doing it with a puckered brow in frustration, it's decidedly adorable. Distractedly, the bowl shifts in my hands, I scramble to right it.

"Maybe this bowl is a little too heavy." I tease, hoping to hide my distraction by this beautiful father son duo.

"Allow me." A low voice says into my ear. A very large warm body is pressed into my back, and two arms lace around my sides, gripping my hands. _Oh my…_ Suddenly my body is charged, and I'm aware that the low back and thin straps of my sundress leave ample opportunities for contact. His hands sizzle with dizzying electricity over mine, his minty breath tickles my ear and neck, and the soft material of his suit leaves goosebumps on my back and shoulders.

I'm glad he's holding the bowl because I'm sure I would have dropped it. His son continues to spoon the filling diligently, unaware of how his father is affecting me, I shift my stance awkwardly. He's so close, and so distracting.

The pie now filled I set the rest of the filling aside giving the spoon to my little helper. Daddy takes a step back, much to my relief.

"Mmmm" he says around the spoon, "Taste it Daddy!" he says. His father bends down and licks the spoon, his dark eyes on me.

"Delicious." he says in low voice, I bite my lip and look away.

"So we've got the chocolate, now we need the peanut butter." I go to the fridge and pull out another covered bowl, this one with a creamy peanut butter filling.I pull out a new spoon and a rubber spatula then spoon out a few scoops. I hand the rubber spatula to my little helper.

"Can you smooth that out for me please?" I ask, he nods excitedly and sets to smoothing the peanut butter. I go to the the other side of the counter where my dough is waiting. I knead it a few times, working it together and preparing it to roll. When I look up and meet piercing dark green eyes, I flush brightly and look back down at my work. Thoroughly kneaded I pull out my rolling pin and roll the dough flat, aware that my every move is being analyzed by this handsome stranger. It makes my skin tingle.

"That's a good job." I praise when I finish rolling, my little helper giggles and dips a finger into the peanut butter, humming in pleasure.

"You keep your little fingers out of my pies mister." I say with a mock glare. He looks away chastised, and I smile warmly at him.

"What about me? Can I put my fingers in your pie?" I fumble with the dough and choke. My eyes going wide. His voice is dark and alluring and I'm so desperately tempted.

"Uh... you-you haven't washed your hands." He smiles, and I'm almost positive he's aware of what he's doing to me. I lay the dough over the pie and cut the excess.

"Now we just pinch the sides, and seal it up." I instruct. Small fingers follow mine around the pie and pinch it closed. I take the pie and place it in the over, bending low to check the temperature and making sure the rack is in its proper place. I set a timer and turn to find them both watching me.

"Lets go get some treats." I say leading them back to the front. Small hands and a tiny freckled nose find their way to the glass display again.

"I have a slice of the pie you just made." I say pointing to the lone slice. He nods pointing excitedly.

"I want that." He agrees. I smile and look up, dark eyes stare intensely back.

"The apple pie- it's my favorite." I bite my lip and nod, apple happens to be my favorite pie as well.

"Will you be eating here or to go?" I say grabbing hold of my pie spatula, ready to dish their pies up.

"Here!" the small boy cheers. I smile and place the pies on their own small porcelain plate, then come around the counter and hand them their treats.

They sit and eat their pie, I look outside taking a moment to enjoy the way the sun lights up the horizon making Chicago's skyline magical. It's almost time to close.

While they eat and offer compliment after compliment. I begin to close up, stacking chairs on tables, and sweeping the floor. His dark eyes never leave me.

"Bella's Bites." He says conversationally. I nod.

"I assume you're Bella?" he asks, again all I can do is nod, my cheeks rapidly pinkening.

"Edward Masen." He says holding out a hand, I reach out and shake it tentatively, his hand is strong and large, and so very warm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say with a smile. He smiles back, all crooked with those damned bright green eyes.

"I'm Anthony." My little helper says. "I'm 5." He states. I smile and shake his small chocolate covered hand.

"Nice to meet you Anthony, I'm Bella." I say, then I use the corner of my apron to wipe at his face. He huffs and puffs, but giggles the whole time.

"There, nice and clean." I say, he just beams up at me. Behind me the timer dings and I take off to the back, and pull out the pie. I turn off the oven, and place the pie in the holding oven until morning. I come back out to find Edward pulling out his wallet at the register.

I don't know if it's because Anthony warms my heart, or it's the end of the day, or because Edward makes butterfly appear in my belly, but I shake my head.

"No charge." I say, he frowns and looks to the sign displaying my prices.

"I owe you, the pie was delicious, the best I've ever had, I can't let that go unpaid." I shake my head and flush.

"You helped me, I've been short staffed and the company is nice. I insist." He leans forward, and gets within inches of my face, making me hot and twitchy.

"I can't have you giving me free pie, what kind of business model is that?" I shrug, and try to hold my resolve. I want to bend to his will. I want to kiss him.

"I'm very short-staffed, the bakery is making plenty of money, and I get to decide who I give my pie to." I place my hand over his. He places a kiss on the back of my hand making me flush.

"My sweet, sweet Bell." he says, then he very determinedly takes a fifty from his wallet and places it in the tip jar on the counter. I flush bright red and glare.

"You are very stubborn Edward," I say, he only smirks. I want the wipe that smug smirk right off his face. He wears adorable and handsome well, but smug fits like a glove.

"You have no idea." Anthony comes running around the counter and hugs me tightly around the legs.

"Thanks Bella! It was soo good, and I liked making it, I wanna do it again!" he says excitedly nuzzling into my apron. I bend down and hug him properly.

"Of course Anthony, I loved having you here, you come back anytime okay, I could really use the help."

It wasn't a lie. Lauren had recently quit, and Jessica followed suit, those two tended to be very dependent on the other for decisions. Hell I don't know how often one would ask the other for advice about the most trivial of things. 'Lauren should I call him back? I want to but I need your opinion. What did you think of him?' With them gone it was only myself and Angela to run the store, and I did most of the baking, so I'd been pulling all-day shifts for a couple of weeks.

"Okay! Daddy I want to come back." Anthony demands.

"We will." Edward says sending me a wink. I flush and rise.

"Alright, you two have a good night, I need to close up shop." Shelly and I both closed up at 6pm, I found that I wasted too much money on costs staying open any later as not a lot of people came that late.

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me close.

"Have dinner with me beautiful." I frown and look at Anthony who's waiting by the door with a grin. Edward is smiling that smug grin, the one that says he already knows I'm going to say yes and fall into his arms. I would have, if not for sheer stubbornness, and possibly stupidity. I shake my head with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Edward but I'm very busy with the shop right now." And it's not just an excuse, it's true. Edward gazes down at me incredulously, unaccustomed to being told no.

"Any night, any day, any time." He states opening the schedule. I shrug and look around the shop.

"This place requires my constant attention right now. I'm sorry Edward, thank you for the offer." Edward frowns and releases me going to take his son by hand.

"When you're free then." Edward says. "Until next time beautiful." he says.

"Bye Bella." Anthony says, walking hand in hand with his father out the door.

I smile widely and wave, my face is flamed and my heart is beating wildly. At least you stuck to your guns Bella, I think to myself. No matter how tempting.

 **Chapter one is done, what do you think? Send me some love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A guest commented that this story sounded like another. I wish they would have logged in so I could get more details. I was VERY hesitant to do this story because there are so many that are just so similar. I hope that in time you will be able to realize that this story is unique, I LOATHE copyright and would never intentionally steal another person's idea. Keep me posted it if sounds too familiar.**

 **Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

The bell rings and I look up from loading the display case, it's 6 in the morning and I haven't even been open for ten minutes.

"Hello." I say with a smile. My customer is a beautiful caramel haired woman with dazzling hazel eyes. She smiles appraising the little shop.

"What a cozy little shop." She praises, I flush with pride. The shop took every penny of Charlie's life insurance and retirement and what was left of Renee's and Phil's insurances and settlements. Everyday I prayed it served to honor their memory, that I'd made the right choice.

"Thank you, it's been my dream for such a long time." I say. She gazes into the display.

"This all looks delicious, goodness Edward was right." I blush my interest thoroughly peaked.

"You know Edward?" I ask, she nods. "He's my nephew, he's been telling me all about this place for days. He and Anthony have nothing but wonderful things to say about you." I smile with pleasure. Edward had been on my mind for the past couple of days.

"I'm glad they enjoyed it, the more people that know about me the better." She nods.

"I hear that you are hiring?" she asks and I nod enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, I've been so short-staffed I've been working 12 hour shifts for 2 weeks now." He eyes widen in alarm and she makes a small tisking sound.

"Oh dear, that is not good for you." she chastises, I shrug.

"This place is my life, I got to keep it going, Angela can't get in until 9 and I need a baker to make the days orders. It's not pleasant but if it keeps this place running I'll do it." Her wise hazel eyes twinkle with admiration.

"That is very determined of you dear, I must be honest I didn't just come here for the goods or to inspect the girl who's snagged my two boys interest, I'm actually looking for a nice job to keep me busy." I give a sigh of relief.

"You're hired." I says. She laughs.

"No interview? No application, just like that? You don't even know my qualifications." I blush.

"I could use any help, I'm willing to take an untrained monkey." I joke. "Do tell me about yourself." I urge, opening and prepping the register.

"I'm Esme Cullen. Proud mother of some of the most rambunctious kids in Chicago." I smile at the thought of calm and together Esme running after wild kids.

"They're out of the house, pursuing their dreams and having fun, and I really need something to fill the days." I gape at the idea of this beautiful woman having fully grown children, she's aged so well.

"I enjoy cooking and baking, and despite having the ability to hire a cook like many of my friends, I insist on doing it all myself." I take in the sparkling gems on her ears, and massive wedding ring. If her jewelry is anything to go by, she had money.

"I do enjoy keeping myself busy, and now that my whole family is being urged to visit I figure working here would keep me close to them, they all intend to come by, and I'm sure it it's as good as we hear, we'll be back." I flush with pleasure. So Edward and his family would be visiting regularly, the thought thrilled me.

"When I was younger I was a waitress at a cafe, and I often helped in back preparing breads and dishes." I close the register.

"It sounds like you're exactly what I need right now." I say with a smile. "I'll show you around." She follows me around back where I show her the kitchen.

"I have three ovens, industrial sized, a gas burning range, two heavy duty mixers, and a few smaller scale mixers, utensils can be found all over. Spoons are here, spatulas, whisks, the like. Pans are on those shelves." I point everything out as I go, she watches on curiously.

"There is a cooler and a freezer, I'm very particular about wasting food, for economic reasons, and for the sake of those who aren't fortunate enough to have. That being said I have a strict rotation process to ensure product doesn't spoil. Everything is sealed well, and used within its intended dates. Everything is labeled for your use, and I don't mind a messy baker, heaven knows I get smeared in my own goods from time to time. I only ask that you pick up after yourself, I need to keep this place up to code." Esme nods.

"Of course dear."

We come back out front.

"All the prices are listed, and fairly non-negotiable. Shelly Cope runs the bookshop next to us, we interconnected our businesses for mutual benefit." Shelly waves, over hearing her name called. All I can see of her is her red curly hair as she loads a shelf.

"Feel free to go over when there aren't any customers and browse or read. So long as the other store duties are attended to. Shelly doesn't pay, she'll try to but I won't hear it when she comes for a snack don't let her pay." I say seriously staring into Esme's eyes. She laughs and nods.

"The same goes for Anthony, if that kid comes around back and helps me make a pie he doesn't pay." Esme smiles widely.

"Oh he really enjoyed that, he was dying to show me how to make a pie." I flushed and smiled.

"All recipes are printed and available in back when needed, they are of my own design, and I'm undergoing the process to have them copyrighted. Especially after the girls that just left, one had the gall to tell me she'd go to my competition and sell my recipes." I shake my head my eyes suddenly filling with tears, both in rage and sadness. These recipes are my own, or my mother's, or my grandmother's, I've poured my heart and soul into them, and to hear someone treat them as a weapon against me to gain money, just insults my very being.

"Oh dear, I'll have Edward contact the family lawyer." she says placing a hand on my shoulder. I sniffle and take a deep breath to calm myself.

"That's not necessary Esme, I can find a lawyer, I've just got to go over my finances, really it's fine. Just… don't steal my recipes." I look around the store.

"There isn't really a dress code. I ask that you wear sturdy closed-toe shoes, and reasonably modest clothing. Your hair needs to be pulled up, and jewelry removed. We have excellent lockers to safeguard your things." Esme looks around.

"It's lovely dear, I really believe I'm going to enjoy it here." She takes my hand tightly.

"I'm not a common thief dear, I understand just how much of yourself has gone into this place. But I'm fairly certain my nephew will insist on helping the owner of his favorite little bakery. Jason is a compromisable man, and a man of integrity, he'd love to help you."

I pull her into a hug.

"Your family is too kind." I say shakily. She laughs.

"We have to be."

It's a slow Sunday, perfect for Esme to learn the inner workings of the store. We make a couple of chocolate peanut butter pies when a family bought my only pie.

"The chocolate peanut butter is by far my best seller. I make a few a day." I say as we both roll the dough.

"I'd say, Anthony has declared the best pie ever." At this I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Grandma Swan sure liked her peanut butter cups, it was a creation of desperation when she ran out of candy." I say with a laugh, Esme joins me. It's a strange sight, put together Esme rolling dough in my bakery. The bell alerts me to a customer and Esme and I make our way out front.

"Anthony, Edward." Esme greets with a grin. Anthony charges behind the display.

"Nana! What are you doing here?" he asks embracing her. Esme ruffles his wild hair.

"I work here now." She says, Anthony gasps and his eyes widen.

"Really?" he looks to me and meets me with a hug.

"That's so cool!" Anthony declares. I just grin at him. On the other side of the glass Edward is watching me with that smirk.

"So you've got a little more help around the shop?" he asks conversationally. I nod my defenses up as that smirk usually means he's playing for something.

Anthony takes to pressing his nose against the display case while Nana Esme fills him in on the pies she's making.

"So you're not so busy then?" He asks his smirk widening. I blush and bite my lip looking to Esme who sends me knowing grin.

"Well, I still need to do training and look into hiring another employee, not to mention the legal stuff I've got going on." I say making Edward's smirk fall.

"I see, your time is hard to win Bella." he says. "But I'll bet it's worth it." He orders the apple pie and watches me intensely while he eats it. Esme playfully bumps into me with a laugh.

"He's quite frustrated. I don't think any girl has ever turned him down, and you've done it twice." I blush brightly while she laughs. Esme pats my shoulder.

"Oh darling if only you knew." I look at her curiously.

"You've just made it more fun for him." She says going to the back to finish up the pies. I bite my lip and look at Edward who flashes a grin, a real grin not a smirk.

 **Second Chapter. We meet Esme, she gets a little more help around the shop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm floored by the positive feedback! Thank you to all of those who said to do what I do, and said they liked this story. You encourage me!**

 **Onward as ever.**

It's therapeutic, scoop the batter, wipe the excess, fill the cupcake liner. I repeat this process 24 times until the pan is full, then place it in the oven. Today I'm making Samoa cupcakes.

A ding alerts me of a customer as I'm toasting coconut, in my haste the oven mitt slips in my grip and I burn my hand on the pan.

"Shit." I hiss. I pull a rag from a nearby hook and douse it cool water then wrap it around my hand and make my way out front.

"Welcome!" I call. The front of my shop is now occupied by 4 burly, well-dressed men. My eyes fly over their features, and widen when I meet the dark intense eyes of Edward.

"Take a look boys, find something you like, I recommend the pie, Bella's pie is the best in town." I flush crimson and make myself busy at the display opening the window and bending low to cut a slice of pie.

"Apple again?" I ask looking up through the glass. His tongues runs across his tongue and he nods. I look down concentrating on cutting a slice, trying to keep my breathing manageable.

"Will you be eating here again?" He takes a look at his entourage then at his watch.

"We can spare some time." He says. I load his plate and hand it over the counter. His hand grabs hold of my burned hand and I flinch and give a small whimper. He takes it in his hands carefully unwrapping the towel to find an angry burn from pinky to wrist. For a moment he just looks at it intensely, then he pulls it to his lips and places a light kiss. I let out an involuntary gasp that I hope he thinks is as a result of pain, because it's embarrassing to react to a man's lips the way I am right now.

"Call my aunt, take the day off Bella." I scoff at the command.

"I can't do that, she's not scheduled today." He gazes imploringly at me, then takes out his phone.

"Esme, oh yes I'm well, yeah look I need a favor. Bella's burned herself, I think she needs the day off. Yes, Good, thank you Esme." He hangs up and cocks his head calculatingly.

"She'll be here within the hour." My teeth clamp and I glare. Not taking to _anyone_ telling me what to do since Dad.

"I think I'll make that decision thanks," I rip my hands from Edwards and look to his friends who are watching us with raised eyes. A giant comes to look at the display, splaying his hands on the glass like Anthony would. His bright blue eyes can't seem to settle on any particular thing and he smiles widely exposing dimples. It's like Anthony in the body of a giant.

"A cheesecake brownie, and a slice of that chocolate peanut butter pie I've heard so much about." I smile and raise an eyebrow.

"Big appetite?" I ask opening the display and gathering his choices on a plate. He grins.

"You wouldn't believe." I laugh outright, and hand him his plate.

"Emmett Cullen." He says to me. I cock my head to the side.

"One of Esme's wild children?" I ask with a teasing smile, he guffaws loudly.

"The wildest." he says with a wink then he goes to sit with Edward.

The next man is tall and lean, with calculating blue eyes and a mess of honey curls. He looks over the selection selecting a slice of red velvet cheesecake. Sticking to tradition he introduces himself.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He offers with a small grin, I smile in response.

"Bella Swan." His grin gets wide and he exchanges a look with Edward.

"Trust me, we know." he says laughing and walking off. My cheeks are aflame which prompts another guffaw from Emmett

"Look at her, she's a tomato!" I only get brighter, but manage to give him my best glare. He only finds this more hilarious.

My next customer is older than the rest, but no less physically imposing, his hair is greying, and wrinkles are beginning to set in. He asks for a slice of a pecan tart and shakes my uninjured hand.

"Jason Jenks, your new lawyer." he states leaving no room for argument. My eyes widen and I look to Edward who nods.

"It's nice to meet you Jason, I'm Bella, I'll gather my recipes." He nods and joins his group.

I run back and turn off the oven, and pull out the cupcakes, then I gather the large binder filled with laminated copies of my recipes. I come out front and squeeze into the space between Edward and Jason. Edward's hand comes to rest on my lower back making my skin flush and my body hum.

"So these are the recipes. Everything in it is of my own design, or a family recipe." I point out a carrot cake recipe that says it's origins are from Marie Swan, my grandmother.

"I'm having some problems with two disgruntled former employees. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley." Jason writes the names on a notepad then has me check the spelling.

"They quit not too long ago, and I've received threats to sell my recipes. I guess they made copies," I pause to swallow back some tears, Edwards hand on my back slides to my side and gives a squeeze. It's nice and reassuring.

"They want me to offer them some retribution for past wrongs- or something, and they're not all that nice. I really just need everything copyrighted so I know this won't happen again. I heard Ricky's is selling a chocolate peanut butter pie now, went and tried it and I know it's my recipe." I place my hands to my forehead and sigh.

"Just, fix this?" I practically plead. Jason nods.

"I'll need to keep these copies and have them each copyrighted, it will also prove ownership and right infringement when I speak with the girls and this Ricky." I nod and offer a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"Fuck Bella, I'm coming back everyday." Emmett bellows easing my tension. I laugh freely.

"Please do. You'll eat up the whole shop and I'll make a killing." I say. He pats his stomach.

"Don't tempt me."

Esme arrives shortly after towing behind her a tall handsome blond man with blue eyes. I look from him to Emmett and see a resemblance.

"Bella, this is Carlisle, my husband." Carlisle shakes my offered hand with a smile. What is with this family and being unattainably beautiful? I'd hedge a guess at plastic surgery if it weren't for the fact that Esme is so genuine and down to earth. That is some gene pool though. Damn.

"Nice to meet you." I say. He looks to my burned hand with interest.

"May I?" he asks, at my confused look he smiles charmingly. "I'm a doctor." He states, I let him see my hand.

"It doesn't look too bad, it will hurt for a few days, apply a burn cream and take advil for the pain." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"I've been burning myself since I was 4, I can handle it." My eyes flash to Edward challengingly.

"I can handle myself." I state. Emmett guffaws loudly.

"Fiesty." He calls, I roll my eyes and flip him off which sets him and Jasper both off.

Carlisle orders a fruit tart at Esme's insistence and the boys finish up. I hum as I ring them up.

"19.49 please." I say when I have everything rung up.

"Throw in Carlisle's," Edward says. I roll but add it in. Edward is watching me intensely.

"24.19" I say. He stares at me.

"Jason will handle the theft issue." he states firmly. I nod and look to the older man with a thankful smile..

"I know, thank you Edward." He grins, no smirks.

"A token date for the man responsible?" Edward asks. "Less to worry about now that Jason is on it." he adds. I roll my eyes and stick my hand out.

"24.19." I say again coolly. Edward grins at me and shakes his head.

"I'll get to you eventually Miss Swan." He says lightly. Then he hands me a fifty.

"Keep the change." he says and before I can react he flashes a charming crooked smile that brightens those beautiful green eyes, and walks out. Emmett yells he'll be back tomorrow.

"Do you need to go home dear?" Esme asks. I shrug and shake my head.

"No, I'll be fine, I'd love the extra help if you're available." She smiles and nods.

 **Date attempt number 3 and it's another strike out. Ha! What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys! I'm floored by the amount of reviews I've been getting! Thank you so much for all the support and love it makes me want to write more. Also, yesterday I turned in my final project in my last class of the summer. Which means until the school year when I go back to teaching, I'M FREE! Expect numerous updates and don't hesitate to hound me when I start to run dry, keep me on top of it lovelies.**

 **We've met the boys, and we've met Carlisle and Esme. There are a couple of lovely ladies that need to make an appearance.**

 **That's right.**

 **Alice and Rosalie.**

The next day Esme and I are working tirelessly in the morning. It's my maintenance day, so while Esme keeps the building running, I do a little deep cleaning that goes a long way.

Because I'm on my hands and knees, causing aches as my knees dig into the hard tile of my floor, today I'll only work until noon when Ang can come in and assist Esme. Esme has been doing wonderful but I still want her to have a little help so she doesn't get stressed out.

I yank off my rubber gloves and and turn on the ventilating fan overhead. Degreaser is a bitch to use, and smells strongly. But damn it it doesn't do wonders for everyday grime. I wash my hands and make my way out front, Esme is laughing with too customers.

They have to be related.

It's more unbelievably beautiful people.

There's a little sprite of a girl, dark hair cut short and layered giving her this spiky pixie look. Here eyes a bright blue that I've seen before. She gives me one look up and down and grins.

"You and I are going to be the best of friends." She states with absolute assuredness. This makes Esme laugh and smile fondly.

"This is my daughter Alice. My other wild child." Alice pouts and looks on with wide eyes.

"I'm not wild." she defends, then she gestures to the blond at her side who is physically intimidating. She was tall, statuesque and absolutely beautiful. The kind of girl you find on the cover of magazines. I'm shocked to find her eyes are like Elizabeth Taylor's lavender and stunning.

"This is Rose," Rose smiles and takes my hand.

"I believe you know my boyfriend, Emmett." This makes me chuckle and roll my eyes.

"The beast comes in everyday and orders a half dozen treats, he's not hard to forget." Rose laughs.

"He's been telling us to visit." She says.

I gesture to the display case.

"Well go on, pick something out."

I'm happy to give them both a big slice of chocolate cake, for a moment I was worried they'd turn be down because of some ridiculous diet.

Diets, the bane of my existence, I've lost many a sale to their wicked ways.

Women should eat, screw the consequences.

"This is delicious!" Alice cried shoveling forkfuls into her tiny mouth. She eats like Emmett, which is weird, because she's so tiny and graceful. But put some food in front of her and she's a champion eater. Esme catches my wide-eyed gaze and shakes her head.

"I tried, Lord help me, I tried with those two, they have the table manners of a monkey."

I think it's hilarious.

"Come take a seat Bella you look like you've had a rough day." On maintenance days I don't wear my usual sundresses or cute blouses. I wear large T-shirts that are stained by cleaner and ripped jeans. It's not pretty. That's why I have Esme run things, if someone thought I was handling their food like this they'd freak.

I plop down next to Alice who is mauling her cake. Rose is enjoying hers, but with less gusto.

"So Bella." Her voice is slightly muffled by cake. It's reassuring that a girl as beautiful and put together as her isn't entirely perfect. "Rose and I are doing lunch next week, you know dress nice go to a posh place, make fun of the other snobs and enjoy the food." I bet you enjoy the food, I muse silently.

Rose smirks.

"It's a ton of fun, especially if we happen to run into any of the Denali sisters." She sneers the name Denali like they're foul cockroaches, I can only imagine the epic catfights if the Denali's feel the same way about Rose and Alice.

"Uh, yeah sure, fun." I've never had girlfriends, so catty rivalries were never something I experienced.

Rose rolls her eyes.

"It's not like they're innocent. They deserve everything they get especially after Ed-"

The door opens and a familiar voice bellows:

"Baker B I'm here for my- Rosie!" Emmett's grin is huge. "And baby sis. All my favorite ladies in one room." He gives Alice a noogie which prompts a scream about her hair, then pulls Rose into a very passionate kiss that isn't decent. I see Mrs. Cope fanning herself the way she does when she reads that Fifty Shades of smut she likes to much.

I clear my throat.

"This is a family friendly business." I scold Emmett who waggles his eyebrows.

"You're just jealous." He teases, I snort and shake my head. Jealous? What am I jealous of that Rose gets passionate public displays of affection, I'm so not jealous… not in the least.

"Just keep the PDA to a minimum or I might have to ban you from-" Emmett's reaction is dramatic and hilarious.

"No! You can't do that to me Baker B, if I can't get your goods I'll lose it and then you'll be chained to my kitchen baking against your will and Eddie will have to kill me for imprisoning you and-" I cut off his crazy rant slightly alarmed.

"Woah, woah, woah _chained_ to your kitchen?" I gape at him then glance at Rose. "Rosie, honey, my Dad was a cop, I got a gun and I'm a good shot. Has Emmett forced you against your will to be with him?" I crack a wry smile so they know I'm only messing around.

Emmett throws his head back and roars with laughter.

"He conked her on the head and tossed her over the shoulder. The brain damage must be permanent if she's still with him." Alice jeers.

"Mo-om they're picking on me!" Esme is watching us with a warm smile, at Emmett's loud whine she rolls her eyes and shrugs uncommitedly.

"Everyone's always wondered how you managed to get Rose to go out with you." She says lightly.

Emmett gapes.

"I'm a fox! Rosie couldn't resist me, I'm loveable, why does everyone think I had to trick her to be with me?" Rose clears her throat.

"Because you did." Emmett looks wounded.

"Rosie baby how could you, you promised you'd never tell." Esme is now leaning over the counter. Alice has her elbows on the table and is leaning forward with interest.

"What?" Alice demands bouncing in place.

Rose looks conflicted glancing from Emmett to us. Emmett is full on pouting, like bottom lip is quivering. He looks desperate.

Rose sighs.

"He wooed me with his charm and a cheesy pickup lines." Rose deadpans. Emmett sighs and strolls to the counter and pays for his box of goodies.

Alice deflates with a huff, and narrows her eyes at Rose.

"We'll find out eventually." She says ominously.

"By Baker B, baby sis, _Rosie."_ Emmett winks at Rose which makes her clear her throat and blush lightly.

"Well." I state. "It was nice meeting you. I've got to finish up, let me know about the lunch thing." I jot my number down on a napkin and smile when Alice pulls me into a tight hug. Jesus she's stronger than she looks.

 **What did you all think? Honestly? I had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **Degreasers is caustic stuff it cleans the worst of grime but if you're in an unventilated space the headaches are unforgiving. And if it touches you skin you usually break out in a rash, or at least I did.**

 **Send me some love?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little about me: I'm a Special Ed teacher, so I witness young children's insight everyday. I witness emotional breakdowns, heartbreaking confessions, and their enduring spirit. I try to channel that as I portray Anthony so he's believable.**

 **Thank you for the patience so sorry this chapter was uploaded to the wrong story! I knew I'd make a mistake eventually.**

The next week starts the beginning of a pattern. Fridays are Anthony days. Edward agreed that after a whole week of being big and mature about school Anthony got to come in for another treat. Anthony charged in that Friday excitedly telling me about their new arrangement. I handed them each their slice of pie with a grin telling him that was amazing, and that I'll make sure I'm here every Friday even on my birthday.

I really shouldn't have opened my mouth. That Friday, September 13 was my 23rd birthday.

"It's your birthday?" Anthony says looking stricken. "But I didn't get you anything?" He says hysterically. I pat his shoulder affectionately.

"Anthony you couldn't have known and besides, all I need is you're smile and maybe hug and that will make it a good birthday." Anthony clings to me tightly, refusing to let go as it's my birthday. I end up packing him around for the better part of half an hour.

Edward is strangely quiet which in itself is alarming, he merely observes me closely, his head a million miles away as he plans something.

They leave shortly after, Anthony wishing me a happy birthday and promising to make me a nice card. I roll my eyes and wave them off. Edward grabs me last minute, and pulls me close to him. I suck in a breath as my body presses against his.

"I see I'm going to need to make this day special for you since no one else has." I flush and pull away from him.

"That's really not necessary, my birthday isn't really that big of a deal." He presses a finger to my lips making them tingle.

"Until next time beautiful." He says strolling out.

I close a few hours later without any incident and begin to make my way home. I had an old truck when I lived with Dad in Washington, but it was so old and massive I knew it would never survive Chicago, thanks to the elaborate public transportation here I never felt the need to purchase a new vehicle.

The walk from the shop to my apartment isn't short, but it isn't too long. It takes half an hour, but I like the walk.

My hand tightens on my bag where I know my pepper-spray lies, it's still light out, and the neighborhood isn't too dangerous, but it's not the small comfort of Forks where everyone looked out for each other. I'm a little fish in a giant pond and that frightens me. My first year here I was so skittish, I'd watch the news with morbid horror and refused to ever leave campus.

I jump when my name is called.

"Bella!" a small voice calls. I spin around and see Anthony waving frantically from the back of a dark SUV.

"Hey Anthony." I say as the SUV pulls over to the curb.

"We came to give you a happy birthday." Anthony says and I look beyond him to see a string of balloons, and bouquet of flowers, a cake and a couple wrapped presents. I frown.

"Edward you really didn't have to do this." I say. Anthony's bottom lip quivers.

"You don't like it?" He asks, I lean into the window of the vehicle and I put a hand on his small cheek. Running my thumb softly over the small apple of his cheek.

"No, I love it. It's just unnecessary. You didn't have to do this." I say. Anthony smiles.

"But we wanted to. Nana Esme helped too. And Aunt Alice. " The thought warms me.

Edward pokes his head out through the mass of balloons.

"Are you walking home?" He asks skeptically. I nod.

"It's not far," I state shrugging. Edward runs a hand through his hair and reaches around Anthony to open the door.

"Get in the car Bella," I climb in between Anthony and Edward and click my seatbelt. Anthony bounces in place beside me. I tell Edward my address which he relays to the driver.

"I don't know how I feel about a beautiful young girl walking home by herself." I blush and look away from his intense eyes to ruffle Anthony's hair.

"Did you have school today Anthony?" He nods quickly.

"Yeah! We played outside and got to color, and Mrs. Lilah asked us to color a picture of a fun time we had and I drew you!" My throat constricts at the thought.

"You did?" I say. He nods.

"We were going to bring it to you, to hang up in your shop." Anthony wiggles in his seat and pulls a folded piece of paper from his jacket. He hands it to me and I take it shakily.

Slowly I unfold it and gasp at what I see. It's me, a child's rendition of me. In the other day's red summer dress. I'm holding a small child's hand, and a tall man's hand, and there's depictions of slices of pie around us.

"Oh wow." I say, touched. "Anthony, this is beautiful, thank you." I say tenderly, placing a kiss on his forehead. He nuzzles into my side happily. Edward's hand takes mine.

"He's quite taken with his Baker Bella." he says, I blush.

"I'm quite taken with my little helper." I say snuggling Anthony closer.

The car stops and we get out, my apartment complex is small, and not exactly high-scale, but it's manageable. We go into my apartment on the first floor. Edward is watching everything sharply, his eyes taking in the neighborhood, and my apartment. I've decorated warmly, fluffy sofas and all sorts of family pictures on the wall. Edward stoops to observe one of me missing my front two teeth and smiling goofily at the camera. My dad's arms around my middle holding me up. I go into the kitchen while Anthony clinging to the skirt of my dress.

"Is this where you live?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes." Anthony looks around.

"All by yourself?" I nod again.

"That's lonely." He says. I look up in surprise.

"I'm not lonely. I have friends like you to keep me company." He smiles cheesily.

Edward leaves the balloons in the front room and places the flowers on my coffee table, a takeout bag is set on the table and he begins distributing everything.

"I hope you like Italian." he says handing me a takeout container that smells heavenly.

"I do." I say, opening it to reveal pasta, roasted asparagus and a parmesan crusted chicken.

Edward has a dish of lasagna, which he states is his favorite and Anthony has chicken nuggets. The staple of every 5 year old.

We eat with light conversation.

"So Alice tells me you girls are going out for lunch next week." I nod through a biteful of pasta. Alice had to cancel our lunch date this week, but has been texting me updates almost daily. Edward's gaze is intense and makes me blush involuntarily.

"I'd thought you were very busy right now." He states his face giving nothing away. I gulp and take a large sip of water.

"Well things are clearing up." I say lamely. Edward chews for a moment thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it's just my company." he states. I blush and shake my head.

"No- not it's just it's-" I fumble for the right words and settle my gaze on Anthony. "Complicated?" It sounds like more of a question than an answer. Edward gazes at me and then at Anthony who's dunking and chomping on his nuggets.

"Complicated. I see." He says. I blush and eat my food in silence.

Once we finish up Edward pulls out a cake.

"Nana Esme made it!" Anthony declares. My eyes tear up at the thought.

"She did? I'll have to thank her." It's a vanilla cake with blueberry buttercream frosting, it looks delicious. Edward lights the little '2' and '3' candles and Anthony and Edward sing woefully out of tune before I blow them out. Anthony screams make a wish and I do.

I wish things weren't complicated.

"This cake is delicious I need to tell Esme thank you." I say taking a large bite with a small moan. Anthony is licking his sticky hands, I laugh and scoop him up, holding him over the sink as he washes messily. I get splashed a few times and shriek, splashing him back. In the end, the two of us are dripping and giggling. When I turn around to look at Edward my breath catches. He's watching with those intense eyes, a small smile playing on his face. I flush, and set a dripping Anthony down.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you dried up." I escape to the refuge of the bathroom, not being able to take the way Edward makes my body tingle.

"That was fun Bella," Anthony says while I wipe a towel over his dripping hair. His face scrunches up when I wipe at it.

"Bel-la." he whines petulantly. I tsk at him and keep wiping him down.

"You know," he says thoughtfully. "You're kind of like a Mommy." he says. I freeze mid wipe.

"I don't have one," he says sadly then he brightens up. He smiles and throws his arms around my middle tightly. I pat his back.

"Uh- here lets get you out of those clothes." I pull him into my bedroom and strip him from his wet shirt and shorts, laughing when I see little Hulk undies, then I dig around and put him in an old Spiderman shirt I use for bed. It swallows him.

"Cool Spiderman!" He runs to the kitchen quickly.

"Daddy look! Spiderman!" I chuckle and seize the moment to change out of my dress. I was just shimmying out of my dress when Edward made himself known.

"Bella I've got you-" I shriek and try to cover my body. Edward's eyes take me in, hooded and dark.

"Daddy, is Bella okay?" Edward's jaw tightens.

"Yeah buddy, she just got a little scared." I'm standing in my soaked underwear unable to move as he watches me.

"I've got your presents." he says his voice low and huskier than usual. I don't move, I only stare at him as his eyes roam over me. His jaw sets tightly and he turns away.

"As tempted as I am, and believe me I am, you need to get dressed so you can unwrap your presents." I gulp and hurry to pull on some sweats and an old shirt from Charlie. When I emerge I'm red-faced, Anthony is bouncing on the couch excitedly and Edward is calmly appraising me. He gives nothing away but the way his eyes pierce me tell me he's remembering my half naked body. I shiver at the thought.

The first present is wrapped in purple wrapping paper and from Alice. I open it to reveal a dress box. The note inside is flirty and meddlesome.

 _Just in case some guy asks you out ;) A_

The dress is long sleeved with lace sleeves and a lace collar, where lace meets dress is a low sweetheart neckline and sure to show off the girls. I reason this dress must be fairly short. Definately not my style.

"Ooh that's pretty." Anthony coos. I blush and set it aside. Edward is watching me curiously.

"You'll look amazing in that." He breathes and his voice is just a little husky. I swoon.

I pick up the next gift which is addressed from Anthony. He's bouncing in his seat as I take my time unwrapping it.

I laugh when I open the box. It's a stuffed bear in a chefs hat and apron.

"Thank you Anthony, I love it." I say pulling him into a hug, he giggles when I kiss his cheek.

Esme and Carlisle gift me with a personalized utensil set that reads _Bella's Bites_.

Emmett and Rose get me a couple of lacy aprons that read flirty things like _Kiss the Baker_ , and _Taste My Pie_. I blush and tuck them away quickly.

Edward's gift is last. I open the small box with shaky hands and find a small silver bracelet inside. One charm dangles from it. A slice of pie. I bite my lip and stare at it.

"Edward this is too much." Edward takes the bracelet and secures it on my wrist.

"You deserve to be spoiled Bella, you work too hard." I stare down at the delicate silver. Then look back at Edward.

"Thank you." I say quietly hoping to portray every ounce of thankfulness I feel. He smiles.

"Anything for our Baker Bella." He says.

I pick up the mess and give Anthony a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever." I say. He grins brightly.

"The best!?" I nod. He hugs me tightly.

"Happy Birthday. Bella. Goodnight." He says looking pleased.

Edward puts a hand on my back.

"Happy Birthday Bella, tonight was a…" his eyes roam over my body making it sizzle and heat. "Pleasure." They take their leave and I'm left flustered and warm.

What are the Masen men doing to me?

 **What are your thoughts? Also, as I prepare to write I have to make some decisions. Is Bella being a virgin believable? I know many girls who wait, and Bella wasn't exactly social. Hit me up with what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

The following week I meet Alice and Rose at a local cafe.

"Bella, how could you not tell me it was your birthday? I could have planned a huge party!" She pouts, I take my seat and roll my eyes. This is why I didn't tell anyone. I don't like parties, especially in my honor.

"Thanks for the gifts guys." I say. "I'm guessing the aprons were Emmett's idea." I ask Rose. She just smiles and laughs.

"You've got to admit they're cute." she says with a shrug. I nod.

"Yeah but they're a little forward. I don't need my customers pinning me down and kissing me." I say taking a sip of my coffee. Alice quirks a brow.

"It's not the customers you're worried about, it's just the one right? Edward?" I blush and choke on my coffee. Alice shares a devious twin smirk with Rose.

"There's nothing going on between Edward and I." I state firmly Alice giggles.

"But you want there to be something." She jeers. Rose joins her cackling loudly.

"And Edward certainly does!"

We take a break from embarrass Bella time to order, while our food is prepared Alice continues.

"What's with you and Edward anyway?" she asks. I look into her sharp questioning blue eyes, and avoid them Rose's violet irises are focused on me just as curious. I shrug.

"He's asked me out, but I don't know. I mean I don't really know anything about him, and then there's Anthony." The girls are quiet for a moment.

"That kid adores you Bella." Rose says, I sigh and bite my lip. That's the problem isn't it? If things go south it's not just Edward and I, there's the heart of a sensitive 5 year old.

"That's the problem Rose, he's already so attached. If Edward and I don't work out he'll be devastated." Alice's eyes soften.

"Bella that's a really big 'if', you two are so perfect for each other you don't even know." I sigh and shake my head suddenly voicing the thought that's been eating away at me.

"I don't even really know anything about Edward though. All I know is about Anthony or from Anthony. I don't know what he does or hell I don't know if I'm stepping in on another woman's territory, what about Anthony's Moth-" Rose cuts me off her eyes faraway and... troubled.

"Anthony's Mother is not, and will not be in the picture." She states firmly.

Feeling like I'm intruding on personal information that should be offered by Edward I don't ask, Though I desperately want to.

Alice changes the subject effectively.

"You guys would be so perfect, I just know it." I shake my head softly at her and smile weakly.

"You can hardly know something like that Alice, you're neither psychic nor all-knowing. I can't take that risk." I say quietly, our food arrives breaking the tension "Give him a chance Bella. You'll be surprised." The conversation drifts to Halloween.

"You're going out with us Bella," Alice states Rose nods.

"I'll kidnap you if I have to." she threatens. I take another bite of my sandwich and laugh. What is with the Esme's kids and kidnap?

"Alright, alright." I concede. It would be nice to actually go out. I'd spent High School and College so isolated and uninvolved that I'd never gone out and had any fun.

"Oh my god! We need to go shopping. You're going to look hot Bella." Alice shrieks. Rose nods in agreement.

"Here try this." The door to my changing room is jerked open despite the fact that I'm mid-change.

"Alice!" I hiss. Pulling up the catsuit I'd been shimmying into. Alice giggles.

"Flaunt the assets babe." she calls. I'm mortified because I'm sure all the patrons of the costume boutique heard her.

"You'll get used to her eventually." Rose calls from the changing room to my left. "She's a force to be reckoned with." Rose adds with a laugh. "Of course, I can handle my own, but you're fragile little Bella." I frown and glance at myself in the mirror. Fragile little Bella? Is that how the world saw me? Innocent, fragile little Bella? I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are wide and innocent, my cheeks always flushed. I admit I can be naive and I've never really experienced the world but I'm not fragile.

Renee and Charlie's deaths hardened me. Made me aware that relationships could end one of two ways, in happiness or in heartache.

I was strong, independent.

Alice has heard of my thing with superheroes. The outfit I'm wearing is skintight, with knee high boots, and a low bust. I'm catwoman, zipped tightly in into my jumpsuit. The goggles perched on my head look like cat ears and I'm amazed as I channel Anne Hathaway's catwoman. I open the door confidently and strut to a nearby mirror Alice and Rose gape.

Who's fragile now?

 **Short and fairly boring but necessary for progression. What do you think? I believe this chapter helped give an idea why Bella keeps denying Edward yes?**


	7. Chapter 7

**How are my lovelies doing? I'm spoiling you with all these updates, especially because next month I'm suddenly going to be pretty busy. I'll be going back to work once the school year starts and my evenings will be spent in college classes. I will have nights and weekends to write so hopefully I won't get totally avalanched.**

The month goes by quickly. Friday's are spent with Anthony giggling and teaching him tricks in the kitchen while fencing off the advances of his very handsome, very stubborn Father.

It's Halloween, and tonight us girls are going out. I regret my powerplay move because now I'll be in public in a skintight. catsuit, what was a I thinking?

Rose attends to my makeup making my eyes smokey, and my lips red. She also curls my hair and blows it out giving me some major bed head. Rose has gone with the theme and picked a leather Harley Quinn getup with a cutoff top that's plunging and tight leather pants. Her makeup is wild and yet beautiful. Her hair pull into two pigtails and tangled. She's nightmarish, and stunning.

Alice dons a little Wonder Woman outfit complete with thigh high boots, and lasso, and glittery makeup.

We're a comic book nerds wet dream.

The club is called Prestige and Rose informs me Emmett owns it. Outside I can hear the thud of a powerful bass and I see a line of dressed up partiers halfway down the block. Our driver drops us off near the door, and Alice shoos him off with promise of a call when we're done. Rose marches right up to the bouncer and flashes a smile and we're in without a question.

I play up to my persona, I'm strutting with Rose and Alice to the bar. We order a couple of shots and down then quickly. The alcohol burns in my throat but I relish it. After a few shots we head to the dancefloor. Where I let loose my inhibitions and begin moving. At first it's playful rotations of my hips and flirty smiles, but soon spurred by the alcohol and my girls, I'm tossing my head and shaking my body wildly. Someone comes up behind grinding on my body. I react playfully then spin away. Tonight I'm free and wild, and just me and my new friends.

Rose grabs my arm and twirls me around wildly, we laugh hysterically and begin shimmying on each other.

"Who knew little Baker Bella could dance?" Rose says in my ear. We shimmy together and I see Alice out of the corner of my eye with her phone out and wicked smile on her face. I giggle and give her a show, grinding my ass on Rose who grinds back. Alice giggles.

"You two are very popular." she calls, a small circle has formed around us of guys watching hungrily. Rose cackles in my ear.

"Let's give them a show Bell." Rose says wickedly. She whirls me around and plants a big kiss on my lips. I kiss her back drunkenly and giggle, Alice is shrieking behind us and immediately the bar fills with loud appreciative "WOOHS!"

I pull away and giggle.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I say pulling away from Rose and weaving through a sea of grabby hands. I find the bathroom and relieve myself then look in the mirror. Definately won't wear the leather again, tearing it off my sweaty body and then shimmying back into it just to pee is exhausting.

My eyes and shiny and glossy, a wide uninhibited grin on my face. I stumble out of the restroom and find myself in a dimly lit hallway. Someone grabs my arms and presses me into the way, their tart breath on my neck.

"You better watch yourself Bella. We're coming for you." A thrill runs through my body and I thrash wildly.

"Uh-uh-uh kitten." A body is pressed firmly against mine. My elbow lashes out and connects with something. I hear an "Oomf." followed by a muttered. "Bitch." Immediately I push away from the wall and make my way quickly through the crowd, I find Rose grinding with Alice.

"Hey I want to go."I tell them. Alice pouts then looks into my eyes, she sees something in my face and nods.

"Did something happen?" Rose asks. I shrug and nod a little.

"Just a jerk, but I'm really dizzy and I just want to go home." Alice is on the phone already no doubt calling her ride.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened she walked off! I can't keep her on a leash, just look into it okay? We're going home now." She says into her phone. I vaguely wonder who she's talking to, but let it go when Rose pulls us through the crowd and out to the street. The driver is quick to show up and we hop in quickly, I trip on my way in making the girls laugh.

"This was so fun Bella." Rose says I laugh and nod.

"It was." Alice casts a wicked eye between the two of us.

"Remembering your lesbian experience?" she asks, I fix her with my sexiest look and smirk.

"Wishing you were in on the experience Allie?" I tease, we laugh together, loud and freely. It feels good to not have any worries and to just enjoy a moment together.

They drop me off and I stagger into my apartment and collapse on my bed.

When I wake up the next morning my head is pounding. I rise from my bed with a groan and curse when I find I'm still encased in fitted leather. Clumsily I pull off the clinging outfit and make my way to the bathroom. My makeup is smeared and my hair is a giant mess. I look terrible.

After a long shower I feel much better I come back into my room and change then I notice something strange.

There's a note on my pillow.

 _Maybe Alice left it._ I open the folded letter and immediately gasp and drop it.

 _We know where you live kitten._ It reads.

 **Soo yeah. what do you think? It was short but I plan on making up for that later. Hit me up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OVER 100 reviews! Thank you all so much. I adore you all.**

 **The much awaited response to Halloween night lol.**

It's Friday. My Anthony day.

The thought makes me smile tiredly. The past week I'd been tossing and turning in alarm, Every sound would send me shooting out of bed for Charlies old revolver. _Was that them? Were they coming for me?_ What sleep I did get was restless and filled with nightmares of strangers with tart breath.

The dough in my hands was overworked. I tossed it with a sigh. I'd been so lost in my thoughts I'd kneaded the dough to hell.

The bell dings and I take the reprieve coming up front to find Edward, Anthony, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

"Hey guys." I grin weakly. I run a hand over my tired eyes. Edward frowns, taking my hands in his.

"Are you alright?" I nod and offer a weak smile. Anthony runs around to give me a hug, I lift him on my hip.

"Hey pumpkin." I greet giving him a kiss on the cheek, he gives me one right back.

"What can I get you guys?" I ask, Emmett smirks, and I mentally prepare myself.

"Can I get a repeat of Halloween night?" he asks. I pale as I think about that night.

Someone had been in my apartment. Maybe while I slept.

I changed my locks after discovering the note.

Emmett pulls out his phone, and points it at me. It's the video Alice took of me grinding with Rose. It zooms in when we begin making out. I flush violently and toss his phone at him hoping it shatters against the floor. He catches it with a loud laugh. I glare at Alice accusingly, she smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry Bella, it was a drunk text." I frown and pull out a slice of pie for an ignorant Anthony. Who else had received that video?

"All this time I'd been wondering why you rejected my advances." Edward says casting me an intense look. "But after receiving that video it's clear I was barking up the wrong tree. You're not into men." I blush violently and set Anthony down, he begins to dig into his pie and I place my hands over his ears. He glances up at me catches my teasing smile and smiles, going back to his pie. I turn to the group of adults who are laughing at my expense.

"That video needs to be deleted. I was drunk and lonely." This prompts further smirks and Emmett opens his mouth to say something. "Alice, you're on probation we won't be going out as long as alcohol is involved for a very long time. Emmett, open your mouth about this again and I'll ban you from the shop." His smile drops to a look of horror.

"Jasper, I'll get to your through Alice, so help me God." I seethe unsure how to threaten him but ready to let him know I mean business. "Rose babe, you're great but I'm looking for different things." She laughs. "Great I have a boyfriend anyway, he's not the jealous type over you but he'd go to pieces if I left him for a hot piece of ass." I laugh and turn to Edward. He's waiting, he knows its his turn.

"To think I was going to agree to a date." I tease. His face falls and I almost feel bad. Almost.

Esme breezes in then interrupting us.

"You ready Bella?" I nod and grab my bag. Anthony watches me gather my things.

"You're leaving?" he asks his voice shaking. I smile sadly and run a hand through his hair.

"Not leaving forever, I need to go take care of some stuff." Anthony shudders and pulls in a shaky breath.

"But you're suppose to be here." he says his voice becoming high and hysterical. He starts to breath really hard and cry. "It's our day!"

"No no, baby, come here." I pull him close. Edward is right behind him, concern dancing on his features.

"Anthony, breathe, she's going to be right back." Anthony keeps heaving and wheezing. Edward reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small inhaler. I turn Anthony around while Edward administers the puff. His breathing becomes more controlled but tears continue to fall. The bell rings and Esme welcomes our newest customers, her eyes watching us warily. I scoop up Anthony and carry him to the back, Edward follows with a hand on my lower back. Rose and Alice watch us sadly. Emmett and Jasper are concerned, I give them a soft smile.

Anthony continues to cry into my chest playing with my hair idly. I don't say anything until he calms down fully.

"Do you feel better?" I ask. He nods wrapping a lock of hair around his hand a few times.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" He shrugs and refuses to meet my eye.

"I can't know what's wrong unless I hear your words." I say patiently, he squirms in my arms.

"You're suppose to be here. This is our place, and it's not ours if you're not here." I run a hand through his hair.

"Anthony, it's always our place bud, any place we share is our place. But sometimes I need to go other places and so do you. You go to school, and I go meet important people, but this place is our place." I place a hand on his tiny chest and pull is tiny hand to mine.

"This place will always be our place. No matter where either one of us are. I'm here, and you're here, okay?" he nods. I turn to Edward who's watching us with softened eyes.

"Now I'm going to the bank, and you two are going to get a treat, and you can visit me later, maybe show me that favorite book of yours." Anthony nods into my chest.

He hugs me tight and I hug him tight and then I place a kiss to his forehead. He smiles widely and places a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"There's that sweet smile. Alright baby, you and your Dad get something super yummy, and you can come by my place okay?" I hand Anthony back to Edward. Edward's hand clamps down on my wrist.

"Thank you Bella." he says with deep sincerity. "My son is my world, and you've charmed the ever loving shit out of him." Anthony gasps in horror.

"Daddy you swore." He accuses. "You're not 'sposed to swear in front of a lady." I laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Anthony, ever my little gentleman. I'll miss you today. Bye sweetie." I place a kiss on his cheek which makes him giggle.

"Bye Bella." We walk out front together, and I wave them off as I make my way out. Felix is waiting, he's been driving me around at Edward's insistence, I only agreed because I appreciate the ride and I was given an ultimatum of accept a ride or accept a date. It irks him that I choose the ride service. He takes me to the bank where I make my deposits, I take a moment to go through my upcoming bills and see how it will affect my account. From there I visit Jason Jenks who assures me that Lauren and Jessica are being dealt with and that my recipes are safe. He also informs me that Ricky's will no longer be serving my chocolate peanut butter pie, and that other establishments that purchased my recipes have been notified. I hug him him teary eyed and thankful.

On my way back home I stop at the grocery store to get a few things for around the house. I'm shocked to find Ricky, the Italian who had bought my recipe. He looks at me and looks away quickly, I balk at his black eye, swollen lip, and crooked nose.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern. He turns away from me quickly.

"Yeah just leave it alone." He says over his shoulder as he rushes away.

Shaken I stop in to check on Esme, and grab a few books from Shelly. I grab a romance novel, and a couple Dr. Seuss books including _Are You My Mother?_ Shelly smiles knowingly.

"For that cute kid and his hot dad?" I blush.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I lie and she laughs loudly.

"I have eyes Bella, mmm do I see that handsome piece of man, and I see how you two eye-fuck each other." My eyes widen.

"Mrs. Cope." I hiss looking around, Esme smiles innocently from her place behind the display. Too innocently. They're all plotting against me.

"You are so nosy." I say she laughs and hands me my bag. I leave the store flushed and Felix takes me home.

"I'm not going anywhere else today, you can go home. Thank you Felix." I say, he nods with a smile and waves the small box I gave him.

"If what the Boss says is true, it's worth it for this." I roll my eyes and wave as he drives away.

Inside I slip into my more comfortable clothes, a pair of Dad's old sweats and a worn Hulk shirt. I start making myself dinner, chicken parmesan with a side of salad. I'm just pulling the chicken out of the oven when there's a knock at the door. I'm not surprised to find Anthony bouncing excitedly in front of me, Edward still knocks the breath out of me with a crooked smile and those intense eyes.

"Hey, come on in I was just making dinner are you hungry?" Anthony nods and runs to the kitchen.

"Thank you Bella." Edward says, I shrug.

"I'm used to making more, I always make too much." My voice gets low and sad without my control and Edward squeezes my hand.

"Feel free to give us all of your extras." he says with a smile.

I set the table with Anthony's help, and we sit down to eat. Anthony devours his chicken but picks at the salad. Edward gives appreciative moans that make my body warm and pink.

"Do I have to eat this Bella?" Anthony whines, I take a drink of my milk and nod.

"Yes, it's healthy for you." He pouts but takes a few bites. Edward watches us approvingly.

"Getting him to eat any vegetables is a miracle." He says warmly. Anthony sticks out his tongue and excuses himself from the table running into the front room to retrieve his little backpack. He comes rushing back with a book, and another drawing.

"Daddy helped me drawed this one." He says proudly showing me a picture of me holding Anthony. In what I assume is Edward's writing it says: _Bella gives nice hugs._ My throat tightens and my eyes tear up and I scoop Anthony into a hug. He shrieks with laughter and hugs me back. Playfully my fingers run along his sides, he laughs and squirms.

"No -no." He cries as I tickle him. "Daddy help!" I keep tickling him until fingers are under my arms forcing me to stop as I begin laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop!" I cry between laughter.

"Get her Daddy, get her!" Anthony cries, the little traitor. Edward continues his torturous onslaught until I shift and his groping fingers find my breast. _Oh._ We freeze staring at each other. My mouth has fallen open and his eyes are dark, his hand tightens ever so slightly. I bite my lip to resist a moan. Anthony's small hands tickle at my sides unaware of the tension.

"Let's go read." I say my voice is high and tense, I jump up shrugging off Edward's arms and carry a cheering Anthony to the sofa. He snuggles into my chest as I hold the book open.

" _A mother bird sat on her egg. The egg jumped. 'Oh, oh!' said the mother bird. 'My baby will be here. He will want to eat. I must get something for my baby bird to eat,' she said."_ Anthony is enthralled as I read.

"You get me things to eat." He whispers to me as I read, I nod.

"Yes I do."

"And you're not a cat, or a hen, or a dog, or a snort." He whispers, I nod and ruffle his hair.

"No I'm not a cat, or a hen, or a dog, or a snort." I say pressing a kiss to his forehead. He yawns and nuzzles into me, closing his eyes and sucking his thumb.

"You're my mother." he breathes quietly as he falls asleep. I rub his back lightly. Edward is watching me intensely.

"He's a sweet boy." I say. Edward moves to sit next to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"He's very sensitive." Edward says, I nod with a small frown and look down at the small boy in my arms.

"Needs a lot of stability with his relationships." Edward continues. My hand runs lightly through Anthony's silky hair.

"A lot of love and affection." Edward says. I hum in response. We sit in silence for a while.

"Would you be that for him?" I look up in confusion.

"Stable, with love and affection." Edward's eyes are serious, I nod and look down at the sweet boy in question.

"I'd be whatever he needs, he's captured my heart." I say honestly. Edward's hand grabs hold of mine tightly.

"Thank God." He says, and then he's kissing me. His lips move softly across mine, enticing mine in a sensual dance. They grow my bold pressing more aggressively to mine, he even nips at my bottom lip. A moan escapes my lips, it's low and breathy. Edward presses on until Anthony lets out a little sigh in his sleep. He pulls away gazing at me.

"I've wanted to do that from the moment I met you." My cheeks flame brightly.

 **I can imagine the collective. 'FINALLY'. Hit me up what do you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love reading all of your reviews, they make me smile and laugh. Yes progress is taking place, thank you for all that think Anthony is adorable he's based loosely on some of the cutest kids I know, a HUGE THANK YOU for all the love and support. I love this story too.**

I wake up with a peaceful smile on my face. It's the first time in a long time I've had a really good nights sleep. I sit up and then frown when I see a note on my nightstand. My hand shakes as I pick it up. He was here. Last night. While I was sleeping. I had thought changing the locks would do the job.

A slow shake fills my body and I open the note.

 _Stay away from Edward Masen. You'll regret it._

I balk at the letter. Edward and I hardly knew each other, but someone obviously didn't want us around each other. Someone like an ex.

Enraged I pick up my phone dialing the number Alice had programmed in my phone with a wink.

" _Masen._ " He barks into the phone. I stand and pace with rage.

"How dare you." I seethe. "You come into my life, uninvited! and I have all the fallout." I growl.

" _Bella? What are you talking about?_ " I run a hand through my hair roughly.

"The threatening notes. The ones telling me to stay away from you! I don't need some crazy ex harassing me Edward. She was in my fucking apartment last night!" Edward is strangely quiet.

" _Bella I don't have any crazy exes you need to be concerned about._ " he states calmly. I recoil growing pale.

"What?" I ask weakly. "But then that means…" some stranger really was in my apartment. Not some jealous ex, a full blown psycho stood over me while I slept.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Edward. I thought it was…"

" _How long has this been going on Bella?_ " Edward growls over the phone, I suck on my bottom lip and check my bedroom window it's closed firmly.

"Since Halloween." I admit. Edward curses loudly.

" _Fuck Bella._ " He takes a few deep breaths. " _I'm on my way over, why didn't you tell me baby? I could have handled this._ " I creep through my apartment, turning corners like a spy, and check the front door, it's locked.

"Edward you hardly know me. I wasn't about to dump my problems on you." I cast a look through the curtains observing the street in front of my apartment. It's empty, but stalkers are usually crafty.

" _Bella, whether you agree to give me a date or not I care about you. Tell me when you have a problem and I will deal with it._ " He says over the phone and I can hear his sincerity. I sniffle softly.

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you soon."

" _Stay safe beautiful._ " He breathes.

Edward arrives shortly after. When I let him in he charges in surveying my apartment he checks the windows and my locks again.

"Where was the note?" I show him my bedside table.

"Fuck Bella, he was right here while you slept." His jaw is tense and his eyes are blazing. I'm afraid for the person who's at the other end of that anger.

"Were there any others?" I nod and grab the old note that I'd tossed in my closet mindlessly. He looks over it.

"Alice said there was an incident at the club?" I nod.

"I uh got cornered up against a wall. He said something about being careful. I elbowed him and got away." Edward nods. Taking me into his arms. His chin rests on my head as he holds me.

"Thank God nothing's happened to you so far. Keep using Felix for rides, I don't want you walking alone anywhere." I nod.

He stares down at me his eyes soft and his fingers trailing over my cheek. I blush softly.

"I love that blush." he breathes. I bite my lip and blush harder.

"And when you bite that lip." He groans and pulls away. "I won't be able to control myself Bella. I'm going to talk to your super, go into work, don't worry I'll take care of this. I'll take care of you." I nod and give him a hug, kissing his cheek softly.

"Thanks Edward." I tell him smiling. He grins crookedly.

"Anything for my Baker Bella." he says.

 **Short but necessary.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You are all blowing me away. Thank you so much for all the reviews they make me laugh, smile, and feel so good about this story.**

 **On another note I had a fabulous weekend camping, and next weekend I'll be at a reunion, so updates may be slim pickings.**

"... and I've been toying with the idea of a caramel, pecan tart, your inspiration dear. I'm going to be cooking all day." Esme enthuses. I hum in response as I pipe frosting onto a cake.

It's that time of the year. The holidays.

My poor staff have been on the end of my foul mood. I really don't mean to be so snappy, or so despondent but this time of year really draws out the negative side of me.

"Are you alright dear? You've been a little…" Bitchy? "preoccupied." I shrug as I smooth out the frosting and pray a customer will interrupt us now. Esme's been asking me what's wrong all month and I've steadfastly avoided her using the store. But today is slow and she's got me cornered.

"I'm fine Esme, it's just…" Esme smiles at me imploringly and I give in. This woman has rapidly become like a mother to me. All it takes is those kind understanding eyes and soft smile and I find myself wanting to spew my greatest secrets.

"I just get so down this time of year." I admit, as I pull out a bag of orange frosting and pipe fall leaves on the cake. The bakery is providing it's fall selections, pumpkin pies, fall leaves, and candy corn brownies.

"Char- my dad died 2 years ago, and my mom 6 years before that…" I chew on my lip as I add yellow leaves.

"I've had years to get used to being alone." I draw in a shuddering breath and try not to cry. My eyes prick irritably and I will the bastards to stay strong. "I'm sorry Esme, you have such a large family, and Angela has Ben, and this time of year I'm really reminded what I don't have." I wish Renee and Charlie had kept it together long enough to have another kid, maybe adoption?

Esme pulls me into a hug patting my back.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for your heartache." She pulls away to gaze at me. "You must join us for Thanksgiving. You've already met all of the family." That was true. They'd become regular customers for me, hell Emmett was in everyday calling me Baby Bella.

"And they love you. I insist." she says giving me a hard mothering look. I feel uncomfortable and scolded.

"I'd hate to impose." Esme pats my shoulder fondly.

"We want you there Bella. Anthony's been begging Edward to bring you over." I smile and begin to cry. Esme holds me tightly.

"I just miss them… and you guys are so kind to me." She rubs my back soothingly.

"You're more than welcome Bella." she says. I pull away and wipe my face, Esme wipes a few stray tears away.

"Oh look at us crying in the kitchen." She says with a laugh. I snort in a very unladylike fashion and giggle.

"No tears dear, you're a part of our family whether you realize it or not."

The next couple of weeks are a flurry of activity. The shop is very busy with customers ordering whole pies for Thanksgiving. I've got an order list for the day before Thanksgiving that totals over 50 pies. The final days before I close up for Thanksgiving Angela, Esme and I are focusing on the large order of pies. In fact I stop making my other treats and focus solely on pies that final week.

The day before Thanksgiving is a nightmare. I've got customers swarming in picking up orders, coming in last minute hoping to get something available.

"What do you mean you don't have anything?" A potbellied man yells in my face. "This is a fucking bakery!" He yells. I flinch and look to a group of children nearby.

"Sir, if you could lower your voice we have-"

"Fuck you bitch! I keep hearing how great this place is but you're just a stuck up-" The man is pulled away from my face suddenly and hauled away. It's Emmett, his baby blues are hard and his mouth set in a firm line. This is the most intimidating I've seen him.

"No one messes with Bella." he growls sending the man out on his ass. My eyebrows raise as he swaggers up the counter.

"The usual Baby Bella." he says. I hand him the box I'd been accustomed to making every morning in preparation for Emmett's daily visits.

"Thanks Emmett." I say offering him a thankful smile. He quirks a smile that reveals dimples.

"No problem Baby Bells." He says. I hand him the box and push his money aside.

"Get out of here Emmett." I say, he gives me a wide grin and drops the cash in the tip jar. What is with these men and refusing to take a damn free treat?

"Sorry Bells but I can't have my favorite baker going out of business." He grins and gives me a wink.

"Besides, Edward would shoot me if he found out I was ripping off his Bella." he strolls out with a booming laugh and I throw myself into servicing my customers.

After we close up Esme, Angela and I are sweaty and sore. We all stand outside of the shop and share an exhausted laugh.

"We survived." I say hugging my ladies. "I never would have made it without you girls." I tear up a little.

"Ang, you and Ben have a good Thanksgiving okay? Pass along my well wishes to the good reverend." Angela's father was a reverend in their small town, I'd met the kind man a few times when he came in for a slice of pie.

"Thanks Bella, you have a good time with Edward." her eyebrows raise teasingly and she rushes off to Ben's car before I can answer. Esme puts her arm around my shoulder and walks me to her car.

We'd agreed I'd stay at her house tonight so we could get started on the dinner tomorrow. Esme leaves the buzz of the city and we begin passing large estates. Esme pulls into the house of a house hidden by large trees. She enters a code for the gate and it opens mechanically. From there we ease up the winding drive pulling into a large stone mansion. I'm in awe.

"Wow Esme…" I breath. She smiles and parks the car in the garage. I shoulder my duffle and grab hold of the cooler I'd brought full of a few pies I'd had to spare after today.

When Esme steps in she's embraced by Carlisle who gives her a deep kiss. It's heartwarming and I warm at the intimacy.

"Bella!" Anthony calls running to embrace me. I stumble and brace myself against a wall.

"Anthony be careful." Edward chastises. Anthony looks up at me balefully.

"I'm sorry Bella." He says, I can't help but to smile at him. Emmett charges forward and takes the cooler from my hands.

"Oh Bella I knew you loved me." Esme reaches out and slaps his arm.

"Oh no you don't, those are for tomorrow." she orders. Emmett slumps off sadly.

"Mom!" he whines. I laugh and lift Anthony to my hip. He immediately starts playing with my hair.

Alice is sitting on Jasper's lap on a massive leather sofa watching TV. Edward and Rose are both sitting with them glancing at me in interest.

"Hey Bella." Alice greets with a smile. I wave and shift my weight awkwardly looking around the massive house. It's beautiful and overwhelming.

"You have a lovely home." I tell Esme, she smiles and takes my bag from my arm

"I'll take this to your room dear. Settle in." I go and sit on the sofa with Anthony attached to me, he sits on my lap and plays with my hair while we watch Maleficent. Edward drapes his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close to his side. I catch his eye and he grins innocently, rubbing his hand softly on my arm. It makes goosebumps appear quickly.

Anthony hums into my shoulder and twirls a lock of my hair in his small hand. He seems genuinely enthralled by it.

"What are you doing Anthony?" Edward whispers leaning down close to my face, I flush. Anthony looks up from my hair at Edward his eyes wide and serious.

"Bella's hair is soft." he says like its the simplest thing in the world. Edward's hand on my shoulder eases into my hair teasing it with his fingers.

"It is soft." Edward murmurs low. His hands continue to to play in my hair as we watch the movie. I catch Rose's eyes and she gives me a wicked smirk with a raised brow.

"Come on babe," I tease her. "We'll always have that night. No need to be jealous." Rose begins laughing hard and I do too. Anthony giggles not knowing what is so funny.

"Bella are you hitting on my woman?" Emmett asks. I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue at him.

"You mean my woman," I taunt. "I'd hate to break your heart Emmett. But what we have is special. Not some drunken fling." Emmett roars, soon we're all laughing.

Anthony is asleep on my lap and I'm dozing off quickly. I yawn against Edward's side and close my eyes.

"Lets get you to bed beautiful." Edward pulls me up setting his arm on my waist and holding me up. I carry Anthony and we make our way upstairs. Edward leads me down the hall choosing a seemingly random door and opening it. I'm surprised to find my duffle on the bed.

"I'll take Anthony." Edward says grabbing hold of Anthony. He moans in his sleep and tightens his hold on me. My hair is pulled and I whimper.

"Anthony bud, you've got to let go." Edward prompts. Anthony nuzzles into my neck.

"I want to sleep with Mommy." he breaths. Edward and I both freeze staring at each other. His eyes convey the same alarm that I am feeling.

"He can crash with me." I say. "If that's okay with you." Edward's soft eyes rest on me for a long moment.

"It suits you." He says. I frown and glance at him curiously. "Being my son's mommy." he breathes pressing his lips to mine. His lips are soft and warm, and they move sinfully slow over mine. I close my eyes and fall into the kiss, moaning lightly when he nibbles on my bottom lip.

"Goodnight beautiful." he says with a warm smile.

"Goodnight Edward." I say my cheeks pink.

I carry Anthony into the room and managed to pull him away mumbling sweet nothings when he pulls at me fiercely. I change into sweats and an old Batman T-shirt, and crawl into the bed snuggling Anthony closer to me.

"Goodnight baby." I tell him drifting to sleep.

"Aw look at them." Esme coos. I shift sleepily aware of the weight of Anthony on my chest.

"Shh! Let me get a picture." Alice hisses quietly. "Where's Edward he needs to see this."

"He'll wet his pants when he sees his little baby mama." Emmett chuckles. This isn't a dream…

"What are you guys doing in Bel-" Edward's voice drifts off. I open my eyes and find Edward staring at me.

His beautiful green eyes are soft and his mouth forms a small adorable 'oh'. I blink up at him.

"Hi." My eyes fall on Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Rose. "Everyone." I add lightly. Esme has the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'm going to get the turkey started." she says rushing out of the room. Emmett grins and wiggles his eyebrows at me. Alice and Rose give me twin devious grins before walking out after him.

Edward falls to his knees by my side.

"What are you doing to me Bella?" He asks weakly raking a hand through his hair.

"I fantasize about you lips, and dream about your smile. I see the way my son has completely fallen in love with you. God Bella, say you'll give me a chance. Go out with me?" He's looking down at me at a loss, vulnerable and handsome.

"Okay." I squeak. His eyes widen.

"Really?" he asks a smile forming on his lips. I nod.

"Really."

Edward gives a breathy chuckle.

"Fuck Bella you don't know how happy you've made me." I roll my eyes and give him a teasing smile.

"It's just one date Edward, it might not amount to anything." I jibe. He looks down at me seriously, his green eyes bearing down into mine.

"Trust me Bella, how long I've been waiting. It's going to amount to something." My heart hammers in my chest and I flush. Anthony shifts on my chest and opens his sleepy eyes, he stares up at me.

"Morning Bella." he says with a smile, he glances at Edward. "Morning Daddy." he greets. Edward smiles and launches him over his shoulder.

"Come on Anthony. Let's go help Nana while Bella get's ready." I can hear Anthony's cheer down the hall.

I take a shower and get ready taking the time to blow-dry my hair and add a little make-up. I put on the dark blue dress Alice bought for the occasion slip on my flats.

Anthony is rolling dough when I find him in the kitchen. He looks up when I enter and smiles.

"You look very pretty." he compliments I flush and smile.

"Thanks Anthony. You look very handsome." He's sporting a little button up with the sleeves rolled up and slacks.

I make myself busy making a few chocolate peanut butter pies. Emmett hollers from the living room that I'm the best. I'm pretty sure the slap I hear is Rose reminding him who's really the best.

The kitchen is full of the delicious smells of the turkey cooking in the oven. My stomach turns happily at the thought of this meal. I begin peeling potatoes while Esme tells me funny stories from Thanksgivings past.

"...and the poor dear has his hand stuck in the turkey, we had to butter him up to pull it off." Esme laughs. I choke on my sip of wine and I laugh until I have tears in my eyes.

"Come on Mom I was 12." Emmett whines coming into the kitchen looking spiffy in a blue button up and black slacks. Esme pats Emmett's cheek warmly.

"It gets funnier with age." She says. Carlisle, Jasper, Rose, and Edward join us in the kitchen Emmett's grin is infectious as he tosses a football from hand to hand.

"Thanksgiving tradition." Emmett states.

While the food cooks we're all corralled outside, apparently its also the tradition for everyone to play. Something about Esme standing up to patriarchal assumptions about her gender playing football when she first married Carlisle. Thanks Esme.

I'm on Emmett's team along with Carlisle, Rose, and Anthony.

Edward's team has Esme, Jasper, and Alice.

I feel sick.

"Emmett. I really can't play sports." I say woefully. He shrugs.

"Come on Bells how bad can you be?"

On the first play he tries to throw me the ball and I trip failing to catch it. He laughs for several minutes until tears stream down his face.

Edward pulls me up with pursed lips his eyes dancing with mirth. He tries to save my pride and not laugh outright. My pride stung I make my way back to my team who are giving me looks of pity. Anthony offers a hug and some words of encouragement.

I kick off my flats and square my shoulders. I grew up with Charlie, my best friend was Jacob Black and his pack of friends. I have some skills.

"Emmett trade me." I say. He looks at me like I've grown a second head. "I push him aside.

"I'll throw." I say. His eyes go wide and he walks away mumbling under his breath. It's clear, the other team doesn't think much of our next play, they exchange looks and don't look at all worried.

Rose hikes the ball to me and Carlisle and Emmett start running across the yard.

"Bella throw it!" Emmett yells. I wave him farther down the yard, then pull my arm and hurl the ball.

It spirals across the yard over the incredulous heads of Edward's team and into Emmett's surprised arms. He runs to our designated goal and dances around.

"That's what I'm talking about Baby Bella!" he yells. Running back to join us. I giggle and flex my arms.

"All that kneading dough paid off." I say which makes him laugh.

On the defensive I'm pretty pathetic. I mostly stand aside and let Carlisle and Emmett, and surprisingly Rose handle the other team. Whenever Anthony grabs hold of someone's leg they fall dramatically to the ground while he cackles with victory.

When I hand him the ball and he runs down the field everyone runs slower and allows him a touchdown.

We're all tied up, and Esme says this is the last play before dinner. I look at my team and nod. Rose hikes the ball to me. Emmett and Carlisle run. Edward blocks Emmett, and Jasper blocks Carlisle.

They're locked in and I can't risk the ball being intercepted. I glance at Rose and Anthony who are my usual go tos and make a split second decision. They'll never see it coming.

I hitch the ball under my arm and run down the field.

"Go Bella!" Anthony yells after me. Edward backs off Emmett and runs to intercept me. I pretend to trip which makes him back off in concern, then right myself and charge.

I score the game-winning touchdown.

"Baby Bella who knew you had it in you!"Emmett booms hoisting me over his shoulder I squeak and pull at my skirt.

"Emmett put me down." I protest.

"Oh man Edward you're girls a keeper. Pretends to trip to gain sympathy then goes in for the kill, that's ruthless." I blush, and he finally puts me down.

Rose throws an arm around my shoulder.

"Edward's girl? I had her first. Come on babe let's celebrate that was epic." I laugh and lean into Rose.

"I can't be your one-time lover Rose. Put a ring on my finger or go back to your man." Rose cackles.

We make our way inside and I receive many pats on the back and congrats. Edward pushes me up against a wall and looks down at me.

"You're just full of surprises Bella." He breathes into my ear. Filled with a rush from outfoxing him I lean forward and nibble on his earlobe. He moans.

"Wait until you see what else I'm capable of." I say boldly then pull away from his stunned face and meet the family.

We all take a few moments to clean up and join Esme and an elaborately set table. Carlisle and Esme take the ends of the table, and Jasper, Alice, and Emmett take one side of the table. I'm nestled between Edward and Rose, and Anthony right beside his father looking around excitedly.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife. For my family which keep me on my toes everyday. I'm thankful for new memories and new people." Carlisle says holding up his glass of wine. Emmett holds his up.

"I'm thankful for my Rosie. For all of you guys. And of course Bella's chocolate peanut butter pie."

Jasper follows.

"I'm thankful for you guys, for taking me in like family. For Alice"

"I'm thankful for my Jasper. For my family, and for all the happiness I feel." Alice says her eyes shining with tears.

"I'm thankful for Carlisle the other half of my soul. For my children's happiness." Esme's eyes dance to Edward, Emmett and Alice and their significant others. "I'm thankful for family." her gaze meets mine and I tear up. "and for new additions to it."

Anthony holds up a cup of juice.

"I'm thankful for Daddy, and for my new Mommy." the table chokes and I bite my lip shyly. Edward clasps my hand and rubs his thumb soothingly over it, he raises his glass. Esme has tears dancing in her eyes, so do Rose and Alice.

"I'm thankful for my family, despite how annoying they can be." Edward looks pointedly at Emmett and Alice. "And for my son who amazes me everyday." He pauses for a moment that looks at me his gaze soft. "And for Bella." he said simply. I raise my glass shakily.

"I'm thankful for my shop, for leading me to this wonderful family, and for Anthony who's managed to steal my heart, and for Edward who's…" I struggle to say what lies in my heart.

"Who's made me hope again." I whisper. Edward's hand tightens on mine.

"I'm thankful for all of you nuts, especially Bella." I laugh and flash her a wink. "For Emmett, who makes me laugh everyday."

"Dig in everybody." Carlisle says taking a swig of his wine. We all follow suit and begin begin passing dishes and filling our plates.

"Esme this is all so delicious." I say. She smiles.

"Thank you dear, but I know everyone's waiting for the pies." she says. Emmett moans.

"I know I am."

We eat with easy conversation and stuff ourselves. My stomach feels tight under my dress and I know I've overdone it, but it's so worth it.

The men pick up and clean the dishes and I go collapse on the sofa with the girls, Anthony rests on my lap.

The men join us soon after. Each man cuddling their significant other, Edward pulls me into his side and I smile.

I'm thankful for the way they make me feel. So full of love and full of hope.

 **To clarify, while they have been kissing and giving in to feelings. They've been rather ambiguous. This is the first time she's actually accepted a date. The matter of Bella being 'Mommy' is ambiguous as well, he calls her it in passing, says it out loud when he doesn't realize. We'll find out soon why! Next chapter the date, and VERY soon a little perspective from Anthony himself**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sexual content ahead. You have been warned.**

When I woke up my thoughts immediately went to Edward and Anthony. They brought butterflies to my stomach and a smile to my face. I showered quickly, dressed, and made myself some breakfast. When I opened the door I was surprised to find a vase of orange and pink tulips, I stooped to pick them up finding a small card.

 _For all the treats, smiles, and kisses. Edward and Anthony._ I smile and place them on my table gazing at their vibrant color. My men are spoiling me.

Felix is waiting outside for me again. He drives me in silence and I thank him for the ride as I begin the day.

Angela continues to question be as flowers keep being delivered to the shop. The first were already waiting for me when I arrived, Angela had opened that day and the moment I stepped in she pounced for information.

"Someone got some flowers." She smirks pointing behind her.

"What?" I looked over her shoulder to find a vase of lilies. I pulled away from her clutches to get a closer look. They were beautiful and smelled lovely. I plucked the card.

 _I can't stop thinking about you. Edward. Anthony won't stop talking about you too._

I smile brightly and pocket the card. I can't stop thinking about them either.

"So Edward?" Angela asks. I blush and roll my eyes.

"Edward and his adorable son Anthony." Angela smirks.

We go about our day making more treats and serving customers. At about lunch-time another vase is delivered, this time is pink carnations.

 _Can't wait for tonight. Edward._

By the time I get home I have 5 vases of flowers, I don't even know where I'm going to put all of these. I try to hold some anger because he's spending so much, but they're so beautiful. I throw on the dress Alice got me, I'm thankful I own at least on strapless bra, but it's doing wonders for me in this dress. I marvel at the way the dress clings to my form and how great my breasts look under the lace. I opt for flats because I really don't want to trip tonight. My hair is left down and I put on a little mascara and a light swipe of lipstick. When I hear a knock at the door my heart beats wildly and I open it with a blush.

Edward greets me with that damn crooked grin.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." I grin shyly as his eyes look set a searing trail down my body. Thank you Alice.

"You look handsome." And he does, his hair is disheveled and his eyes shine brightly. He's wearing a suit, as I've become accustomed to.

"Did you receive my flowers?" He asks taking a hold of my hand, I lock the door and follow him out.

"Yes, they were beautiful. Thank you." He smiles and leads me to a low, dark sports car. It looks expensive. He holds open the door and I slide in, then we're driving to some unknown location.

"How's Anthony?" I ask, he looks over from the road to give me a crooked boyish grin.

"He's having a sleepover with Emmett," I can only imagine them goofing off and wrestling around. "He misses you." He adds glancing at my reaction. I smile warmly.

"I miss him." I say because it's true.

Edward takes us to a restaurant that's lit solely by candlelight. It's sultry and romantic, we're seated to in a private booth isolated by drooping fabric. Edward takes my hand as I look over my menu.

"This is really nice Edward. It's beautiful." His hooded eyes gaze into mine.

"It can't compare to you." I blush and gaze at the menu. "I mean it." He adds. "You light up a whole room, and attract everyone's eye. That smile of yours is blinding." My heart pounds in my chest and I find it hard to breath. This handsome, wonderful man, finds me beautiful.

"Thank you."

We're interrupted by the waiter.

"Hello, how are you doing this evening?" He smiles warmly at me, I smile in return, he's very friendly.

"I'm well, thank you," I look down at the menu. "I'd like the spinach stuffed shells with the mushroom chicken please." I look up to Edward who's glaring at our waiter.

"The steak, medium-well, with the baked potato and broccoli, and a bottle of champagne." He says his voice clipped, my eyebrows raise.

"What was that about?" I hiss as the waiter leaves. Edward looks at me incredulously.

"You honestly don't know?" Edward asks, I frown. "He was eyeballing you, you're here with me and he has the balls to oggle you." I stare at Edward for a second then begin laughing. Edward's face twists adorably into confusion.

"I didn't even notice, I only have eyes for you." I say, he smirks and his chest puffs up. His ego was clearly stroked, I giggle and roll my eyes.

"What do you do Edward?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I own a lot of businesses."

"What sort of businesses?"

"Mostly clubs and shipping. I invest in the occasional shop, quite a few real estate companies, and financial institutions." My mouth falls open, that explains the seemingly endless flow of fiftys at the bakery.

"Wow, that impressive. You're so young." He looks quite young.

"30 is hardly young, and I inherited a lot of businesses from my family." I nod and sip at my water.

"So your whole family is involved in businesses all over the city?" Edward nods.

"Alice has a lot of boutiques and salons, Emmett dabbles in construction, Carlisle even funds volunteer clinics."

Our waiter brings us our food then, and it looks delicious.

"That sounds kind of stressful though, the one business keeps me on my toes." I say taking a bite of my chicken. Edward's cutting into a large piece of steak.

"It can be, I've got a lot of assistants and managers to oversee everything, I really try not to be too busy for Anthony. He needs a lot of stability." I frown at the thought of sweet Anthony in distress.

"Was it some kind of tragic event? I'm sorry I don't have any right asking." Edward gives a soft sad smile, and thinks for a moment.

"He was born premature. I couldn't bring him home for a month. His lungs weren't developed properly and his heart was weak. For the first years of his life I had to administer breathing treatments regularly he got so attached to the constant care, not to mention he has a weaker disposition, he developed a bit of separation anxiety. He needs a routine, with stable people in his life. His first day of school required counseling, and a lot of TLC to survive." My eyes are filled with tears as I imagine Anthony as a tiny baby in an incubator with tubes and wires all over his body. The fear Edward must have felt for his son must have been excrutiating. I take Edward's hand and squeeze it tightly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Edward," It's all I can say without crying.

Edward clears his throat and takes a large gulp of his champagne. I take a generous swallow as well braving myself for my next question.

"Is his mother…?" Edward shakes his head.

"She died in childbirth." It's like a bucket of ice washes over me.

"Oh Christ, I am so sorry, fuck I'm really not trying to make this the most miserable date ever." Edward gives me his patent crooked grin.

"Don't worry about it. Tell me about your family." I stall, by taking a large bite of my pasta. I even chew extra long as I try to think about what to say.

"I was an only child, and so were my parents so I didn't have any Aunts or Uncles or cousins. My Mom died about 8 years ago in a plane crash." My throat tightens and I close my eyes to stop the tears. Edward's hand clasps onto mine.

"I was actually supposed to fly with them, but I decided to visit my Dad last minute, jeeze that really had me messed up." I get quiet for a minute and Edward doesn't push me. I'm thankful as I battle the suffocating feeling weighing on my chest.

"My Dad was the Chief of Police, he was responding to a burglary one night and got shot, he didn't make it." A few tears managed to get past my eyelids and fall, I open my eyes and find Edward gazing sadly down at me. He leans forward and wipes my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Bella, please know that you are not alone." I smile weakly and pick at my food. Edward's phone rings. Edward looks to me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it has to be an emergency if they're calling tonight." I nod.

"Go ahead." He answers the phone.

"Emmett, yeah it's going good, what? Put him on, hey little man, I'm out with Bella, Mhmm I told her, Yes, you still need to go to bed Anthony I'll be home later. Don't cry Anthony, yes hold on." He holds the phone out to me. I take it quickly.

"Anthony?" I ask. I hear the soft sounds of wheezing and sniffling, it breaks my heart.

"Anthony baby what's wrong?" I ask alarmed. He sniffles loudly.

" _Can you come home_?" He asks. I frown, I was really having a good time with Edward, but his son must come first.

"Sure." I say slightly disheartened. "Your Daddy can come home, he'll be home soon okay?" I look to Edward who looks apologetic, I send him a forgiving smile.

" _No you too. Both of you._ " Anthony demands, I look to Edward with raised eyebrows.

"You want me to come home too?" I ask aloud looking to Edward for answers. He runs and hand through his hair and nods gazing at me imploringly. I nod. I'm game if you are, we communicate silently.

"Okay baby, but you need to calm down. Daddy and I are on our way okay?" Anthony takes a few deep breaths. And Edward waves down our waiter handing him his hard and telling him to make it quick.

" _Can you stay on the phone?_ " Anthony asks softly. I take Edward's hand and let him help me up, then follow him out, his hand stays firmly on my back.

"Sure baby, what do you want to talk about?" Edward helps me into the car his hands lingering along my body. I bite my lip and blush, and he smirks.

" _Uncle Emmett says you and Daddy are on a date._ " he says. I blush and let out a soft gasp as Edward's hand comes to rest on my leg.

"Yes we are."

" _Was he a gentleman? Because Daddy always says to be a gentleman to beautiful girls._ " I giggle.

"Yes your Daddy was a gentleman." _Was_ ever since leaving the restaurant he's become quite grabby, not that I'm complaining. His hand pushes my dress up a few inches and skims along my thigh. I shudder and swallow thickly.

" _Emmett says gentleman's get kisses. Are you going to give Daddy a kiss?_ " I frown.

"Can you hand Emmett the phone please?" I ask, the phone is jostled around.

" _Hello?_ " Emmett's deep voice asks. I have to bite my lip from moaning when Edward's hand rises higher on my thigh. I give him a frustrated look which he reciprocates with bewildered innocence.

"You're going to need to stop feeding Anthony all this stuff about me and Edward or I'll have to ban you from my shop." Emmett gasps into the phone. The threat never gets old.

" _No Bella Bee, you can't do that, here talk to Anthony. Anthony tell her how much you love Uncle Emmett and how much you want him to be happy._ "

" _Hi Bella._ " Anthony says. I smile.

"Hi Anthony." Edward's brave hand pinches softly making me squeak. I push his offending hand away with a glare, Edward only smirks.

Edward pulls into the parking garage of a tall building. Of course he has some kind of ritzy penthouse.

" _We're in the elevator._ " I tell Anthony. He shouts in excitement. The ride up is silent, except for my gasps and squeaks as Edward's hands trail over my body. Once we're off the elevator Edward lifts me into his arms carrying me down the hall, he unlocks the door and walks in where we are immediate bombarded by Anthony. I hang up the phone and slide it into Edward's jacket pocket.

"Daddy! Bella!" Anthony cries, Edward sets me down and I immediately bend to embrace my little man. He hugs me tightly nuzzling into my neck and idly twirling a lock of hair. It seems to calm him down.

"Are you okay Anthony?" Edward asks stooping and placing a hand on his small back. Anthony nods in my hair.

"Mhmm." he says into my neck. I giggle. Edward pulls Emmett into one of those bro handshake half hug things. They pat each others backs and Emmett sends me a wicked grin and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and lift Anthony, who, given the late hour, seems quite tired.

"Where's your room baby?" I ask and he leads me upstairs to his room. It's light blue, with plush cream carpet. The kind of carpet you don't mind your kid crawling across. There's a dark chest at the end of a twin bed that's slightly ajar, hinting at the toys inside. A bookshelf in the corner holds an adorable piggy bank, a few action figures, and a lot of child's books. Atop a dresser sits a fish tank with numerous brightly colored fish. I lay Anthony under the fluffy covers of his dark blue bedspread and tuck him in. He curls up and looks up at me with sleepy eyes. I kneel on the floor and kiss his forehead, running a hand through his hair.

"Sleep well baby," I kiss his little nose. "Have happy dreams." He closes his eyes and I wait around for a few minutes just watching the rise and fall of his little chest. I grab a nearby teddy bear and tuck it into his arms and turn around. Edward is standing in the doorway his dark eyes cast on me. He's removed his suit jacket and tie, his crisp button down is unbuttoned at the top with rolled sleeves. He's towering and impressive.

"He's asleep." I state. Edward nods and holds out a hand, and take it and am immediately whirled around. Edward pushes me into the wall of the hall. I gasp lightly. Edward bears down on me his dark eyes staring down at me. He leans forward trapping me.

"Bella." he breathes lowly. My breath hitches as he nuzzles into my neck.

"So beautiful." he murmurs against my heated skin. I bite my lip to keep from moaning, Edward's hands come to to my waist, and he lifts me. I let out a low squeal and wrap my legs around him, my hands come round his shoulders and settle on his soft hair. He moans when I pull it. Edward's lips find mine and they dance for dominance. He takes my bottom lip into his mouth and bites it roughly, I moan into his mouth and pull his hair roughly. He growls and presses into my body, his arousal presses against my panty clad center and I close my eyes and whimper. I need him. Edward presses against me again, moving to place open mouth kisses along my jaw and on my neck.

"Edward." I breath. "Edward baby, not here." Edward's lips don't cease the attack on my neck as he lifts me from the wall and carries me down the hall. My eyes are squeezed tight and only open when I'm suddenly airborne, landing on the silken sheets of a massive bed. I'm not on the bed long before Edward pounces, he finds space between my legs and leans over me. For a moment he just stares.

"God Bella, I've been wanting this since I met you." He grinds his large member on me again to prove his point.

"This body has had me hard." He grinds on me again, making me moan loudly. Edward sits up pulling me with him, his hands tease my thighs before grabbing hold of the skirt of my dress and pulling it upward. I shift to help him remove the dress. He pulls it slowly up my stomach, over my breasts, and pulls it over my head. The dress is thrown behind him immediately and he pushes me back down, just staring. His eyes roam over my bra-clad breasts and down my stomach resting on my panty covered hips.

"Fuck." he growls dragging his arms up my sides. I shiver and gasp. His hands swirl lightly up my sides and rest on the sides of my breasts. His thumbs brush over them hardening my nipples and making them strain against my bra.

I bite my lip and squirm against Edward as his hands tease my breasts.

"Oh Edward." I moan when my bra-cups are pulled down and my nipples are tweaked by his talented fingers. He tugs at them again making me twist and whimper.

"So responsive." Edward breathes reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. It's pulled from my body and tossed behind him. His hands come to cup my naked breasts testing their weight.

"So fucking beautiful." He moans. My hands which are clasping the silken sheets tightly rise shakily to unbutton his shirt. Once unbuttoned I pull it off his shoulders. My hands come to rest on the heated skin of his shoulders testing the muscle that lie beneath. My hands wander down his chest, making him moan lightly when they the hard muscles of his lower abs. His hands squeeze my breasts, and I mewl lightly. Edward stands up and undoes his belt, then he steps out of his pants. I can't stop watching.

"Take of the panties." he growls. I shiver and thumb the sides, then wiggle out of them. My legs stay closed in embarrassment.

"Open those fucking legs beautiful. I want to see all of you." His tone is so dark and hard. I shift them open with a blush. Edward moans and steps out of his boxers. I'm suddenly staring at a very hard very intimidating cock. He wraps his hand around it and pumps a few times staring down at me. My legs tremble and I can feel the moisture of my excitement. He grabs a small square of foil from the nightstand drawer and opens it, securing a condom over his length.

"I'm going to fuck you now." He says, and a thrill runs up my spine. He joins me on the bed settling between my legs. I moan when the the head rubs against my wet folds.

"Wait Edward." I breath as he presses into me. He stills and looks down at me.

"I-I" I blush and look away. His hand rests on my cheek and forces me to meet his eye.

"You can tell me anything beautiful." He says with soft eyes, I bite my lip and blush brightly. His thumb runs across my cheek.

"That blush is so beautiful." he says reverently. I smile and stare into his eyes.

"I've never done this before." I admit shyly, Edward stares down at me.

"You've never had sex? You're a fucking virgin?" Edward asks weakly, I shake my head shyly.

"No... I've had sex, it was a long time ago..." Jesus this is awkward, almost as bad as the fumbling mess that was the taking of my virginity three years ago. Words cannot describe _that_ experience.

"I mean _this_ I'm not a girl who does it on the first-" He cuts me off with a long kiss, silencing my worries about being perceived as... easy.

Edward stares down at my body setting it on fire with his intense gaze, he presses himself into my wet center again and I moan.

"I'm going to worship your body Bella. I'm going to make it hum with pleasure." My toes curl and I shiver at the thought.

"It's your choice beautiful, only if you want it." Edward says pressing into me, I bite my lip and nod.

"Please Edward. Please." I moan.

"Tell me you're on birth control, I need to feel you." I gulp and nod meekly, thankful more than ever that I opted to take it to regulate my periods.

Edward bends capturing my nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirls around it making me squirm against the head of his cock. Edward moans against my nipple, then shifts his hips pushing forward.

My other breast is fondled by Edward's hand while his mouth nibbles on my nipple. My hands find purchase in his hair and pull it tightly while he pushes into me working his way deeper into me. I still when I feel stretched in such a way that's almost painful, it's Jesus has it really been that long?

"Relax baby, just breath." He breathes against my breast. Edward rises to stare down at me, his eyes fall on where we're connected and he groans.

"Fuck baby you're so tight, so warms, so perfect." I shift my hips and groan, it burns lightly and I feel stretched. I'm so unbelievably full, when I shift again a delicious tingle of pleasure pools in my belly, I still feel a stretched feeling, but the unexpected tingle makes me feel better. Edward's hands find purchase on my hips and he pulls me closer eliciting a moan from both of us. He pulls out slowly staring down at me, then pushes himself back in, my back arches and I cry out.

"God Bella, you're incredible." he breathes as he starts setting a slow satisfying pace. My toes curl and my hands clamp down on the sheets tightly, sharp gasps and breathy moans fill the air as we move together.

I'm building up, my whole body is on fire but something in my belly, something low and warm is desperately wanting a release. Edward lifts my legs over his shoulders and grasps my hips tightly, his movements become primal and his gaze is wild and dark. He begins to pound into me quickly filling me rapidly. My moans are loud and unforgiving and I squirm beneath him as he fills me faster and harder. My eyes close tightly and I'm seeing stars. My body slackens as a something inside of me breaks and I'm riding on waves of intense pleasure.

"Edward!" I cry out loudly, his pace never slows, and manages to quicken, building me up once more, it's pleasure, and moaning, and the delicious slapping of skin. Edward presses into me harder and faster, groaning rapidly with every breath. His hands squeeze my hips tightly and finally he stills inside of me roaring loudly, I fall apart again with him. He throws himself onto the bed pulling me, still connected, onto him. He's below me staring intensely up at my body, his hands grip my hips and he arches up into me and I gasp. My eyes close and I rock against him, every shift of my hips brings more pleasure.

"That's it beautiful. Ride my cock." I moan as his words fill me with electric thrills of want and need. I rise on my knees and come back down, moaning when he fills me and hits a spot that makes me see stars. I rise and do it again, and again, and again. It's addictive, the way he hits every part of me, all the delicious spots that tingle. My clit grinds on his pelvis everytime I move and it's dizzying.

"Look at me." Edward demands in a husky growl, I open my eyes and look down at him. His hands are gripping my hips and his eyes watching me intensely.

"You're so beautiful." He says. I moan as I fuck him. "So sexy." He moans watching my breasts bounce. He looks down at where we're connected. "So tight, so wet… for me." I moan and start moving faster.

"This body responds so well to me. Fuck baby, it's mine." I shiver and arch crying out. He's right my body responds to his every touch, craves only him. It's his. Edward calls out under me, stilling beneath me. I roll off of him with a long sigh.

I close my eyes and hum softly. My body is flushed and coming down from a wonderful high. Edward shifts, pulling me close, I open my eyes and gaze up at him. His eyes are soft and he's smiling softly. I smile and give him a soft kiss.

"You're so beautiful Bella, I only wish you'd believe that." I blush. He wraps his arms around my middle and pulls his comforter over us.

"Sleep beautiful," he says I close my eyes and rest against his shoulder.

"You're amazing Edward." I breath softly. He kisses the top of my head.

 **My hubby didn't have developed lungs, his Mom got up every three hours for the first few years to give him a breathing treatment. His asthma is manageable now.**

 **I know a sweety who likes to rub my sweater, it's lacy with an almost velvet material. It centers him, hence the hair thing with Bella.**

 **Finally, on the matter of virginity... after many a thought I decided that no, she was not. For many reasons. She grew up with a group of boys. Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil. As a curious teenager that was bound to happen. However, I'd like to believe that the experience was awkward, being their first, and being such a close friend. They probably laid there afterward staring at the ceiling then vowed to never do it again because it was weird. Then she had the grief of her Father dying and threw herself into her work. So she's not a virgin, but she's not even all that experienced.**

 **Note: This is probably the only lemon I'll write. Everything else will be alluded to.**

 **AAAND there. Bwahahaha**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A POV from Anthony.**

 **Send the love**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so excited! I've been waiting to share this moment!**

 **Without further ado. Anthony!**

Spongebob has a Mom and Dad.

Jake and Finn both share a Mom and Dad.

Spiderman had a Mom and Dad too, Daddy says they died though, that's why he lives with his Uncle and Aunt.

Daddy's like Spiderman his Mom and Dad died so he lived with Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle.

He gets sad when I ask if I'd have to live with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, or Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper.

He tells me not to say stuff like that, 'cause it makes him sad and he never ever wants to leave me. I don't want him to leave.

Never. Ever.

Daddy is the best Daddy.

He holds me, and when I cry he says it's okay. Daniel's Daddy yells at him and tells him to that boys don't cry.

Boys do cry though, I know 'cause I'm a boys and I cry, Daniel's Daddy makes no sense.

Daddy also takes me to Bella.

Bella is prettiest person in the whole world. Even prettier than Rose, and Alice, and Nana, which is hard because they're reeaaally pretty.

She's awesome too.

She makes yummy pies, and she teaches me how, and she even lets me sit on the counter and lick the spoon.

Daddy says I don't have a Mommy, I think she needs to be found.

I've been paying attention so I know my Mommy when I see her.

First, she can't be a cat or a dog or a snort. She has to be like me.

Second, she feeds me, and cares about me, like the Momma bird and the egg.

That's a hard one. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose feed me and care about me, so does Nana, but they're not _my_ Mommy.

I know that.

Third, she has to tuck me in to bed, and kiss my forehead, and read stories, and sing. All Mommy's on TV do that, and TV is the truth.

Fourth, her kisses can't give cooties. Oliver said that girls kisses give cooties. He kissed Hannah at school and then he got these horrible itchy spots like her. He says that the only girls who don't give cooties are Mommys 'cause his Mommy kisses him and he doesn't get all itchy.

That's all I know from TV and books and other kids with Mommys.

Bella does that stuff.

She's like me. I have Daddy's hair, and Daddy's eyes, but Bella and I gots the same skin color. It's really really white. We don't match a lot, but that's okay. She laughs a lot and so do I. Daddy's really serious. She's like me that way.

Bella gives me food all the time. She makes yummy chicken, and the bestest pies ever. And she holds me, and hugs me, and smiles really pretty, and asks if I'm okay, and when we had that fun water fight she cleaned me like Mommy's do and gave me her cool Spiderman shirt. Spiderman is my favorite. She's a super good Mommy for knowing that.

Bella tucks me in too. After her date with Daddy she came over and she tucked me in, and she kisses my forehead all the time, and she's read stories to me before.

And then there's the kisses, she never, ever makes me itchy with red spots. She makes me happy.

Her kisses have magic 'cause they make me feel like flying. And her hair is the softest thing ever, it's fun to play with, and she lets me no matter what.

Then there's the mostest important reason.

I love her.

Really love her, she's my Mommy and boys are supposed to love their Mommys, and since I love her, she has to be my Mommy.

Daddy likes her too, Uncle Emmett says Daddy loooooves her.

That's good, because I love her and if Daddy does something stupid to make Mommy not love me, I'd be really mad.

I'd run away and live with Bella and make pies and have special kisses.

Even though I love Daddy.

I'd miss him, he's the best Daddy, I don't want to have to run away.

I just want them. Both.

Like Mommys and Daddys on TV. The ones who live together and wear special rings.

I jump out of bed and run into Daddys room. He's asleep and snoring.

He's silly.

"Daddy!" I yell jumping on the bed.

He makes a funny sound and sits up.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" He looks at the bed and looks sad. It's a big bed. Too big for just him.

"Where's Bella?"

I smile really really big.

"Bella's here? She slept here?" Daddy nods but he still looks sad. He keeps looking at the bed.

This is good. If Bella and Daddy live together then I get them both.

"Daddy. When are you gonna give Bella the special ring so she stays and gets to be my Mommy?" Daddy's eyes get really big.

"Anthony, why don't you go see if you can find Bella. We'll talk about it later."

I frown, Daddy didn't answer me.

He better make Bella my Mommy.

Mommy isn't in the bathroom. Or in Daddy's office.

When I peek in the kitchen I see her in Daddy's shirt making food.

She looks pretty.

She always looks pretty.

Bella holds me close and I play with her hair as she makes breakfast. She dances around and sings and I sing and it's the bestest feeling in the world.

I love her.

She's my Mommy.

 **Bella**

I wake to the soft light of sunrise on my face. Slowly I blink and look around. I hadn't seen much of Edward's room last night, it's light grey, and masculine. A massive flat screen is rests on the wall opposite of us between two windows. A glass door opens to a balcony outside, the door to a closet is open revealing lines of suits and button ups. All the furniture is black and sturdy, and minimally decorated.

I wiggle out of Edward's tight grip tip-toeing to the bathroom, my hips are tender, and every movement reminds me of the soreness below. I flush as I recall last night. Once relieved I shrug on Edward's button up and wiggle into my panties. His shirt is long on me, and I feel comfortable enough to go downstairs. His kitchen is nice, professional even, like everything else in his home. I dig around the fridge finding some berries and bacon. It doesn't take me long to find out where everything is. I make some pancake batter from scratch and add blueberries, and a hint of cinnamon. While the bacon fries I flip the pancakes and butter them generously. A saucepan of blueberry syrup bubbles, and I've set the median with three plates. The dining room table looked too large and nice for a small breakfast.

I'm humming and flipping the pancakes when small feet come running in.

"Bella you're here." Anthony says excitedly wrapping his arms around my legs. I bend and lift him up on my hip, he's wearing my old Spiderman shirt looking adorable with sleep rumpled hair. He rests his cheek on my shoulder and plays idly with my hair.

"Good morning baby." I say as I shake the bacon of it's grease and load it on a plate. Anthony watches me curiously.

"Good morning," Anthony breathes. I shift him on my hip and begin to hum "You Are My Sunshine." I dance around a bit as I load everything. Anthony giggles and wiggles with me.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." I sing he smiles and joins me.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." We're dancing around and singing when I see Edward leaning against the counter. He's wearing sweats and a white T-shirt looking handsome and casual, he smiles warmly as he watches us.

"A beautiful woman in my clothes, dancing with my son, while making me breakfast. I've managed to obtain the dream." I blush and giggle and place a stack of pancakes in front of Edward. I also bring over the syrup and the bacon and take my seat. Anthony doesn't let go so I let him rest on my lap.

I feed him small bites while I feed myself.

"This is yummy." he says through a large bite. I poke his nose.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food." I say. He giggles as he nibbles on some bacon. Edward puts his hand around my waist eating with a large grin and numerous compliments.

"Are you going to stay with us today?" Anthony asks. I shrug and glance at Edward who seems to be just as curious.

"I need to go home and get ready." Their faces fall. "After that we can go do something fun." I'm rewarded with two crooked grins.

"Yay!" Anthony cries bouncing on my lap.

For a moment it's just us, Edward with his arm around my waist and a bright grin, and Anthony sitting on my lap playing with my hair. It's just us. A family.

It wasn't the first time I'd thought that. Edward had lit up my world and filled me with feelings I'd never felt before. And Anthony, the sweet boy had fired into me a love I'd never thought I'd feel. He was my sweet boy, I was his Bella. We were as mother and child.

I smiled down at him ruffling his hair and feeding him another bite.

"Let's get cleaned up baby." I say kissing his sticky cheeks.

"Oliver at school says girls kisses give cooties." I frown down at him. Is he saying he doesn't want me to kiss him anymore?

"Except Mommys. Mommys don't give cooties." He says. "And you don't give me cooties so you have to be my Mommy." I laugh in response.

Anthony hugs me.

"Daddy now I have a Mommy." he says. He's been offhandedly calling me Mommy, but we've never actually established what that means for the three of us.

I hug him back staring at Edward.

"We need to talk." I mouth to him. He nods with a stiff jaw.

We get cleaned up and drive to my apartment in awkward silence. I shift in my seat, Anthony talks excitedly from the back about wanting to show his new Mommy to his friends. I nod and smile weakly while Edward drives silently his eyes hard on the road in front of us.

My heart clenches and I fear this may be the end of us.

At my apartment Anthony sits on the couch watching TV while I take a quick shower when I step into my room to change I'm startled by Edward. He pushes me against the wall and stares down at me.

"You drive me crazy Bella. Those eyes, biting that damn lip." I hadn't even know I was biting my lip. "That body, and how it responds to me." I moan when his hand grabs my towel-clad breast. "But nothing turns me on more than to see you with my son. Fuck Bella, you're so good with him." I moan when he places open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"It's too much to come into your life and ask you to be his mother, but fuck Bella we both adore you. We both need you." He stares down at me his eyes wide and vulnerable. It's all on me. I decide how far we go. He's giving me the chance to say it's too much, that I want out.

My heart clenches at the thought. They've come into my lonely existence and given it meaning. I don't want them to go. I grasp Edward's face with my hand and pull him close, my kiss is needy and passionate. I want this, I need this. I pour into the kiss and he responds. When we pull apart for air all we can do is stare.

"I want to be with you Edward, and I know what that entails. I want to be with Anthony too." He smiles crookedly and kisses me softly.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that." he says.

I get dressed slowly thanks to Edward's grabby hands, once I'm donning a pair of wool tights, a heavier dress, and a heavy cardigan I make my way back out. Anthony glances up and smiles.

"You look pretty Mommy." He says and it warms my heart.

"She does, doesn't she." Edward says putting his hand on my waist. I roll my eyes and make my way to the closet by the door. I pull out an old quilt Mom made when she went through her quilting phase, and a wicker basket she weaved during her weaving phase. I have a lot of knick-knacks from her phases. Candles, pottery, paintings, whittled wood works.

"How about a picnic today? The weather's no good for it, but we can go someplace and do an indoor thing?" Edward grins.

"I know just the place." He says.

I help Anthony shrug into his jacket and Edward helps me into mine. Edward drives tightlipped about the location amusement and mirth dancing in his eyes.

We pull up to a hotel and I eye it speculatively. Edward helps me from the car and I shiver immediately as snowy Chicago wind envelops me. Anthony snuggles into me for warmth and Edward ushers us inside tossing his keys to the valet without a passing glance.

We ride the elevator up, climbing higher until it opens on the room.

My mouth drops open.

The entire roof is essentially a greenhouse, patches of grass are framed by pebbled paths, and plants bloom healthily.

"Wow." I breath looking around. "How do you know about this place?" I say looking to Edward, he's smiling with pride.

"I own it." He states. I gape at him and his casual behavior about admitting to owning an entire hotel.

"Let's go sit."

Anthony is very excited about smoothing out the blanket taking one corner at a time and adjusting it in the grass. When he's finished he beams up at us, God Anthony is so cute.

I take a seat and Anthony snuggles onto my lap as I hand out the sandwiches I'd packed into the basket.

"Mommy my birthday is coming up." Anthony says seriously. "Will you make a cake? All my friends are going to be there and I told them all about your cakes and-" I press a finger to his rapidly moving lips.

"Of course baby," His answer smile is so bright it could power the city.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nearly 300 reviews! You guys seriously rock, I can't believe the support you've all provided.**

December nineteenth.

Anthony's birthday.

We're having the party at the bakery, I've closed the shop for the occasion. Alice, Rose, Esme, Angela and I spent the morning hanging decorations all over, transforming the shop into a superhero themed kid's delight.

A table is set up with a dozen cupcakes in chocolate and vanilla, they're decorated with superhero masks and bright colors. Anthony's cake is a masterpiece I worked tirelessly on all morning, Spiderman, his favorite superhero, is depicted in frosting, white frosting like webbing reads: _Happy Birthday Anthony!_

We've got paper plates and pizza set up as well as dozens of games, I even borrowed a projector and Wii and set up a couple of games for the kids to play.

"We should have had the party at an actual kid place." I grumble as I look around trying to make sure it's fun enough for kids. Mrs. Cope has all of her kids books and toys set out hoping to land a sale or two.

"Anthony insisted we have the party here though." Alice says with an impish grin. Rose chimes in then.

"And you can't deny that kid anything."

She's one to talk, I watch her cave all the time.

He's just so damn cute.

The door opens with a ring of the bell and Anthony comes charging in looking around in astonishment. The excitement and wonder on his face makes it worth every moment of the setup.

"Mommy this place looks so cool!" I laugh and ruffle his hair.

"I'm glad baby." Edward comes in his arms laden with presents, he smiles that heartbreaking smile at me and I nearly melt.

Emmett is as rambunctious as the kids I keep catching him playing games looking like he's genuinely enjoying it. He's a giant five year old, I swear.

Anthony parades me around his friends bragging that this is my store, that I made the cool cake, and that I'm the prettiest Mommy here.

His friend's Mom's don't appreciate it.

"So do you honestly enjoy playing Mommy or do you just want access to Daddy's assets." Anthony's got a friend named Riley who's bad tempered and spoiled. I nearly went on a tirade when he ripped a cupcake out of Anthony's hand and declared it his. Meeting his Mother, I realize that being a shit is genetic. Bree is smiling condescendingly at me. Waiting for a response, oh I'll give her one.

I straighten glaring down at her my voice low and harsh. How dare she let her kid treat my Anthony like crap and then have the audacity to accuse me of being a golddigger.

"Look Bree, I'm going to resist the urge to hit you in front of the kids because I have some kind of class. My relationship with my _son_ and his father is absolutely none of your business and I have no interest in monetary efforts, I'm quite well off myself due to my _own_ business. I don't like what you're implying so I suggest you and your little brat leave before I do something we'll both regret."

Bree isn't smiling anymore. She hastily marches over to where Riley is aggressively playing the Wii and drags him out. Good riddens.

Rose cackles and I realize that the other parents just witnessed our entire interaction. I blush under their gaze.

"Baby B is scary!" Emmett roars, I roll my eyes and ward off his comments about dominatrix, Mama bear, and ballcrusher.

Edward is smirking.

"That was rather impressive how you defended yourself and our son."

 _Our son._

I love the thought. A little too much.

We all sing cheerily, Alice takes dozens of pictures of Anthony standing in front of his cake a huge smile on his face. He blows out the six candles with gusto and jumps up and down when he gets them all in one blow.

He keeps smirking about his wish, and saying that he'll never tell but he can't wait for it to come true.

Then it's present time.

He's lucky enough to get birthday presents and in a week he'll get Christmas presents. Damn. I need to make sure he doesn't end up spoiled.

But he's just so cute.

After the party we bid farewell to his friends and their families and thank them all for coming. Anthony is the perfect gentleman shaking adults hands and patting his friends on the back in the bro hug his Dad does with Emmett.

I stay behind to clean up urging Edward to go because Anthony looks dead on his feet.

"Edward I'll be fine, take our son home he needs to rest." Edward softens when I say 'our son' and acquises.

"Alright, come over as soon as you're done." I've been staying at Edward's just about every night since our first date. Edward says it's for my safety which is partially true. He just likes having open access to me, and I don't mind at all.

"I will, go, I'll be there soon." I give Edward a quick kiss and a smile. He packs Anthony out and I begin the cleanup.

I'm just packing a couple of boxes into the car Edward left for me when a body presses into mine bending me over the trunk.

My heart pounds in my chest and I gasp shaky breaths.

"There's money inside." I say weakly. The man behind me chuckles softly.

"I don't want your money." The arousal pressed into my backside makes me hysterical.

"No please. Help!" I scream a hand comes down around my mouth.

"Be quiet." He snarls. "Fuck, watch out kitten, I'll be back."

My head is slammed against the hard metal of the car, I see stars and black out.

"Bella!" I shiver, feeling cold and wet all over. When I open my eyes I'm laying in the snow, my head hurts.

"Oh Bella." It's Mrs. Cope, she kneeling over me looking stricken. "I heard you cry out for help and I came down and found you lying in the street. Come inside and warm up babygirl."

Shelly helps me to my feet and walks me into her shop and upstairs where she lives in a small flat. She eases me into a comfy recliner and wraps me in a blanket.

"Can I use your phone?" My cell is in my purse, in the car.

Shelly hands me her phone and I dial the number I know by heart, it picks up immediately.

"Bella, why aren't you answering your phone?" I draw in a shaky breath.

"I left it in the car." I say weakly.

"Where are you? What happened baby I can hear it in your voice." I start to cry which makes him panic. Shelly takes the phone and informs him where I am.

I'm sipping hot chocolate when he comes in looking frantic.

"Baby, God I shouldn't have left, what happened?"

I shakily recall the events, Shelly adds her own input about hearing my scream and looking down and catching a man pinning me against the car. She cried out and scared him off, I didn't even realize she'd yelled at all.

"What did he look like Shelly?" Edward prompts. He's been extremely quiet during the story. His jaw clenching, his fists shaking, he's holding in barely bottle rage.

"I can't say, white, kind of lean, blond hair." Edward nods his jaw hard.

"Let's get you home Bella, thank you so much Mrs. Cope, have a nice holiday." Shelly gives me a hug and smiles sadly.

"You'll get through this baby girl." She tells me.

During the drive Edward doesn't speak, he simply clutches the steering wheel too tight and glares ahead.

He won't even look at me.

He hasn't since I told him what happened.

I don't know what's wrong, it's like he's mad at me for what happened. I slump further in my seat and look out the window.

I want to tell him that I got caught surprised, that I wasn't able to fight him off. I want to beg for his forgiveness, but my mouth is glued shut.

When we arrive Edward charges into his study shutting the door loudly and forcefully, he doesn't spare a second glance.

I make my way into the bathroom and take a scalding shower wanting to burn his touch off of me. When I get out I'm pink and blotchy, I feel cleaner, but I don't feel better.

I dress robotically pulling on one of Edward's shirts, his scent brings little comfort to me, I end up drifting to Anthony's room. He's curled in a ball, resting peacefully, I carefully curl up beside him and run a hand through his soft hair.

I love him. I love him so much it hurts to think that I can't be his Mommy anymore. I don't know when I begin to cry, but I'm aware of it when Anthony's sad voice points it out.

"Mommy why are you crying?" He asks softly. I sniffle and wipe a few tears away.

"Bella." I turn and look over my shoulder, Edward is standing in the doorway looking tense.

"Anthony needs to sleep." Chagrined and climb out of the bed and tuck Anthony back in.

"Of course, I'm sorry for waking you baby, go back to sleep I was just sad for a second." Anthony looks like he wants to argue.

"Anthony Bella and I need to talk and you need to sleep." Bella, not Mommy.

Anthony hugs me tight and I embrace him for what feels like the last time.

"Sleep baby," I urge pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Edward leads me to living room. I take a seat on the couch and sit fidgeting as he paces before me.

He's silent for a long time.

"You can't let this affect Anthony." Edward says finally. I nod tearfully.

"I wasn't trying to, I just… needed someone." Edward takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, he finally turns to look at me.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you." He says earnestly. My bottom lip wobbles with the force it takes to hold back a sob. Edward comes to kneel before me.

"Jesus Bella, it terrifies me that something could happen to you. It enrages me that someone would ever try to harm you, to take you from me." He runs a hand through his hair.

"I know it's my fault, there's so much I need to tell you, so much you don't know." He pulls at his hair and rests his head on my lap.

"I don't want to lose you, to scare you away. You're going to hate me," He whispers vulnerably.

I'm alarmed by his confession.

"You can't scare me away." I croak. "You couldn't if you tried… I-I love you."

Edward looks up quickly his expression adorably awed.

"You do?" I nod and bite my lip. His mouth consumes mine then passionate, burning, loving.

"I love you, I love you so much." He breathes when he pulls away. I hum against him my eyes closed.

"I can't sleep if Mommy's sad." A tiny voice interrupts. Edward and I turn to Anthony who's standing at the top of the stairs tears on his cheeks. I rush off the couch and up the stairs and pull him close.

"Shh baby, Mommy isn't sad anymore. Mommy is very happy, and she loves you and Daddy so much." Anthony sighs into my neck.

"I love you Mommy."

Edward has us all sleep together in his bed.

I don't object, I need my family.

 **She's going to have to find out. Any guesses on her reaction? Hit me up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all the support. To those who I see review several times for different stories, I try to message back most of you, but really, THANK YOU.** **And to SunflowerFran thanks for including me in the FB group and Juliza Rose for the shout out and reviews. It's amazing to get this kind of response, just thank you all so much!**

During the next week I focus on the holidays, closing my mind off the attack and the startling realization that Edward is keeping something very big from me. Of course, I'd always known there was something in the peripherals of our relationship. Something that seemed to involve the whole family. A part of me recognized this, but I turned it away, I still tune it out. I focus on the men that I love, my son and his Father. On the bond I feel with Rose and Alice, the brotherly attachment I have to Emmett and Jasper. The parental feelings I get from Esme and Carlisle.

I focus on the good because it hurts too much to try to think what they're hiding. It hurts that they're hiding it from me. It hurts that it seems to be linked to the man harassing me. It hurts that I'm so in love with them I can't imagine parting from them, and that scares me.

And all that hurt and fear are mixing around inside me in some violent cocktail.

I stay busy because a lot of customers make orders for holiday goodies, I also do a lot of shopping and fend off Shelly's insistence that I should go to the police. There isn't anything to report or anything to go on. I know that good cops like Dad would throw themselves into my problem, ruining their holiday and coming up with no evidence or leads. I have no real information to go on anyway.

Christmas Eve we're all gathered at Esme's, dressed to the nines and enjoying one anothers company as well as an amazing dinner.

My dress is cream and drapes and droops alluringly over my frame. Edward keeps gazing at me and I know he approves.

Anthony chatters on and on about Santa and how he hopes he'll bring him the nurf gun he saw on TV. Oh Santa delivered.

When we finish up we congregate to the front room where a massive tree dominates the space. It's decorated in white and glittering golds with large dangling ornaments and delicate paper angels. A beautiful regal angel gleams atop the tree and all I can do is gaze in wonder.

It's a Cullen-Masen-Whitlock- now Swan tradition to draw each others names and choose pajamas for them. Then one Christmas Eve night we unwrap them and wear them to bed.

Esme distributes each gift which only says the receiver's name- it's part of the fun to guess.

Carlisle's gift is a fleece pair of pants with a green plaid pattern, the shirt its paired with a plain black T-shirt. It gives nothing away as to its gifter, but I know, I tried to get Edward to buy something more festive.

Carlisle gazes at his gift then looks around at us. Edward gives me a wink then school's his features.

"Functional and well-intended for comfort- couldn't be Emmett or Alice." The two grin.

"Esme knows I need a new robe, she would have bought one, so it can't be her." Esme kisses his cheek fondly.

"Anthony would choose something brightly colored and cartoonish." Anthony giggles. "So it's Rose, Bella, Jasper, or Edward." I flush and steadfastly avoid his gaze. Oh God, what's going to happen when it's actually the person I got pjs for?

"She's your tell." Carlisle says with a grin. I close my eyes in defeat and hang my head in shame. Edward pulls me into his side. I crack my eyes open and find his bright smile.

"Sorry." I croak, he shrugs.

"You can do _many_ things well. Bella." he says. "But lying isn't one of them." I blush hot.

Esme opens her gift next, they're shiny black satin with pink trim and the occasional cheetah print embellishment. Esme stares at them for a moment before casting eyes to her children. Rose catches my eye and smirks, I look away flushed, do they all want me to give them away.

"Rose?" Esme asks. Rose grins and shares a look with her brother.

"No Esme- she helped." Jasper says with a grin. Esme runs a hand over the material.

"Thank you Jasper." She says.

Emmett tears into his package with enthusiasm of a child, Anthony becomes restless and so I pull him onto my lap where he starts playing with my hair. Edward grins and slips his own hand to my hair twirling it around his fingers.

"Masen men and my hair." I tease.

Emmett receives a pair of sweats that say 'sexy' and a shirt that says 'hunk'. I'm surprised when Emmett's guess about Rose proves false and Carlisle smirks.

"I knew I'd throw you off." he says.

Rose's silky nightgown and robe and scream high fashion and Alice. That proves correct.

Alice admitted to me Jasper has a thing for the military- like major aspiration and admiration for the men who fight for us.

I've chosen for him camo pants and a black wifebeater. It seemed fitting. Jasper's eyes jump to Alice then bounce between Rose and I. I try to busy myself by looking at Anthony- when I glance up Jasper smirks.

"Thanks Bella." he says, I flush.

Alice opens a two-piece lavender set, it's so sophisticated and beautiful.

"Esme." We all chime.

Edward's pajamas are fluffy fleece _Adventure Time_ print pants with an accompanying BMO shirt. Anthony schools his features and focuses on my hair- he was so happy he picked Daddy. We'd gone out and got Edward's favorite cartoon, the one he blames Anthony for watching. I've busted him laughing all on his own though. Edward hauls Anthony off my lap and into his arms while Anthony shrieks.

"You lie as bad as your Mother." He teases gruffly as he tickles Anthony, I flush and feel warm all over. Esme beams and wipes away a tear.

I'm up.

The tank top has a bat symbol and the cotton pants have Batman comics with a lot of comic 'bangs' and 'wams'.

It's down to Rose or Emmett, both are smirking at me.

"Rose baby, rekindling our old times?" Rose laughs and I give her a hug.

"Thank you."

Anthony tears into his pajamas and throws himself at Emmett when he finds Ninja Turtle pajamas .

We all retire and change into our new pajamas. Anthony shares the bed with us, snuggled between the two of us.

"Night Mommy, night Daddy." I kiss his cheek.

"Night baby." Edward kisses his forehead.

"Goodnight, son." He says.

Edward gives me a soft kiss.

"Night Bella." I grin and snuggle them closer.

"Night Edward."

Christmas morning I'm woken by Emmett pounding on the door.

"It's Christmas!" He yells excitedly. I groan and crack and eye, glancing at the clock beside the bed. It's six in the morning. I close my eyes and settle into bed, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Mommy, Daddy. Wake up." Anthony cries standing and jumping around. Edward groans. I sit up and grab ahold of Anthony smothering him with kisses and tickles.

"No-no Mommy!" He shrieks as I tickle his little sides. I lift his shirt and blow a raspberry on his little tummy. He kicks his feet and flails.

"Daddy save me." Edward who'd previously been watching with amusement neutrally, surges forward and begins tickling me. I shriek and attempt to wiggle away as they both attack me.

"Stop! Mercy! We need to open presents!" I cry. Finally they relent and we all make our way downstairs hair a mess and clothes wrinkled. Carlisle and Esme are perched on a loveseat both with a cup of coffee and tea, respectively. Alice is perched on Jasper's lap on a chair buzzing with excitement. Jasper grins lazily as he rubs Alice's side. Emmett is on the floor bouncing in excitement while Rosalie is lounged out beside him her long legs, and casual position looking more model than lazy.

Anthony buzzes to the tree admiring all of the presents that have been added since he went to sleep the night before.

I couldn't fight out of his death grip last night so Edward had to play Santa while I kept Anthony asleep.

Edward said I've stolen his son's heart and attention, and that he would be jealous if the same hadn't happened to himself.

Carlisle and Esme distribute presents to everyone so we all have a pile in front of us. Then the tearing begins.

Alice gives me a slinky purple dress with long sleeves and lace cutouts, it comes with a set of heels that look dangerous. I roll my eyes and give her a side hug. Edward gazes at the dress, looking up from what looks like an expensive pair of cufflinks.

"Yeah thanks Alice." He says low with that gleam in his dark eyes that makes me melt.

Maybe I'll wear it after all.

Emmett gives me another sassy apron as well as a pie dish. Clearly he wants me to make him more pie.

Rosalie gives me a dress that's more leathery armor than anything. It's sexy and fierce, and reminds me of a superheroine. Edward groans low in my ear.

"You'd look amazing in that." he breathes. I tingle and turn pink. Rosalie catches us and winks.

Esme's bath set with oils, bath bombs, lotions, and candles looks amazing and I can't wait to use it.

Jasper gifts me knife set, with a thoughtful look toward Edward he tells me that I need to be able to defend myself, and sharp knives in a kitchen never hurt. I accept them though something odd stirs in my belly.

Carlisle's gift is a lovely pair of earrings. When I balk telling him it's too much he just rolls his eyes.

"A girl can't have too many diamonds." he says eyeing Esme as she opens a jewelry box.

Edward takes after his father, I receive a diamond tennis bracelet as well as another charm- this time its a cupcake.

My favorite present is from Anthony. It's a small necklace, no doubt purchases by Edward. A single dangling charm reads 'Mommy'. I put it on and give Anthony a big hug who was grinning shyly when I opened it.

Anthony loves all of his toys and clothes. Edward and I bought him many things together including a few books, a little apron, and toys. Oh the toys.

My phone jingles loudly and I glance around apologetically.

"Hey Ang, Merry Christmas!" I greet. Angela's voice is an octave too high and panicky.

"Oh Bella! Put on the news!" I rise and make my way to the TV turning it on and flipping to the local station.

"What's going on Ang- Oh my god!" A reporter is standing in front of my shop which is laden with graffiti and officers.

The phone falls from my grip and I turn the TV up.

"We've yet to hear from the owner of the second shop _Bella's Bites_ that was vandalized, but officers have confirmed the owner of _Little Treasure's_ _Books_ , and resident, was found with a gunshot to the back of the head. The graffiti is quite vulgar in some cases as you can see." The camera pans over the front of my store. _Whore. Slut. Bitch._

"However there are some suspicions of mob violence being a factor, we've been told there were some signs that illuminated mob activity- officers will be looking into the owner's history to find any gang relations, at this time we can only guess at the reason behind the vandalism and the murder of Shelly Cope."

I'm vaguely aware of Edward's arms coming around me as I sob. My shop, everything I'd worked so hard for, and Shelly. A new round of painful sobs wracked my body. Someone turns off the TV and Anthony is clinging to my leg begging tearfully what's wrong with Mommy.

"I don't understand why someone would do this! I don't know hardly anyone in town, why would a gang come after my shop?" I begged.

Edward sighs in my hair.

"Bella it's time we had that talk, there are some things you need to know."

 **Next chapter... the truth comes out!**

 **So sorry for the cliffhanger because Lord knows I hate those buuut... I still need to write and hopefully effectively capture, the emotions that will be coming into play next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've found that lately I've been on a HUGE writing kick so... updates are going good. The school year is beginning again so the rapid updates may slow to once a week or even bimonthly. Of course I'll let all of you know what to expect. For now, enjoy how much I have and how rapidly I post. :)**

 **I'm sorry I killed off Mrs. Cope, and on Christmas! I needed to drive home a point that will be later defined. There is a reason for everything I do. Thank you for all your reviews.**

 **It's time. The big reveal.**

Numbly I bend down and give Anthony a big hug and a kiss. His frightened little eyes shine with tears and my heart clenches that I've worried him.

"Oh baby, Mommy's fine, go show Nana all those awesome toys Santa brought, I bet Uncle Emmett will even play with you!" Over his tiny shoulder I find them smiling warily and nodding. But they're grim, they've been waiting for this.

It's time to find out.

"Mommy and Daddy are just going to go have a talk okay baby? I want you to go play." His bottom lip trembles but he nods looking determined. He's trying for me, to show me what a big boy he can be.

"I love you baby," I kiss his little cheek. He smiles and kisses my cheek then runs toward the family.

Edward takes my hand and leads me upstairs to Carlisle's study. I'm pressed into a leather armchair, and Edward begins to pace manically. He pulls erratically at his hair and avoids eye contact.

His eyes give way to a tortured self.

The secret he's been keeping… it's what led to my store and Shelly…

It scares me how suddenly I feel enraged at Edward. Long enough for me to pause my analysis of Edward's manic behavior and assess myself.

I'm scared, angry, even vaguely betrayed. He's had a very long time to tell me what this was, _before_ my shop was ruined and Shelly was murdered. I'm mourning the loss of Shelly Cope, a woman who'd easily become like a Mother to me.

"What I need to realize is, I was in too deep before I fully understood what it meant. Stepping away meant putting the lives of everyone I loved in danger, and when I tried, it literally blew up in my face, so I stepped up." His voice is low, emotionless, cracked and broken. The fists I'd made in rage earlier unfurl and I begin to play with my fingers, wringing and twisting them.

I don't like to see Edward like this.

Edward keeps pacing and pulling at his hair.

"It's mob related, isn't it." I say weakly. Edward stops and whips around to look at me.

"I mean, that's why they suspect the mob in my store and … Shelly." My voice catches on her name. "Because that's what you're hiding. The money, the businesses, the sometimes dark and scary looks you get while on the phone, the never telling me exactly what you do for work."

Edward cringes and lets out a long shuddering breath.

"Yes." He says weakly.

I still.

I'd guessed at it yes. I mean it wasn't concrete, I was hoping he'd shake his head and say it was something like tax evasion or a prostitution ring.

I guess the mob includes those things too.

I blink slowly and draw in a deep breath. He's watching my expression closely.

"I-" He's deathly still, waiting for my reaction.

"I can't understand how you could be so selfish." I say quietly. My rage showing in deathly calm, my hurt penetrating my voice.

"I fell in love with you Edward. I became Anthony's Mother. All without knowing the full picture of what it meant." Edward's gaze becomes agonized and he falls to his knees and drops his head in his hands.

His voice is muffled and tortured when he speaks.

"God Bella you don't know how sorry I am. How fucking sorry, everyday I would build myself up to tell you and then get so scared because I was so attached, so in love… so selfish." He whispers the last part with self loathing.

He looks up with tears dancing in his eyes, moments away from running down his cheeks. I sigh and collapse on my elbows, cheeks in both hands as I stare down at my manicured toes.

That reminds me of Alice and Rose, the girls who knew about everything as well.

"Edward we've been doing this." I gesture between us. "For a very long time, and Anthony is involved! I'm in this tough position where I feel like I'm stuck in this world because there's a little boy that would be devastated. I also fell in love with you Edward! You two pulled me in and I'm left reeling because now I don't feel like I have any say about what's going on. I mean what the fuck do you do then? Just how mob is mob?"

Edward looks away in shame his head low, shoulders hunched.

"My Father was in charge when he died I…" I gasp. He's in charge of the whole fucking thing? He's an honest to God mob boss.

He gulps harshly.

"It's mostly businesses, legitimate kind, but they tend to flock a lot more activity… shipments, trades. Guns and… drugs." His jaw is tight and he has his eyes closed in anguish.

"Do you ever do those drugs?" He shakes his head frantically.

"Never Bella, I'm never doing that shit again." _Again?_ So he's done it before.

"And do you… kill people?" He drops his head and nods minutely.

My entire body bristles.

"Cops?" I say thinking of Dad. He'd been killed responding to a home invasion. He was trying to uphold the law and help people, and someone took his life for it.

Edward kind of shrugs.

"I've never personally, nor tried, I'm usually smarter than to get into a scuffle with…" When he glances up and sees my sour face at his personal pride in evading the police in criminal activity, he stops.

"My men certainly could have, in fact I know of a few, but I don't condone that shit baby. Fuck I had them killed for it."

"Because they were stupid and killed a cop that could link you to it or because they killed a good person?" I snap. His shoulders slump.

"I can see how you'd think of me as some heinous monster. Everyday I have to look at my son and know in my heart that if my son compared me to another man he'd call Daddy the bad guy." His voice breaks and bows his head into his hands, shaking slightly.

"I don't glorify this shit baby. I was seventeen when Dad died I didn't know what it meant to take over. I went a few years enjoying drugs and power and being cocky before I realized that it wasn't a fucking party. It's a life sentence in hell. Everyday I know I'm putting my entire family at risk, that my son has a huge fucking target on his back." I gasp sharply and tears begin to fall down my cheeks. Not my sweet Anthony.

"I don't encourage death okay? I kill when I have to. I kill my own unit when they get a taste for blood and killing. I kill members of Aro's little Volturi when they're taking lives and threatening more. I'm not a good guy Bella, but I'm not a fucking monster. I don't condone it okay? If I could be out, without the risk of my entire family, I'd be out." He's pleading, hands clasped together as he looks deeply in my eyes.

"What does my shop and Shelly have to do with this?" I ask quietly. He sighs deeply and his hands and eyes drop to his lap.

"A few months ago, Aro sent a message. He sent some little punk into one of Emmett's bars with a gun," I still, breath in throat, thinking about Emmett. Big, goofy, sweet Emmett. With bright eyes, dimples, and an incurable sense of humor.

"We questioned him and found out Aro means to make a hostile move for all of Chicago. For a while now we've been disputing, and he wants the whole damn city for his own." Edward's hands fist his hair.

"He's trying to strike me where it would hurt the most… by attacking you. I've been so selfish Bella, the minute I knew that Anthony and myself liked you too much I should have backed out. I should have walked away and never came back into your life because now they know they've found a weakness…" He shakes his head and chuckles bitterly.

"They thought they found it with Tanya, fucking shot up her SUV and blew the damn thing up…" My heart clenches violently in my chest. In fear, in jealously… Tanya… she must have been Anthony's Mother.

"We got married to join our families and end a dispute. Our marriage was a business deal, she was never truly a weakness… not until she got pregnant." I feel nauseous.

"She died that day… December nineteenth and Anthony nearly didn't make it. He was so tiny Bella… so small, and fragile, and his lungs weren't working. I couldn't even hold him, they had all these wires and tubes…" Edward begins to cry into his cupped hands.

"My son…" his voice breaks on a sob. "My Anthony he needed to be protected. I broadened business to keep the Volturi at bay. The Denalis were no help. They thought I let Tanya be killed, thought I didn't care about her when I didn't declare war and launch myself into some bloodbath for Aro… but now there's you." He looks up at me tears streaming, chest heaving.

"And they know how much I love you. And I can't think about losing you, even knowing it's a possibility makes it hard to fucking breath. I'm bobbing for air here Bella, I know I'm putting you at risk, but now it's too late, I've entangled myself into your life. They all know how much you mean to me, and that means you're a target, a weak point to hit." He crawls forward on his knees and collapses his head on my lap and cries.

"I'm so sorry Bella. So fucking sorry. I should have told you, or stayed away, I should have never walked into your life."

My heart is heavy at his confession. My chest literally feels tight and it's difficult to take deep breaths.

"I promise, I don't care if you hate me or never want to see me again. I promise I won't _ever_ let anyone hurt you."

My hands run through his hair and his arms wrap around my waist, he continues to cry into my thighs mournfully.

"And Anthony?" I voice weakly. He looks up and wipes at his eyes, they're bright and fierce. Determination and passion burning in their depths.

"No one will ever touch our son. Ever." My heart begins to stir and I smile softly, then frown again.

"Will he be forced to do what you do?" Edward recoils like he's been slapped.

"Abso-fucking not." He says vehemently. Shaking his head fiercely, jaw tight.

"Once I'm out I'm out, our family's fucking done with this shit. I've already been working this shit out."

My chest suddenly releases all the pressure on it and I let out a deep breath.

"I'm not happy Edward." His head droops. "I'm very angry that it took all this time and the destruction of my shop and murder of Shelly for it to come to light. I'm enraged that you let me fall in love with you and our son and didn't stop to think about the blowout." He's broken at my feet.

This man, this mob boss in real life, faces the worst kind of violence, he's stared down the barrel of a gun, and risks death everyday. And here, I am the one with the power to break him.

"But…" His head shoots up, a shocked awe on his face. "I love my son." I say firmly. "And as much as I don't approve of what you do… you're not the worst kind of criminal. One of opportunity sure, but you don't vindicate it, or… perpetuate senseless crime and violence." He nods slowly, hope dancing in his eyes.

"I-I'm not running." His face breaks into a huge smile. "But I'm going to need a little time to process everything." His face drops dramatically. "I'll be there for Anthony, he shouldn't suffer because of this, but I'm going to need a bit of space to just… see how I feel about all this. Right now I'm confused and angry and scared, and…"

He pulls me into a tight hug. The kind that you do when you think it's the last time.

"I understand Bella. It's more than fair, exactly to be expected given the situation. Please, allow me to make this okay? I will protect you, that I can promise. Take the time you need." Pulling away from the hug and tortured grief flares in his eyes, his smile is broken, fake.

"I can never be sorry enough, and I can never apologize more for the position I've put you in. I love you so much Bella. So fucking much."

I smile weakly and wipe away a tear.

"I love you too Edward."

We go back downstairs, everyone looks at us warily. We're tense with each other, barely touching, and the haunted pain is hard not to miss in Edward's eyes. I'm struggling not to cry.

All of their faces drop and Carlisle pats Edward on the back while Alice approaches slowly, Rose right behind her.

"We're so sorry Bella. We all wanted you to know much earlier on, but with everyday the stakes grew larger and we all risked losing you…" Alice shakes her head sadly.

"It's no excuse Bella, we were all so selfish, but we all love you and you've become Anthony and Edward's world." I glance at Edward, Anthony is squirming in his arms his face red, he's looking with determination at me. Edward's eyes are wary as he holds Anthony away.

I open my arms with a smile and nod. Edward releases Anthony and he runs to my arms. I hold him close, inhaling the scent of his shampoo in his coppery hair and relishing in the feel of his tiny arms around my neck.

Rose smiles sadly.

"I'm not saying go easy on him, because even I'm mad right now… but, please… remember how much everyone loves you." Anthony wraps his hand in a lock of my hair. Gazing up at me his beautiful green eyes innocent and full of love.

"You're still my Mommy right?" Anthony asks. I don't know how he can be so perceptive to the atmosphere. It's like he can feel the tension and life changing storm brewing overhead.

I can see the whole family watching me earnestly.

I focus on Anthony.

Edward and I could break up.

Edward could kill a hundred cops.

Nothing anyone else does will ever make me anything other than Anthony's Mommy.

As long as he'll have me as his Mommy I will be.

I finger my necklace, the pretty little silver one he gifted me only hours ago.

"You see this? It says Mommy baby, you gave it to me because you want me as your Mommy. I'm always, always, always going to be your Mommy. Nothing will ever change that. This…" I hold the necklace. "means I'm your Mommy. Because you said so, and I know so."

He beams and holds me tight, behind him the family relaxes. I hold Anthony tight and kiss his little forehead.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you." He says into my neck.

I squeeze my eyes tight.

My only thought is to keep him safe.

 **What do you think? Not quite a breakup but not quite together. They're in limbo, Bella's angry and scared. Edward's terrified and guilty. Anthony is mostly unaware. We also learn a little about the Denalis and Anthony's birth Mother.**

 **What could possibly happen?**


	16. Chapter 16

**First day of school and I'm excited about the year, I'm also stressed, I'm contracted for another 180 ish days. Here we go!**

 **Anthony**

I don't know lots of stuff like adults. Mrs. Lillian knows tons of stuff, and Bella and Daddy always know the answers to all my questions.

Uncle Emmett knows lots about girls. Uncle Jasper knows lots about how people feel. Aunt Alice knows a lot of about clothes and girl things. Aunt Rose knows lots about Mommys. She's where I get all my Mommy questions answered. Papa Carlisle knows lots and lots about fixing people. Nana Esme knows lots about all kinds of stuff, like baking, and Bella. She tells me aaaalllllll about Bella.

Sometimes I think adults forget that I know things too.

Mommy is sad.

I can see it.

When she's not looking at me, her pretty smile turns into a frown and her eyes get all watery like she's gonna cry.

I don't like seeing Mommy sad.

Daddy's sad too. But Daddy's sad at himself. Like the times he has to answer the phone and we can't do the fun stuff he promised. He get's really sad 'cause he feels bad.

I haven't seen Mommy a lot. After Christmas they got all funny. Mommy's shop got broken and she has to fix it so we don't do Fridays getting treats now.

Mommy stopped coming over. She's avoiding Daddy.

When she does come over she's sad and they don't touch and smile and she spends all her time with me, which is okay 'cause I love Mommy and I miss her, but Daddy gets so sad.

I beg Daddy to go to her place but he says no. And I ask why and he gets sad and says she's really busy and that she loves me.

But if she loves me she wouldn't be gone all the time.

She wouldn't keep leaving.

I'm mad at Daddy for making Mommy go away, and I'm sad because Mommy doesn't love me as much anymore.

It's Daddy's fault.

 **Bella**

Weeks go by and Edward is true to his vow to give me space. I get myself back into order, throwing myself into the shop.

Shelly Cope, that wonderful woman, left her shop to me in her will.

I was in shock when Jason presented me with the evidence, providing me with all the titles and ownership papers now in my name.

Emmett provides a construction crew, but is careful to keep his distance. I work with the team on rebuilding everything and set a reopen date for both shops in March.

The greatest shock is the police. They sneer at me when I make inquiries about the people who vandalized my bakery. They make derisive comments about my relationships with Edward and speak backhandedly about his illegal activities. They essentially blame me for my own shop and smear Shelly Cope's death in like salt in wounds.

Would Dad blame me?

No.

In my heart I know that Dad would never overlook a cry for help, never not seek justice for a crime. He'd take his personal feelings and opinions out of it, and pursue the truth.

It bites that this has become of the cops in town. That they're not the good guys Dad was.

One afternoon toward the end of January I'm in the shop painting over the bookstore's walls. Shelly always said if she had the energy she'd make them a nice navy blue. I do it to honor her vision of this place. The door opens behind me and I turn expecting another worker, what I find is a small boy.

Anthony.

He's got his schoolbag on and his face is red. Beside him is a kind looking woman in her forties. I drop my paint roller and and rush toward him. I pull him up into a huge hug as he cries into my hair. The woman eyes me with a sad expression.

"I found him wandering the street. He was lost, said he ranaway. All he would say was Bella's Bites. I use to come here all the time… I couldn't leave him, so I brought him here." Tears in my eyes I give her a half hug around Anthony.

"Thank you so much, I don't even want to think about what could have happened! What's your name?" She smiles warmly.

"Sue Clearwater dear. I've got a son of my own, just about to graduate. I just hope you sort out whatever it is that made him run away my Seth tried when he overheard that we were going to move." She shakes her head.

"Thank you so much Sue. for helping my little boy. I'll make sure I repay you." She shakes her head and grins.

"Don't think anything of it dear. You just look after your son." She leaves with a warm smile.

I clutch Anthony tighter imagining what could have happened. Getting hit by a car, being abducted by a pedophile, the Volturi…

My blood runs cold and I pull Anthony away and gaze into his frightened green eyes.

"Anthony Edward Masen what did you think you were doing? You never, ever just leave school without an adult you know." He looks down abashedly.

"Daddy made you sad, and you were avoiding us, and you stopped loving us. So I ran away from Daddy 'cause he made you sad, and I came here so I could be with you."

My heart shatters as I imagine the pain and confusion I'm putting my little boy through.

"Oh Anthony." I hold him closer. "I love you Anthony. I love you so much and I'm sorry I've been so busy-" My phone begins to ring, I pick it up. Edward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to bother you it's Anthony-" I cut him off and hold Anthony close.

"He's with me." I say, a relieved sigh sounds on the other end. "He ran away from school, thank god a kind woman found him and brought him by my shop. Come by Edward, we need to talk."

Anthony can't continue to suffer because the adults have been hiding and avoiding making the tough decisions.

"I'll be there in ten." He states.

Ten minutes later he barges into the shop and marches toward Anthony who cringes into my arms.

"Anthony Edward Masen, don't you ever do that again. I was so worried buddy, I was terrified you were gone forever." Anthony begins to wail in my arms.

"I'm sorry!" He sobs. I pat his back and rock him slightly, shushing softly and humming.

"I just wanted Mommy. You made her go away!" Edward's eyes go wide, he gazes incredulously from him to me.

"Anthony, Mommy's been very sad because something bad happened to her shop. To our special place." I tell him quietly, gazing fiercely at Edward.

"Mommy loves Daddy Anthony. Mommy's just been really mad about some things that don't matter now. She wants to be with you two, always." Edward's eyes swim with tears and he gapes.

"Will you come over tonight Mommy?" Anthony asks. I nod and smile at Edward.

"Of course baby." Edward steps forward with purpose and envelopes us in a hug. His eyes are wild, bright, his grin heartwarming and boyish. He presses a warm kiss to my lips and I sigh.

The kiss is tender, all of our emotions burgeoning and blooming. Hope, love, trust, forgiveness.

He pulls away with blazing eyes.

"Let's head home."

Home. I've missed my home with them.

I lock up and have Edward drive to my place so I can get a few things. When we arrive the door to my apartment is kicked in. Edward's jaw hardens and his eyes flit to me.

"Stay here with Anthony Bella, I'll go have a look." Edward makes his way inside while I entertain Anthony with tales about a kids center in my two shops just for him and his friends. Edward comes out of my apartment stony faced, a large bag at hand. He places my bag in the back and opens my door and presses a reassuring kiss to my forehead.

"You're moving in." He states firmly. The set of his jaw is hard, his eyes blazing with rage, fury.

Anthony takes the news well.

"Mommy's going to live with us forever?" He cheers delightedly in his booster seat.  
Edward grins sheepishly at me and I nod timidly and he nods to Anthony.

Anthony and I sit in the car listening to music and talking all about all the things we can do together while Edward packs most of my things and loads them dutifully.

I'm going home. With my family.

Screw everything else.

Edward lets us have the rest of the day to be happy and lighthearted until he finally tells me what's bothering him.

It's while we lay in bed, he holds me close, tight, he's been doing it all day.

"You're being followed. There were pictures… in your place." I shiver at the thought.

"What does that mean?" Edward sighs.

"It means you're going to have to be careful. And you're going to have to trust me."

I trust him with my life already.

 **What do you think? Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**In the last chapter a few expressed concerns and confusion about the fact that her apartment was raided when Edward has Felix watching her. Felix can't sit and watch her apartment AND watch her at work and Edward never thought he'd need to post a man at her apartment when she was out. He'd rather she be watched wherever she goes.**

"You can't go!" Anthony cried hysterically. He stomped around shoving vases off tables and pillows off the sofa.

I raised an eyebrow calmly at my little boy.

"Why can't I go?" I ask. He's crying hard, deep sobs rippling his body. I reach into my purse and grab ahold of his inhaler.

"Baby, you need to calm down." I tell him coming to kneel in front of him. I rest my hands on his shoulders and peer earnestly into his tear-filled eyes.

"Baby, calm down." He tears out of my arms and runs to the far end of the room

"No! No you can't go!" He jumps up and down screaming over and over. His face is rapidly becoming purple. I approach him quickly and wrestle him into my arms. He kicks and elbows yelling no. I take a painful tiny elbow to the lip and taste blood.

"Anthony Edward Masen," Edward's voice is sharp, commanding, not quite his running the mob voice, it's his Dad voice. Anthony turns sharply and looks at his Father who's in full Dad mode.

"You do not hit your Mother." Anthony keeps crying in my arms, struggling to be released.

"She's not my Mom!" He cries. "She's going to leave me, she's going to go away and never come back." His voice is hoarse, and he's sobbing, squirming violently.

I release him and he jets to his room, I collapse on the couch drained.

It was too easy, me coming into his life. He latched onto me being his Mother easily, but now, the fallout is taking place.

He's positive that every time I leave I'm leaving forever, he's had a breakdown everyday I try to go in to oversee the construction. On the first day I stayed home and reassured him that I wasn't going anywhere. On the second, I brought him along so he could see that all I was doing was sitting in a boring office.

Today, well today was a nightmare.

It makes me wonder how it will go when the long weekend is over and Anthony has to go back to school.

Edward is in Anthony's room, I can hear the low velvet of his voice murmuring to Anthony who's still crying.

I find myself crying, because I hate to see him like this, because I just want my shop back in order and life back together, because he told me what I already know.

I'm not his Mom.

I finger the charm around my neck. The one I never remove.

He's aware that I'm not his Mom, and when it comes down to it, when things are hairy like they are today, he'll fully admit that I'm not his Mother, that he has no obligations to me.

I finger my lip softly, it's puffy, damn Anthony can hit.

My knees and shins ache from the kicks of his feet.

Well at least I don't have to worry about some stranger nabbing him. That boy can put up a fight.

I don't know how long I sit on the couch silent tears streaming down my face. I finally realize they're not going to come out anytime soon and kick off my shoes and go to our room and change into some sweats and a T-shirt. I shoot a text to Emmett and tell him to call if there's anything I'm needed for, then I lay down and close my eyes.

I'm woken by something tickling my nose. I shift trying to dislodge it but feel a weight on my chest. I open my eyes slowly and find a tuft of coppery hair tucked under my chin, Anthony is curled on my chest.

My hand rubs his back lightly, humming to feel him close.

"His anxiety is manageable, but he still has his bad days." Edward says from beside me, I turn and find him looking worn.

"Everyday I wonder when it's finally going to be enough for you, when you're finally going to say you can't do this anymore." I gasp a breath in disbelief.

"Edward." I admonish. "There's never going to be a 'enough' for me. I'm in this, I love you, both of you, and I always will."

I wonder just how much time Edward spends worrying that I'm going to just take off. Leave him and Anthony and turn away.

I'd never do that to them though, I can't. It kills me to think of not having my family. My insides squirm everytime Edward gets a call and leaves looking tense and bosslike. It's like I can't breath everytime I look at Anthony and imagine a world where he isn't smiling.

Anthony shifts on my chest and pokes his head up shyly, gazing at me with wide eyes. Edward clears his throat and gives Anthony a firm glance.

"I'll give you some time alone." He says leaving quietly.

Anthony's bottom lip quivers. He nuzzles into my chest and refuses to meet my eye.

"I'm sorry." he finally croaks. "I-I" He starts to cry softly.

I rub his back and shush him softly.

"I love you, you're my Mommy." He says quietly peering up at me. "You're still my Mommy right? Even though I-" He gasps a shuddering breath. "I hit you."

My hand pushes his messy hair out of his face tenderly.

"I'll always be your Mommy baby. I'll always love you. But sometimes Mommy's got to go to work, that doesn't mean I won't come back," Anthony sniffles sadly.

"When you get sad I want you to do something. Look around the room and find five things you can see. Look around baby what are five things you can see?"

Anthon sits up and looks around the room.

"Tv." He sniffles. I hold up a finger. "Bed." another finger. "Lamp, window, picture."

"Very good baby." I say with a smile. "Now 4 things you can touch, get up and touch 4 things." Anthony holds my hand and touches the carpet, the sheet, the wall, and the smooth wood of a dresser.

"Close your eyes, 3 things you can hear." Anthony squeezes his eyes tight.

"Daddy's music." I pause, listening to the distant sounds of a piano. Since when did Edward play? "My heart. Your breathing."

"You're doing so good baby! Now 2 things you can smell." Anthony opens his little eyes and scrunches his nose.

"Daddy's and Mommy's perfume." This makes me giggle.

"And something you can taste."

Anthony looks around the room his brow puckered in determination. He settles on the tin of mints on Edward's bedside table, the ones he obsessively takes.

He just likes to always be ready to kiss. I don't mind it at all.

"See baby, now you're grounded. That means safe, and comfortable." Anthony perks up with a smile and I put him on my hip and make my way to where the piano is coming from.

I'm stunned when I find Edward, with his eyes closed, and hands dancing over the keys, he's lost in the music.

The song itself is beautiful, light and airy in some places, then quickly transforming to become rapid, heartbeating fast, emotional.

I didn't know he could play.

He's been keeping this from me.

"How come I never knew you could play?" I ask interrupting him. His eyes pop open and his talented fingers stop, those talented fingers… now I know why foreplay is so amazing.

"I wanted to show you when it was perfect." He says abashed. Anthony giggles and squirms, I set him down and he runs to Edward's side.

"It's a song for you." Anthony says excitedly.

Edward glances at me and launches into the song he'd just been playing. Every now and again when Edward would nod Anthony would hit a few keys. Anthony's little tongue is poking out of his mouth, his face set in grim determination.

It's beautiful. Both look so determined to play it right, to show me how exactly they feel with music.

I find myself crying.

Before they can finish I march forward and pull Edward to me and press a kiss firmly to his lips. His hands stumble on the keys. Anthony shrieks with laughter and I pull away from Edward and pull him up into a hug.

"That was beautiful guys, I love it!"

Anthony is delighted, Edward is proud.

And I just love them both.

 **Things aren't always perfect. Especially for children with anxiety. He's hung up on Bella leaving forever, and every time she leaves he's afraid she'll never come back.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello loves, I'm sorry, work has been pretty much killing me! It's great to be writing though.**

"Edward I have a lot to do before the whole grand reopening thing, I'll be home as soon as I can." I said slumping over my desk. It's the final weeks before I reopen everything, we're rushing to get permits take care of, and Emmett's crew is doing a wonderful job rebuilding my shop piece for piece, adding a few new features that Esme, Alice, Rose, or even Emmett suggest that I hadn't thought of. We've got everything painted, my bakery a soft buttery yellow that's both warm and bright, and the bookstore the lovely navy I know Shelly would have liked. We're still taking care of the area where the two shops are joined, Emmett says the previous contractors didn't quite do everything up to code or as nice as he'd like and he's surprised we haven't had any cracking or structural damage. He's sure to pay the contractor that extorted money out the ass and did such a poor job, a nice little visit.

The shop and accompanying bookstore were scheduled to open in March and not only did I still have construction going on, but I had multiple permits and legalities to take care of.

The phone rustles and my little boy's voice sounds over the phone.

"Mommy when are you coming home?" I soften at his sad tone. He's been doing so much better about me going to work lately, especially when he has school and a schedule. We fit a routine of Friday afternoons making treats at home, and I work only a half day on Saturday and take Sunday off so we have plenty of time together. When things get particularly stressful he does his grounding technique which makes him feel better.

"Soon baby, I just have one more important paper to take care of okay? I'll be back to give you a bath and tuck you in with a story."

"Okay Mommy! Here's Daddy, love you." His voice is instantly perked up and I can imagine his gleaming eyes and adorably wide smile.

The phone rustles again.

"I'll be there soon, and don't use our son against us." I say with a laugh. I can imagine his pout as he answers.

"But we miss you."

I giggle and put some paperwork in my file cabinet, then lock it.

"And I miss you, I'll be there soon okay? I love you."

"I love you." He breathes making my heart jump in my chest.

I make sure all of my legal documents are locked up the lock my office and make my way downstairs.

Plastic dangles from the ceiling keeping the bookstore clean from all the particles of construction coming from the bakery.

I walk through the sheets, pushing them aside haphazardly. A hand comes around my neck.

I freeze.

I can smell his tart breath, breathing heavily against my neck. He sniffs up the column of my neck and presses his nose into my hair.

"Hi there kitten." He says gruffly. "No old lady to interrupt us this time." I freeze and a thought fills me. One that I know to be true. He did it, he killed Shelly Cope, just because she saw him attack me.

Adrenaline courses through my veins and I slowly reach into my bag trying not to make a sound, Dad's old revolver rests firmly in the palm of my hand.

"What do you want?" I demand undoing the safety of the gun.

"It's always the same question." He muses. "What do you want? What do _I_ want? A lot of things. More money, more power, but right now I'll settle for Masen's little whore." I jerk my head back and hit his head painfully hard, when he groans and his grip slacks I force an elbow into his abdomen and step away. In a rush he blitz me and tackles me to the floor. My purse flies off my shoulder and lands a few feet away.

"You little bitch, God you're feisty. I don't think Aro could handle you, better break you in myself." I grapple underneath him, my hands dance around me, trying to find something, anything.

He laughs at my attempts.

Behind the crooked bleeding nose, I find cold blue eyes.

"Jesus you're pretty, but you fight too much." He leans forward, his front pressing into me, he draws back and I see the glint of a tool in his hand.

"Hold still." The wrench comes down on my temple and I cry out, seeing stars. Through the haze I thrash, my hand flies forward catching in under the chin.

He grunts and I push him aside, he's so stunned I manage to get him off me and crawl for my purse.

A hand clamps down on my leg, yanking me back. My hand closes around the strap of my purse and I fumble inside.

Another blow strikes the back of my head. Dizzily I roll over, cock the gun, and fire.

* * *

"... hang on Bella."

"...massive head trauma."

"... lot of swelling."

"... induced coma until it heals."

"... Mommy wake up."

"... she said she'd never leave."

"... Please Mommy."

"...should wake up on her own now."

"...Sir, I'm not sure how long."

"... _four_ days!"

* * *

I'm floating. It's totally dark, I feel like I'm in a pool with a blindfold, floating on my back.

I'm warm, the temperature is just right so I'm not sweating, but I'm not cold either.

I draw in a deep breath, relishing in this warm, floaty feeling. I gag, something is choking me. Harsh, hard, in my throat.

In a rush I open my eyes, and leave the floating place. I'm blinded by light, bright, white, overwhelming.

I squeeze my eyes shut and struggle against the thing I'm choking on.

"Bella?" My eyes fly open. Edward looks worse than I've ever seen him. His hair is wild, from pulling and running his hands through it so much. Dark circles rest under his eyes, and his jaw is lined with untreated stubble. His suit jacket is on the back of the chair and his shirt is unbuttoned, everything about him looks rumpled.

I try to speak and immediately gag on the tube in my mouth.

"Don't speak baby, I'll go get a doctor, God I'm so glad you're okay." He squeezes my hand and gazes at me, his eyes less wary, his smile relieved.

He ducks into the hall and comes back with a doctor who smiles down at me.

"Miss Swan, it is so good to see you up, let's take care of this shall we?"

I gag and choke as the tube is pulled from my throat. It takes a couple tries to clear my throat.

"Are you in any pain? Dizzy?"

My hand flies to my head, I feel a strip of gauze at the temple, just at my hairline.

"No, I'm just really thirsty." My voice is just a croak.

"I've got water baby, here." Edward passes me a water bottle and I drink it greedily.

The doctor explains that I was in a medically induced coma to help with the swelling in my brain, they want to keep me a day for observation then I should be fine to go home.

When the doctor leaves Edward holds my face carefully in his hands.

"God don't you ever do that to us again." He breathes. "Do you have any idea what it was like to find you like that? Bleeding? I thought you'd…" He gulps and squeezes his eyes tight.

"And then Anthony was so upset, we tried the grounding technique, but he wouldn't calm down." My heart clenches.

"Where's my baby? How's he doing?" Edward presses a lingering kiss to my forehead.

"He's with Esme, they went for ice cream, he's been here as much as he can, it calms him to be able to see you."

I nod and take a deep breath.

"So what happened exactly? I know I was attacked, but then it gets fuzzy." Edward holds my hand tightly between his.

"Well, you shot the bastard. He managed to get away, but he left a decent pool of blood. I hope the fucker is in a ditch somewhere rotting." His eyes are hard, and his jaw is set tightly. His rage is brewing beneath the surface.

A cry from the door makes me look up.

"Mommy!" Anthony pitches forward and throws himself onto the bed and into my arms.

"Careful Anthony." Edward chastises when Anthony pulls at my IV and makes me flinch. I tsk him and hug Anthony tight. Anthony cries into my chest blubbering about how he missed me and he was scared and asking if I'm okay.

He says that Daddy said their kisses would make be better so they both gave me a lot of kisses while I was sleeping.

"Yes baby, your kisses made it better."

I cuddle him close for hours running my hands through his soft hair and pressing kisses to his cheeks, forehead, and nose.

I'm making up for four days of lost love.

Edward tells me over and over that I'm never going anywhere alone and Anthony adds that I'm never going anywhere ever.

They're cavemen, but I love them

I force them to go home and get cleaned up the next morning. They protest but I executive order and threaten to withhold the goods. Treats for Anthony, sex for Edward.

Reluctantly they go home and Alice helps me get cleaned up and ready to leave. She takes the time to pull my hair back in a pretty french braid and dresses me in a blue sundress.

"Alice it's freezing outside, and I'm just going home." Alice just tsks and primps me out before loading me in the thankfully warm car and driving me home. She leaves me at the elevator with a wink and I make my way inside slowly.

I find rose petals strewn around the living room and candles flickering creating low light and a beautiful mood. Anthony and Edward are both looking dapper in suits, Anthony looks determined, his little lips pursed in concentration,

"Guys this is beautiful, you didn't have to do all this." Anthony gestures me close and I walk forward and bend low as he leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"Will you be my Mommy?" I pull away and level him with a confused smile.

"Anthony, baby, I am your Mommy." He glances up at Edward then back at me giving me a silly smile.

"But real Mommys are married to Daddys." he says like it's fact. I open my mouth to ask what he means when I catch movement in the corner of my eye.

Edward is on one knee, a small box in hand, a glittering ring inside.

 _Oh._

Anthony takes my hand.

"Bella, will you marry my Daddy?" He asks.

I squeak out a 'yes'.

Anthony cheers and begins jumping around yelling 'I did it Daddy, I did it'. Edward pulls me in for a slow, tender, loving kiss that makes my toes curl.

"Thank you, for making us the happiest men alive." he breathes when he releases me.

The ring is an antique, with a large oval diamond in the center, of set by two more on the band. It's beautiful, and slides onto my finger with ease.

"A perfect fit." Edward muses grinning large and crookedly. He looks years younger, boyish and lighthearted.

I love them both with my whole heart.

 **Many will find fault with my timing and pacing. But the way my story is progressing, this was a plausible next step. Thanks loves, let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again lovelies. So I've come back into the world of writing and just finished Thirty Three Minutes. It's been a lot of fun and now I look forward to finishing off Are You My Mother. There are some things I'd like to go back and fix, but for now I'll give you guys a taste of Anthony for such a long wait.**

Daddy asks me over and over what I'm 'sposed to say.

"Come on Anthony one more time, I need this to be perfect." Daddy's tying something around my neck, he says we have to look extra nice for Mommy who's coming home today.

"Will you be my Mommy?" Daddy pats my shoulder.

"Good, and then what when she says she is your Mommy?" I scrunch up my face and think hard.

"But Mommys are married to Daddys. Does this mean she'll be my Mommy forever and live with us?" Daddy pulls me super close, making it hard to breath.

"I hope so buddy."

Daddy sounds sad, and Daddy's being silly, of course Mommy will!

After we get all dressed up to look nice, Daddy lets me decorated the front room. I get to throw flower petals all over the floor and it's super fun! Daddy turns the lights off and lights candles, and then tells me not to touch.

But they look cool.

"Anthony, don't touch, I won't tell you again." Daddy says taking my hand.

I got 'humph' like the kids on TV when their parents tell not to do stuff.

Daddy checks his phone and then puts it in his pocket giving me a nod.

"She's coming up, are you ready?"

Daddy looks afraid, he's being silly.

But I know, I've known for a looooooong time. She's my Mommy.

Mommy opens the door and she looks really pretty. She's wearing blue which is awesome 'cause Daddy always says she looks bee-uu-tiful when she wears blue.

Daddy squeezes my hand.

My tummy get all squirmy, I want Mommy closer. My tongue feels funny, and I keep hearing a loud 'Baboom' in my chest.

I wave her over and she gets low so her face is close to mine. It's a whisper, and 'cause I caught Daddy's afraidness now.

"Will you be my Mommy?"

"Anthony, baby, I am your Mommy." Daddy said she'd say that! Daddy's the smartest Daddy ever.

I look at Daddy and he's smiling, nodding his head. I look back to Mommy.

"But real Mommys are married to Daddys." Then Daddy does the thing like on TV and he gets down on his knee and he holds a box to Mommy, I take her hand, 'cause it's the bestest feeling to hold her hand. Like I can be a superhero and fly.

"Bella," Daddy said I should say her name for this part. It sounds funny, she's Mommy. "Will you marry my Daddy?"

Mommy's voice sounds funny when she says "Yes."

Daddy kisses Mommy and I'm so happy 'cause she's going to be my Mommy forever and ever. They don't even get mad when I start jumping on the couch. They're too busy kissing.

After Mommy takes me up to my room and helps change clothes.

"I love you Anthony." She tells me kissing my cheek and making me feel fuzzy. Mommys kisses are the best.

"I love you Mommy." And then because she's in such a good mood I ask her if she can make cookies.

"Sure, baby, come help me." She tells me, and then she takes my hand and I smile really big because she's wearing her special ring.

 **Just a quick intro to get me back in the flow of the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

"You look nervous." Edward says with that smile. The one that riles me up with it's self-assured cockiness.

Anthony is swinging my hand to and fro in large unencumbered movements.

"You're basically throwing me to the wolves Edward." I hiss to him, his smile only grows.

"You should be honored, their response for Tanya was lukewarm." Something painful flares inside of me at the mention of her name. I should be reasonable about it. She was a marriage as a result of a business deal, nothing serious.

And yet, she was the Mother of Anthony.

And that's _completely_ serious.

Edward's smile drops and I'm sure it's because my face can't hide anything.

"Hey, I'm sorry I mentioned her. I just… they're going to be so happy because this time it's because I'm completely, truly, over the hills in love with you."

I can't help how I flush with pleasure. Edward presses a kiss to my lips and then opens the door for me and Anthony

It's time.

Edward keeps his hand wrapped around my left so the big reveal isn't done so prematurely. He's sitting next to me, his thumb running pleasantly over my hand, circling over the ring on my finger. He's become obsessed with playing with it. Sometimes he'll just sit and stare it with the most adorable expression of wonder on his face.

Anthony has his chair pushed extra close to mine while he colors his little coloring page provided by the restaurant.

Everyone is watching us expectantly, seeing as we called this little dinner together.

Alice knows. I know she knows, her sharp little eyes keep flashing over me.

Edward places my hand tenderly on my lap and then he stands clearing his throat.

"It's been a journey as you know. This woman here denied me on several occasions the honor of taking her out. She took over my mind, I couldn't focus on anything but her. Wondering what she liked, how I could get her to agree to just one date." Edward looks down fondly at me.

"Anthony fell in love with her, as I did and he begged me, pleaded with me." Anthony looks up at his name, smiling confusedly.

"One day he asked me something…" Edward pauses to look earnestly to Anthony. Who's got his bottom lip pouted out as he colors.

"He asked me to give Bella a special ring so that she'd stay forever and be his Mommy." Esme lets out a gasp, tears rapidly filling her eyes, Alice is basically vibrating in place. Rose, she's as caught up in the moment as the other women, her smile soft, fond.

I bravely hold up my left hand, allowing the diamonds to glimmer in the light.

The answering screams are deafening, and make the entire restaurant pause to look to us.

Esme me tears me out of my seat hugging me so tightly I can't breath.

"I'd hoped, I'd hoped and hoped and now here you are. Oh my God! Look at it, that's his Mother's ring, oh it looks beautiful on you." When she releases me I only get a moment to breathe before Alice latches onto me.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! When he asked me to drop you off so he could go home and get everything ready I just knew! Oh my God when do you want to get married? We need to start planning, and there's the dress and bridesmaid dresses, and flower arrangements and-" Rose pulls Alice away and passes her to Jasper.

Then she gives me a hug, the normal kind her family are incapable of providing.

"Thank you." I tell her she just laughs.

"I guess this closes the door on us." She says holding my hand up and admiring the ring.

"It's for the best, you, Edward, and Anthony are the most adorable little family, I'm so happy for you."

The meal afterward is full of lighthearted laughter and talk of the big day.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me, you're giving me three months to put together a wedding!?" Alice's voice is shrill, Esme and Rose laugh quietly in the background. She's like Godzilla on a rampage, surrounded by stacks of magazines she managed to procure since dinner, last night.

That's right, I was awoken early in the morning by this pint sized dictator who's currently raging in my living room.

"Mommy why is Auntie Ali screaming?" Anthony asks from the top of the stairs rubbing sleepily at his eyes. I seize the distraction and run up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Because she's crazy, quick let's go play hide and seek."

"Isabella Swan you get back here!" Alice screams after me. Anthony giggles delightly as we run. We creep into our bedroom, Edward is snoring lightly, blissfully unaware of the nightmare downstairs.

"Shh." I whisper to Anthony who keeps giggling. We both crawl under the bed giggling softly.

"Why are we hiding?" Anthony whispers.

"Because Ali is being scary right now." I whisper back. The bed shifts and we both squeal in surprise when Edward's head appears upside down.

"What are you two doing hiding under the bed?"

Alice's threatening scream answers for us.

"BELLA! Get back here and help plan this wedding you've given me three months for!" Edward's face becomes mischievous.

"Edward no! Please!" He arches a brow, and even upside down it's far too cocky. Ass.

"What will you do for my silence?"

Edward exists in a world where everyone tells him yes and gives him what he wants for his services.

I pride myself in breaking that routine.

"Bella love what are you thinking?"

"ALICE! Edward wants to be involved in the planning of the wedding he says it's his day too and he should make some decisions." Alice's scream fills the air along with the rapid click of her heels.

"Make room." Edward says, crouching on the floor.

"No." I hiss slapping him away.

"Bella please."

"No!"

Edward's face sets and he takes a hold of my slapping hands and then with ease, he pulls me out.

"Edward don't you dare." Edward hefts me over his shoulder and carries me down the hall.

"Edward please!"

Anthony trails after us.

"Daddy what are you doing with Mommy?" Anthony demands. I wave my arms at him.

"Anthony baby, please help Mommy," Anthony grabs ahold of Edward's pajama pants.

"No Daddy! No!"

That's how Alice finds us. Me over Edward's shoulder pounding on his back, Anthony pulling at Edward's pants.

"What are you two doing? We have a wedding to plan!"

I can't help the triumphant smile on my face as Edward sits beside me while Alice rants about different aspects of the wedding.

Esme catches my eye and winks.

 **So a June wedding! Isn't Alice frightening? Next chapter… the GRAND REOPENING!**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter loves. Reopening!**

"Bella relax, everything is ready, we've double and triple checked it!" Angela calls with a slight laugh, I put my clipboard aside and release a deep breath. The anxiety still courses through me though.

"Alright team come here."

Angela steps around the new counter, and Esme pops up from the kitchen. Zafrina steps out from the shelves and joins us in the bakery, while Vanessa stops fidgeting with the table nearest the door. Through the window we can already see a line waiting, I can see some old regulars, but I know some are just here to check out the place with the mob buzz.

I could care less for the vultures.

Zafrina and Vanessa are new, it was a tiring hiring process. I had to make sure each candidate could perform the necessary duties, pass the Anthony approval test, get along with me and my current staff, and then be vetted by Edward.

I couldn't be happier with my choices.

Vanessa is a boisterous redhead standing just a hair taller than Alice. She's well curved, and walks like she knows what she's packing. What I liked about her was her blunt nature. She didn't try to please me or tell me what I wanted to hear, when I asked her why she wanted the job she said she'd heard about me in the news and had the experience. She figured she'd be better than some gossip looking for the inside scoop. Then she told me I looked like shit and to get more sleep.

Zafrina is tall, towering over all of us on her own, and then she's wearing heels, and styles her hair into a large fro. She came with a silent confidence, speaking low and firm a myriad of emotion dancing in dark eyes. I liked the surety and stability she seemed to emit.

We all gather in a small circle, smiling at each other.

"It's been a journey and a half to get to this point." I say evoking serious nods, and eyes flickering to the butterfly bandaid on my forehead, right up on my hairline.

"But we've made it, everything has come together and I'll be able to open again."

Emotion blooms from deep inside, the kind I get when I think about how I was supposed to be on the plane with Mom and Phil. The kind I get when I think about Dad, just doing his job.

It's now the kind I get when I think of Shelly Cope, who only ever wanted to help me.

"Thank you for everything you've done to make this possible. It's always been a dream of mine." A tap on the door draws my attention, and I can't help the huge smile on my face.

Edward and my baby are standing in the door waving enthusiastically.

"Ladies, battlestations." I prompt, and then I go to the door. When I see everyone in position, I open it. Edward breezes in and places a tender kiss on my lips, while Anthony latches onto my legs, a steady stream files in after them, filling the bakery. Zafrina has opened to door to the bookstore and I can see people begin to browse the books.

"Mommy we came to see the new store!" Anthony declares pulling at my hand and dragging me around, Edward chuckles and follows behind us.

"Oooh! Can I have one?" Anthony is pointing to the cake pops I lined along a table, one free for each customer, first come first serve.

"No baby those are for the customers, you can come have some pie." Anthony's bottom lip pouts and he nods with a loud sigh.

"Okay Mommy."

Edward and Anthony take a table and sit to enjoy their pie while I mingle with customers.

"Thank you so much for coming today- oh! Sue, it's so good to see you." I hug the woman fierce when I realize it's her. After all, she helped my Anthony.

"I'm great dear, I thought I'd come by, this is Seth." The boy she introduces is very tall and lean, almost gawky but with the tiniest hint of muscle. He's got some serious cheekbones, bright eyes despite their dark color, and a large grin.

"Hi." His hand engulfs mine easily.

"Edward, Anthony come say hi." I call waving them over. Edward approaches curiously, and Anthony's face brightens.

"Hello again Mr. Anthony, not running away anymore are you?" She teases, Anthony becomes bashful and looks down to his shoes.

"Edward this is Sue, she found Anthony when he ran from school and brought him here to me." Edward's face becomes extremely grateful, a large grin breaking as he grasps her hand tenderly.

"Thank you so much, he is my world." Then Edward glances at me passionately. "Well part of my world."

Sue shrugs.

"It's the mother in me." She says warmly, then she eyes the little sign I have posted by the register.

"You're still hiring then?" I nod my head, and wave Anthony off who's eyeing his pie forlornly.

"Yes, fully staffed I need like two more people." Sue hums and nods her head.

"Seth?" Seth looks bashful now, tanned cheeks pinkening.

"I'm not much of a baker." He grumbles. Edward pecks my cheek, taking his exit and joins Anthony. My men and their pie.

"It's not just baking, Esme and I actually do most of that. It would be cleaning and register, and the bookshop needs another so Zafrina doesn't burn out."

Seth eyes the bookstore and Sue nudges him lightly.

"He'll take an application." She says firmly.

They get into line and order and Sue hands Seth an application as they take their treats, making me laugh. My gaze falls to Anthony who's talking animatedly and I know that with Anthony I'd be just as pushy and determined to help him.

Edward pulls me into a very passionate kiss which makes Vanessa call out:

"Take it to the office bosslady!"

Then I bend down and kiss Anthony's cheek.

"Bye Mommy I gotta go now." Anthony walks Edward's hand clutching his backpack tightly.

"Have a good day at school baby! I'll see you after."

Edward recently decided that since he's getting busier it would be a good idea for Anthony to come to the shop right after school and hang out until I can go home with him.

I don't ask Edward what's making him busier, it seems to be a part of his other world and I don't want to know too much.

Just enough to be safe. Which is why I don't roll my eyes when Edward tells me to avoid certain parts of town, and being alone, which is impossible considering the added security he's got on me. Felix watches the shop constantly, and I'm sure there's another one or two that I don't know about.

We work steadily throughout the day with a pretty steady stream of customers, I bounce from counter to kitchen, then from bookshop to bakery floor.

I try to be involved in every aspect of the job, taking time to sweep and wipe tables, there are no jobs 'below' me, there's just doing the work to keep the store running properly.

Just after three I'm wiping the glass from all the kids fingers when Anthony's cry draws my attention.

"Hi Mommy!" I turn with a large smile, there's no greater joy than my boy with those green eyes and that bright smile.

"Hey baby," Edward blows me a kiss from the door, frowning as he gestures to the phone at his ear.

I blow him a kiss in response and wave him away.

He's looking very stressed lately, which makes me concerned, and questioning my whole 'don't ask don't tell' stance on his other life. This ring on my finger means it's now a part of my life I can't just ignore.

I set up Anthony at a table with a snack, some carrot sticks because that kid will not be having another slice of pie today. He's got his crayons and some paper and he's committed to decorating the store with his artwork.

At six I bid everyone farewell as we lock up and Anthony and I head home to make dinner. Then it's bathtime and stories, and bed.

Edward doesn't get home until very late, and I curl into him as he slips into bed.

"Sorry love," he breathes into my ear. Half asleep, I remind myself I need to ask what's going on because it's starting to show on Edward.

 **Next we get some incite into Edward's world.**

 **Bye loves!**

 **Now Taking Numbers**


	22. Chapter 22

**Onward my lovelies. Thank you so much for the reviews- over 500! That is amazing I love you all so much, thank you for staying with me. I have some other stories I've had some ideas for, but I promised myself I wouldn't post anymore and undertake anymore until I manage to finish this one. So here's to finishing because I'm excited about the others!**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**

It's a rare peaceful moment for us. With the shop, wedding planning, Edward's business, and Anthony; it seems damn near impossible to to find a moment like this.

Edward is reclined on the couch, dark shadows decorate the underside of his eyes, and he's looking rugged.

"Edward I think we need to talk." Edward's dark eyes flash up to me in panic, and I placate him by sitting on his lap. He holds me close, as if afraid I'll disappear. Or leave.

"You need to tell me what's going on. I've been turning a blind eye to it thus far, but that can't continue." Edward sighs deeply into my hair.

"I wish I didn't have to worry you with this." He says in an agonized tone. "There's been some trouble with the Volturi, they control large portions of Chicago. A rival of mine." The Volturi, so that would be Aro, and the same people that had Tanya killed.

"They're making a move for Chicago, starting a war. The Denali's have turned their tails and given him most of their ground, and now he's aiming for some of mine. So far it's been minor skirmishes, but the threat grows everyday, one of Em's clubs got shot up the other night, and Aro has already made it known he's after you." Edward's hold on my tightens.

"I'm going to have to take care of him, and his men, to make this city safe again, and that means all out war Bella." Edward says with finality.

I can't imagine an all out gang war, my mind conjures up images from TV, but somehow I feel like those won't do it justice.

"What is that going to look like? What will it mean for Anthony and me?"

Edward looks thoughtful, but not pleasantly so, he's weighed down, brows pulled down with harsh thoughts and stress.

"It will be ugly. A lot of under the radar fighting, shady alleys, clubs, known drop offs. I'm going to undercut him, take his docks and shipments, then pick off his men and territory, until he's a scared rat, then I'll kill him." The blunt way Edward says he'll kill him makes me blink, but not revolt. Yes, it bothers me that killing is involved, but this is a man the police can't touch, and this is a man that I know means harm to Anthony. He didn't blink trying to blow up a pregnant woman, and he won't blink trying anything now. Especially with Anthony looking so much like Edward. He'd do it gladly.

"There are many precautions in place for you and Anthony Bella. I swear to you. Everything is being done for your safety. Please never worry about that."

My hands come to cup his cheeks tenderly.

"Edward I'm never worried about you keeping us safe, I'm worried about you. You hardly sleep anymore, you've lost weight, you're carrying too much stress around with you." Edward's hands grab my wrists, rubbing them tenderly.

"I can't lose you Bella, I won't lose you." His voice cracks and he looks like a broken man.

"You won't Edward, I'm not going anywhere. Now come on, I've got one hell of a dinner to fatten you up."

I climb off of Edward and turn to the stairs.

"Anthony come down for dinner."

My little man shoots out of his room and down the stairs like a rocket.

"Careful on the stairs baby." I say out of reflex, motherly worry ebbing at me. Anthony slows to a fast walk and takes my hand to walk me to the kitchen.

We all gather around the kitchen island, seeing as there's no dining room or space for an actual table.

I set up little placemats and pass out plates, dancing around the kitchen to gather silverware.

"We need a kitchen where you can cook, and a place to dine separately." Edward says thoughtfully.

My mouth quirks to a smile and I shrug.

"Don't worry about it Edward, that's the least of my concerns right now."

There's a concern weighing on me that I've been avoiding getting any real answers for because, I know that if what I suspect is true, Edward won't let me leave the house. Ever.

"Alright my little man, say grace please." Anthony bows his head and closes his eyes and does just that.\

* * *

The next day I arrive early and fill the baking needs of the shop for the day. At ten Vanessa arrives and takes over, if I want anyone running the shop while Esme and I aren't available to refill orders, it's her. She'll tell an irritable customer to go shove it if they complain about us running out.

While she and Zafrina- whose training my newest hire Seth, run the stores, Esme, Alice, Rose and I go to a little boutique to look at wedding dresses.

"Oh Bella I am so excited." I've recently been bribing Jasper with baked goods to slip a little something into her morning coffee. I don't know what he's giving her but it's working.

"I am too Alice." Still, a heaviness settles on my heart. This was always the kind of thing I know Mom dreamed of doing with me.

The girls are all lounging and sipping on champagne while the saleswoman helps me into the first dress. It was picked out by Alice who thought I'd look like a princess.

The back is done up in tight ribbon, strike one against this dress. The skirt is voluminous with a long train. Strike two.

When I step out I get a lukewarm response and in the mirror I don't look like a happy bride.

Strike three.

The next dress is a pick of Rose's. It's an A-line and the bodice is embellished heavily with crystals.

When I step out and look in the mirror, I can't seem to find that special quality I need in a dress.

Esme's choice is lace, with long sleeves and a narrow A-line. I love the lace, but the sleeves are just not me.

"I like the lace, I definitely want lace but I don't like the long sleeves," The saleswoman steps away and returns with another dress, lace, and gorgeous.

"Let's try this."

The dress has straps that sit daintily on my shoulders, about two inches and scalloped with lace. The neckline is a tender v, showing a small amount of cleavage. Around the waist is a crystal belt, and it hugs my form down to just past the tops of my thighs where is fans outward in a soft haze of lace.

I already know it's the dress when I step out and meet awed gasps.

"Oh Bella!" My girls latch onto me and I begin to cry because I've found my dress.

It strikes me how sudden I realize.

"Holy shit, I'm getting married." I cry out loud, and then because I'm being super honest and I'm totally freaked out, I blurt: "And I think I'm pregnant."


	23. Chapter 23

**Not nice of me to cliffhanger it like that.**

Whatever Jasper gave Alice can't handle her sudden rush of emotions because she emits a scream that could be heard from space.  
"You're what? Is this why I've been given three months, so you don't start showing?"

Shit, this wasn't how I wanted this to happen. It wasn't even supposed to come out, it's just been a passing thought.

"No, I didn't know when I set the date. I've been stressed lately and I missed a period, but it occurred to me that with everything going on I haven't been the best with my birth control and-"

"Another grandbaby!" Esme begins to cry and Alice is vibrating and screaming and asking the shocked saleswoman how forgiving this dress will be for my changing body, and Rose. Bless her she's remaining calm, good, because I'm really freaking out.

"Alright everyone stop!" Rose yells, calling the shop to order.

"You, take her measurements and reserve that dress." Rose barks at the saleswoman.

"You, go through your binder and see what's next, and then quietly set appointments." Rose says to Alice.

"You, if you can keep the grandbaby talk to a minimum you can help Bella undress, otherwise, you help Alice. We are not giving her anymore stress." Rose says to Esme who nods and wipes at her cheeks.

"And you," Rose says pointing to me. "You relax and drink a lot of water."

Then Rose grabs her purse and walks out the door.

The saleswoman takes my measurements and then Esme undoes the dress and clips holding it to my form. She's biting at her lip to keep from blurting emotional outbursts which I am thankful for.

A girl can only handle so much.

When we step out, Alice is on the phone speaking animatedly with whoever is apparently next on the wedding list.

The saleswoman bags the dress and hands me a pitcher of water. I settle in and begin throwing back glasses of water.

Rose arrives not long after and hands me a small box. Then two more for added measure.

Pregnancy tests.

Okay officially freaking out.

"Oh my fucking God I can't do this." I cry closing my eyes and collapsing back in my seat. Rose hauls me up by the shoulders her eyes fierce.

"Oh hell no, I did not just rush to the nearest store and get congratulated for something I desperately want but don't have, just so you can wimp out. Get you bitch ass in that bathroom and piss on these Goddamn sticks." She's frightening in her rage and I shuffle off the the bathroom. It takes some maneuvering to pee on all three, and then I just sit on the toilet and contemplate life.

The shop is doing very well and I can afford to hire more so I work less. Edward would be absolutely thrilled and everyone else seems to be. My only concern is Anthony, and how his anxiety might get pushed to the limit with all the change. Especially because if Edward was thinking of moving earlier, he definitely will now.

With a deep sigh I look at the stick and then promptly burst into tears. They say a woman becomes a mother the moment she knows she's pregnant. I disagree, I became a mother the moment I met my Anthony, this… this just adding to our family.

The expression on my face must give me away when I leave the bathroom because I'm suddenly embraced by them tightly.

"Another grandbaby!" Esme cries. Alice is already talking about baby showers and clothes, and nursery themes. Rose hugs me extra tight.

"Thanks Rose." She kisses my cheek.

"Anything for my Bella. Come on, you've got to figure out how you're going to break it to your boys."

The saleswoman humors us and lets us linger and drink more champagne, mostly because Alice hands her a shiny black AMEX and says the sky's the limit.

"You know," Rose slurs. "Alice and I have been with Emmett and Jasper longer and Edward showed them up! Look at you engaged and pregnant." Rose gives a loud unladylike snort.

"That ass tricks me into getting with him and then doesn't even propose."

Rose is just the right amount of drunk to finally hear the story.

"How did he trick you?" Rose takes another large gulp.

"He set up this whole thing where he made me think my life was in danger, some guy jumped me and he swooped in and saved me and then took me out for a drink and we started dating, and then I saw him and that same guy playing basketball together and I asked him what the hell and he said he thought I'd turn him down because I'm way out of his league so he tried 'saving' me."

I collapse into my chair with laughter.

"Oh my God I'm going to use that against him until the end of the earth!" I cry.

Esme and Alice give a rowdy 'hear hear' in response.

We leave shortly after and the girls bid me off wishing me luck. On our way home I make Felix stop and when he sees the store he raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"Say a word and you're dead." I threaten him and then I quickly buy what I need.

"Never thought the bosslady would threaten me, especially over BabiesRUs." I whack his sassy head for good measure.

"Just drive Felix, and don't tell the bossman, or I swear to God I will end you." Felix nods seriously and I head up to the penthouse.

Edward is in the middle of making dinner when I enter, my purchase is hidden in my purse and I give him a kiss and a hug.

"How was today?" Butterflies tickle inside my stomach.

"It was great, I picked out a dress, and well, I got you a surprise." Edward's eyes brighten.

"Oh yeah? What kind of surprise?" The butterflies tickle harder and I squirm with nerves.

"You'll see, where's Anthony?" Edward gives me an odd look.

"Upstairs."

I don't even wait and quickly run upstairs, finding Anthony in his room coloring.

"Hey Mommy." He says giving me a bright smile. I pull out the T-shirt I bought and hand it to him.

"Put this on and then go show Daddy." I tell him. He doesn't question me, pulling off the T-Rex shirt he's wearing and replacing it with the one I just bought. Then he goes downstairs and I wait.

I can hear Anthony's excited voice followed by the breaking of a dish.

"Bella?" Edward croaks from down stairs. I make my way down slowly. Anthony is on his hip giggling. Edward's eyes are really bright, cheeks flushed pink, smile wide. He looks so Goddamn happy.

"Bella?" He asks again, quieter, hopeful.

Anthony my little Anthony. I couldn't think of a better way to tell Edward than with our son, who brought us together. I bought him a red shirt today, that reads: I'm going to be a big brother.

With a shaky hand I pull the three tests out of my purse. Edward launches at me kissing me fiercely even though Anthony is whining in his arms.

"Daddy Mommy!" He says unknowingly feeding into our emotions. Edward pulls away with a tear in his eye, placing a hand tenderly on my stomach.

"I love you Bella, I love you with everything that I am."

 **Next: Telling Anthony, maybe his POV too.**


	24. Chapter 24

**OVER 600 reviews. Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **Anthony**

Daddy is super happy, and he hasn't been super happy for awhile. Daddy's been tired, he comes home suuuper late when Mommy and me are sleeping and he then he's at work all the time.

But today he stayed home, 'cause he's happy and he keeps holding Mommy and smiling, and they're both happy.

Then Daddy keeps hugging me, and kissing my forehead, and snuggling me and Mommy.

He really likes the new shirt Mommy got me. It's red, and it says stuff.

"Anthony?" Mommy asks, she grabs my hand and pulls me away from my legos. Then she helps me sit on her lap.

"Anthony have you ever seen a lady with a big belly?" Then she does something silly and puts a pillow under her shirt. It makes me laugh.

"You look silly Mommy." She laughs too but asks again. My shoulders go up and down like Daddy's do sometimes.

"I guess."

Mommy puts my hands on her pillow tummy.

"When a lady gets a big belly it's because there's something magic growing inside." She whispers. Magic?

"That's where Mommy's grow babies."

Babies are magic?

Mommy takes my hands and smiles really big.

"Anthony Mommy is growing a baby right now. In a little while you're going to be a big brother."

My nose scrunches up, big brothers are boys with littler brothers or sisters. Calvin has two sisters and he says they're sooo annoying.

Mommy pulls the pillow out of her shirt and hugs me close.

"Anthony do you know what it means to be a big brother?" She asks. I nod my head slowly.

"That's what you're going to be. You're going to have a baby sister or brother. Mommy is having a baby."

I look at Daddy. He's watching me, like Mommy is now.

"Okay, can I play with my legos?" Mommy lets me go play and her and Daddy talk. They do it sometimes, they forget that I'm here. Silly Mommy and Daddy.

"I expected more of a reaction." Mommy says. Daddy laughs lightly.

"It's not exactly something he can grasp right now. There's no screaming crying baby, and your stomach looks the same as ever. Just wait until he can actually see the results, then we'll have a reaction." Daddy is very smart sometimes. Even when he says stuff that makes no sense, he sounds super smart.

"I guess we'll just wait until I'm a whale." Mommy says.

Mommy's gonna be a whale? Like the big thing Dory talks to?

 **Bella**

Telling Anthony yielded nothing. I don't know what I expected, but I suppose until there's something concrete for him, he won't really care. That's one less thing to worry about.

Right now my main concern is Edward, who's convinced I'd going to just stay home for nine months to the rest of my life.

"Edward don't be ridiculous, I'm going to work." I huff as I shrug on my dress. Edward's stressed out face comes out, eyes screwed shut, hair rumpled.

"Hey." My hands cradle his cheeks tenderly. "You've got people on me, and now I'm aware of what to watch for, don't worry okay? Now come here." He leans forward to kiss me.

"Okay see?" He nods slowly and I take his hand and we walk downstairs together.

"What's this about anyway? The Aro thing, why is he choosing now to encroach?"

Edward's shoulders are tight, they always are when I ask about this kind of stuff.

"He's tried before, but I've always shut him down. The last major almost all out war kind of move was… Tanya?" Edward's lips purse together and his eyebrows crease. Anthony is dressed and sitting on the sofa watching SpongeBob.

"Come eat baby." He groans and whines about his show.

Edward looks like he's had a mini epiphany and as I step into the pantry to grab cereal I pull him in too.

"Okay what did you figure out?" Edward looks lit up with sudden realization, and enraged.

"All the times he's made a move, it's been during a major crisis in my life. When Dad died, after he arranged Tanya's death, and now with you… he's hoping to strike when I'm emotionally weak. He did it successfully with the Denalis and he's hoping I prove to do the same. Except I'm not going to back down, in fact I'm going to burn him to the ground for trying to use you for some petty move for Chicago."

Edward is sexy when he's in ruthless mob boss mode. It's the way his jaw tightens considerably and his eyes blaze in a dark green fury.

I'd jump him now but Anthony has school, shame.

We all eat a bowl of cereal and then head out, Felix takes me and Edward takes Anthony.

Inside my ladies have already opened and started for the day, Esme having done all the day's baking by coming in early.

"Thanks for coming in Es." I say giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she laughs and puts her hand on my stomach.

"You need to enjoy your time as a family and take it easy." Maggie catches the movement and conversation and gives a cheer.

"Bosslady you pregnant?" She's not quiet in her questioning, I see Zafrina look up from the bookshop.

With a red face I nod and my staff all give collective congratulatory shouts, rushing to mob me with hugs.

"Easy guys, carrying precious cargo here." I huff when Maggie practically strangles me in her hug.

The bell pulls us away from our moment and I'm greeted with over six feet of grown manchild.

"Emmett! So good to see you, in for your order, or are you going to hire some guy to harass us so you can save us." Emmett pouts and huffs, furthering my belief that he's a child inside a man's body.

"You've seen Rosie, I had to be creative. She would have turned me down in a second." He whines. Maggie rolls her eyes as she hands him his box.

"Yeah, yeah. Any idiot pulls that with me and I'll skin 'em." She says as she rings him up. Emmett sticks out his tongue at her and then comes over to haul me into a tight hug.

"Congrats on the tiny Masen, Ed's over the moon about the whole damn thing." He says, I take this opportunity to whisper in Emmett's ear.

"Propose or knock her up, she's getting testy." He drops me with wide eyes and basically stumbles out the door.

"Now what did you say to freak him out?" Esme asks as she watches him go. I grin wickedly at her in response.

I spend much of my morning documenting my costs and sales and ensuring I'm making a decent enough profit to continue successfully. I'm not just doing decent, I'm doing very well. Both shops are pulling in good revenue, and I couldn't be happier.

With that done I cut out in the early afternoon for my appointment.

"Esme you got Anthony until we're done right?" She practically shoos me out the door.

"Yes, now go find out about my grandbaby!" I shake my head and meet Felix who drives me to the OB/GYN.

Edward is already there, and he pulls me to him with a flourish and a big kiss.

"Beautiful." He greets making my stomach erupt in butterflies. His hand never leaves mine as we go inside.

"Masen." Edward tells the receptionist, she directs us to a room down the hall.

Dr. Heather is gorgeous, and I suspect Edward was very thorough in making sure she was in fact a woman. The man is ridiculously possessive.

"Ah Mrs. Masen, come have a seat." I don't correct her and I can see the depths of his joy resonating in Edward's eyes. Yeah, I can't wait to be Mrs. Masen too.

"So how far along do you think you are?" I shrug. "I'm not sure, enough to miss a period and have a positive test?" She nods and has me lie back.

"Lift your shirt please." I do so and shiver when cool gel is pressed to my lower stomach, Edward is eyeing the screen, hand squeezing mine tightly. A probe is pressed against my stomach and a beautiful sound fills the air. A heartbeat.

Immediately tears rush to my eyes and down my cheeks, and Edward wipes one away too as we focus on an image. The outline of a baby.

"Based on these measurements I'd put you at 9 weeks." She says. "Baby Masen is about as big as an olive right now." She tells us with a smile.

9 weeks? Almost two months along already?

We leave the office with pictures and a recording of the heartbeat. Edward refuses to release me.

"Jesus Bella I can't thank you enough for this gift." He says and I'm blown away by the amount of emotion his eyes are portraying. Joy, happiness, elation. Everything I'm feeling right now.

"I love you Edward." I say pressing a kiss to his lips, his answering kiss speaks volumes of his love for me, but just incase I was deaf to them, he says warmly:

"And I love you my sweet, sweet Bell."

 **Some more love and sweetness. :) Thanks for all your support, I love reading your reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait loves. My computer recently took a tumble and bit the dust. Plus school started up again so back to work!**

 **Love you all**

 **Now Taking Numbers**

I should have known Edward would basically never let me out of the apartment. I'm being rather dramatic, it's not that bad, he's just extra… protective.

I've delegated a lot of work anyway. Zafrina is the manager of _Shelly's Treasures_ and I've encharged her with not only the safe code for deposits and withdrawls, but formal trainings on my accounting system so she can manage it in my absence. Angela runs _Bella's Bites_ perfectly in my vision, along with Esme whom I trust with everything.

Esme, Maggie, and Seth are great extra hands and I put out ads for another employee for both shops.

I take a moment from reading over resumes to check the time and then jump up while tossing my bag over my shoulder.

"Ang, Frina, I'm heading out, I'll see you ladies tomorrow!"

"See ya bosslady, have fun!" Maggie calls with a flourished wave.

Felix meets me outside the shop, walking closely by my side and monitoring the street as he guides me to the car. Only once I'd safely inside does he leave my side to get in as well.

"I feel like the First Lady." I tease. Felix meets my eye in the rear-view mirror.

"In this city, you _are_ the First Lady, bosslady." I roll my eyes in response.

At the school Edward meets me, pulling me from the SUV with a tight hug.

"Hey beautiful." He greets with a sparking kiss. "Let's do this."

Anthony is playing in the background while Miss Lillian shows a folder of his work thus far.

"He's doing very well. As you can see he's writing the letters of the alphabet, and he's really picked up on writing the names of everyone he knows.

My heart warms when I see my name, even more so when it's replaced by childishly scrawled: Mommy. There's also Daddy, Pop, Nana, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

"His drawings are very well developed, showing excellent recall and comprehension, and he's picked up his numbers and counting. In fact he's doing basic mathematics, adding and subtracting one through ten." I nod as I look over his work samples.

"Has he shown any recent emotional distress?" I ask as I thumb through his work and show it to Edward.

"None that I can see, it was pretty touch and go with your hospital trip but he's very well adjusted." I nod and and hum to myself.

"He's recently been told he'll be an older brother." Edward says giving me a tender smile. Miss Lillian claps her hands together drawing Anthony's attention from blocks.

"Oh that is so wonderful! Congratulations to you both." Anthony comes running to our side.

"Did you want something Miss Lillian?" He asks softly. Miss Lillian laughs and gestures him away.

"No sweetie, you can go play." Then she turns back to us. "When I clap it's the classroom sign to listen, as you can see he's a great listener." Edward and I both beam with pride.

"It's a very good year for him, I would say keep working on reading with him, he's comprehending things that are read to him well, but he's still struggling to phonetically break words down." I nod my head, I'd been seeing that when we practiced at home, he tended to guess based on the first letter of a word instead of trying to sound it out in it's entirety, he also got very frustrated when I prompted him to read a word over again.

"Should I have him read to me or he read to him?" Mrs. Lillian smiles in response.

"Both. It's important that he practice, but seeing you read will aid his growth, try to make reading as fun as possible at home, I'm not sure if you've experienced his frustration when it comes to reading, it's his least preferred task and he's not a fan."

I glance over to Anthony who's in the middle of creating a tower.

"I've experienced it, we'll have to make reading as fun as possible at home." Edward squeezes my hand, his phone begins to ring and his face falls as he glances at the screen.

"I'm very sorry, this is a dire circumstance, they know not to call me." My spine prickles and I nod watching him go to the back corner of the room.

"It used to bother Anthony how much he worked, when that phone rang you could see him physically react. I'm glad to see him settling well." I smile softly gazing to my son.

He's so bright in this state. Eyes dancing with happiness as he builds, he loves building things.

After the conference we take home Anthony's folder of work and make a stop at the shop.

"Someone earned a treat, I'm so proud of you Anthony you're doing amazingly at school." Edward nods and smiles back at Anthony, but he's tense, wearing whatever he just heard on him like a stiff mask.

Once at the shop Maggie parades Anthony around making a show of choosing a treat while I pull Edward aside.

"Edward, what is it?"

His jaw is already tense, it twitches under the stress of his anger, his eyes blaze and his hands come to cradle my face.

"There's a mole. A fucking mole Bella. I've got someone on the inside feeding information to Aro and I don't know who to fucking trust." His hands shake around my face, they're careful, soft, like I'm made out of porcelain.

"I suspected for some time, and just now, just now it was confirmed. I leaked a rumor, about a shipment, made it seem like a big deal, the kind of blow I couldn't afford to take while we're at war, it got hit. Like I suspected. Aro wasn't happy to be fooled he left a message, further confirming his spot at the top of my list."

Edward's hands fist into my hair and he presses deep kisses to my lips. He's riveted, scared.

I already know that the message is about me. When Edward falls to his knees and presses his face to my stomach, I'm sure.

The message was about me and the baby.

And it terrifies Edward.

He's had one wife killed while pregnant and Anthony barely survived.

The hysteria that surrounded me over the whole war situation cracks and hardens. It's a lethal rage that burns deeply in my heart.

My baby, _-babies_ , unborn and Anthony, are not going to victims, and neither will I. If they think they can threaten me to get to Edward they've got another thing coming.

Edward begins to shake with silent sobs as he presses into my stomach, and I run my hands through his hair.

In this moment I'll be strong for both of us.

"I can't lose you." He whispers brokenly. I fall to my knees and hug him.

"I won't let you lose me. Not yet, we've only found each other." He holds me close for a long time.

"I love you Bella." I kiss his cheek.

"I love you too."

We exit our hiding place in the shelves confidant, Edward's hand on my hip as we collect our son who's just finished devouring a cupcake.

"Bosslady." Maggie croons with a salute. I pause for a moment, just a moment.

Bosslady.

I can be a Bosslady.

On our way home I turn to Edward.

"I need to meet your men, I want to know who's on our side." Edward's eyes get huge, he's never expected this request of me.

"Bella, this is my life, you-"

I lean over the console and place a finger to his lips, then tilt his head back forward toward the road.

"I'm marrying every part of you Edward, and right now is an especially trying situation, I need to know who's on our side and what's going on. This involves everyone I love, you, Anthony, your family, our baby, I can't ignore it."

Edward gulps and nods.

"I'll set something up."

I beam in response.

Time to be a Bosslady.

 **Bella is going to get involved, and down and dirty. What do you think? It's been a long time, but updates should be regular again!**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm baaack!**

 **Now Taking Numbers**

"You have that book memorized it doesn't count as reading if you know all the words." Anthony pouts and throws the book, it hits the walls with a loud bang and falls to the floor, it also happens to come remarkably close to hitting me. I raise an eyebrow and gesture to the book, remaining perfectly calm.

Manuals and testimonials say that during a tantrum I need to be non confrontational. Screaming and fighting back will only further escalate him.

"Anthony Edward." I reprimand. "You do not throw things. Do you realize how close that came to hitting me?" Anthony starts to kick his feet and picks up the books beside him and throws them too, one manages to hit my arm.

"Ouch." It didn't hurt bad enough to warrant the verbalization, but I want Anthony to be aware of his actions.

He stops throwing books, looking to me as I rub at my arm, then he begins to kick the floor letting out a loud scream. The kind that children do to show how upset they are.

"Anthony, when you can be nice you can come downstairs and apologize. You can choose to use your words and we can work out the book trouble. Until then, I'm going to make dinner, and you are going to stay in your room."

For a moment Anthony begins to scream and kick louder. I force myself to keep walking, I will not reward his tantrum, he can have a moment to think about what he's done and then calm down.

I'm in the middle of chopping carrots when I feel a tug at my shirt.

"I'm sorry." Anthony sniffles softly.

"What are you sorry for." I ask setting my knife down and crouching low before him. I don't want him to simply be groomed to say sorry without meaning it or understanding it. I want him to be aware of himself.

"For throwing books, and hitting you." He whispers.

I pull him in for a hug.

"Thank you for apologizing, and I forgive you. Please don't throw books and hurt Mommy again." He nods tearfully into my shoulder.

"I brought a book." He says softly. It's Chicka Chicka Boom Boom. I place Anthony on the counter beside me as I cut.

"A t-tol-d told B, and B told C, I'll m-ee-t meet you at the t-op of the co- coco-" I reach over and cover part of the word.

"Co-co-nut." I break down, he follows along.

"Cocunut tree." He reads.

Edward comes in just as we're finishing up.

"Chicka chicka boom boom!" Anthony shouts, I laugh along side him and finish stirring the chicken noodle soup I'd prepared.

"Go get ready for Aunt Ali." I tell Anthony. He jumps off the counter and sails into his room, they're making secret plans, and he's very proud, and very gloaty about it. He teases for hours after Alice visits that they're doing something extra special and awesome and only he and Ali know.

"Ready?" Edward asks. He keeps asking, keeps watching me, making sure I can handle my decision to meet his men.

"I'm fine, let me go change."

What does a Bosslady wear? For the occasion I consulted Alice, and she was more than happy to help me. Black is always a good choice, dark, classic, not to be trifled with. If I strolled in wearing a yellow sundress it might not go over too well.

Ultimately it's about me being comfortable and representing who I am.

I opt to wear a black dress, fitted, and with long sleeves, it's sexy and sophisticated. Then I put on a pair of pointed black heels, the kind that could draw blood just from a kick. I don't feel like myself and that's kind of the point, I'm Bosslady, the wife to the Bossman. I need to come off as strong and sure, and not someone to trifle with.

When I'm happy with that, I pull my hair to one shoulder and take a deep breath. It's time.

I find Edward pacing nervously by the door, he looks up at me and his eyes double.

"You don't have to impress them." He practically whines.

I roll my eyes and grab my bag. It's always got Dad's gun in it, loaded and ready.

"I don't want to impress them, I want them to see that I don't play games, and make them a little jealous that I'm yours." Edward's happy to hear this, his eyes darken in pleasure and he pulls me against him with two handfuls of my ass.

"They'll be more than a little jealous, God you're wicked when you're a Bosslady." I smirk in response.

"Could you two save that for after the big mafioso meet and greet?" Alice chirps from the the door. I pull away from Edward.

"Hi to you too Ali." I greet with a half hug, she laughs and reaches into her bag. She pulls out a dark red lipstick and applies it to my lips, then wets her fingers and smudges my eyeliner.

When I see my reflection in a mirror in the living room I can appreciate the added touches. My eyes are dark and smoky smudged makeup, I don't just look dark, I look dangerous, especially with the dark lipstick.

"Go knock 'em dead." She says.

"Thanks Ali, I'll try." Then, just because I can, I stroll out of the penthouse with a little more swagger than necessary which prompts a groan from Edward, and a laugh from Alice.

Sometimes it's fun to dress all sexy.

Edward catches me in the hall and presses into me from behind.

"Minx." He growls. His voice is pure, unadulterated sex. In the elevator Edward backs me into the wall and hitches me up, my legs fall around his waist naturally and the dress rides up.

"Fuck." The gruff curse goes straight to flooding my panties.

"Edward." I gasp when his erection rubs against me. He's biting at my neck, bristles from his unshaven cheeks making me shiver and moan.

He's not being a gentleman right now, it's about passion, and fuck, it's passionate.

Edward unzips his fly, and deftly pulls my panties to the side, he's inside me within a moment.

"Edward." I cry, he's already setting a furious, pounding pace, nipping and sucking wildly on my neck. My nails dig into his shoulders as he makes me see stars.

"Ed- oh fuck Edward." Edward bites down on my neck.

"I fucking love it when you talk dirty," He growls.

I close my eyes and lose myself to the sensations.

"Fuck yeah, fuck, Edward, yes fuck me right there," Edward is loving it, he's spurred on by my filthy mouth, pounding into me harder and faster. I cry out in pleasure and he groans heavily into my neck. For a moment he's still, just residing inside of me, and then he pulls himself free, and fixes my panties, releasing his grip on me slowly.

My legs feel like jelly as I stand and adjust my skirt, he quickly tucks himself in and zips his pants again, then he palms my ass and walks me out of the elevator.

"I'm going to meet your goons all freshly fucked." I whine.

Edward's answering smirk is victorious and smug.

"And they'll know."

Edward marked me, savagely. Not only is my hair sexed up and wild, it's styled to reveal that Edward just had a lot of fun biting and sucking on my neck.

When I look in the mirror to make sure my lipstick survived I'm surprised to find the mark. Edward smirks with dark eyes.

"If the ring doesn't say it, the mark will, you're mine."

The meeting place is a nondescript warehouse. They open the bay doors for us and Edward drives in parking it amongst all the others. Then he guides me out of the car, his hand firmly on my hip. I wasn't sure what I expected.

A nefarious looking group? Tattoos and piercings maybe? Some kind of obvious indicator of mafia activity.

For the most part the group looks fairly normal, well dressed men, some dressed casual, there's not one you could point at and definitively go "there he is, he's in the mafia." It's sexist to say that I'm surprised to find half a dozen women amongst us. One looks like a quintessential mother, she's just missing the damn stroller.

"Bella Bee, look at you all sexy and shit." Emmett calls out. I glare in response.

"Can it Emmett, or I tell Rose to withhold sex." I'm going right for the balls tonight, I can't afford to show any weakness.

I've got my Bosslady persona on max.

Emmett looks horrified.

"The mob made you cold Bee." He says, there's a twinkle in his eye. The kind that says he can see I'm playing the part, and I'm doing well.

"Men, this is my Bella. The Baker, Bosslady to some of you." Felix gives a little whistle.

I already recognize some, most visit the Bakery regularly, I've run into others at the grocery store, or saw them when I picked up Anthony. I assumed they were just ordinary people on the street, but now I can see they're not.

"I recognize a lot of your faces, which means Edward has been putting way more tabs on me than I thought." Quite a few chuckle in response.

"If there were a situation I don't want to question you when you say 'I'm Edward's guy get in the van', I want to know that I can place my trust in you." Edward's grip tightens on me.

"And I want you to know that if you violate my trust in you, I'll pull the gun out of my bag and shoot you in the head for cowardice." Then, because at this point in their minds I'm the cute little baker that makes good pies, I take the gun out of my bag, disengage the safety smoothly, I take aim and shoot the rearview mirror of an SUV. I've been practicing, since my shot to my attacker only injured him. I need them to see me as a Bosslady, not the cute little baker they can walk all over. They need to think twice before coming for me.

"So you know I'm serious." Then I put the gun away and stare them down. Emmett starts guffawing loudly, I arch a brow at him in response.

"Trust Emmett to find this humor in the situation." I state drolly. He giggles to himself.

"Bosslady is fierce." He says with a giggle.

Idiot.

Edward guides me around introducing me to many, I get to know more names and faces, once I'm introduced the men naturally begin talking shop and strategy.

I leave Edward to talk with Sam as I go to Jasper and Emmett who wave me over. Then I a name catches my attention.

"-names Maggie."

How many Maggies' run the same circle?

"You know her, the curvy redhead, real smart mouth."

There's only one person it could be.

The blond talking to Emmett is Liam, a frequent visitor who often stirs Maggie up.

"Just do what I did." Emmett urges.

I march over quickly.

"Oh hell no." I snap to them. Both jump at my sudden interjection. "You." I hiss pointing to Liam. "It's on record that Maggie will skin any man to try something as stupid as Emmett. I'll even give her the tools and let her have her way with the shop, and you can bet Edward won't give a fuck if I say look the other way. You." I stab my finger into Emmett's chest. "Stop giving people shitty advice."

Then I turn to the group of men and women.

"Any of you even _look_ at my staff the wrong way and I will cut you."

Liam clears his throat and dismisses himself, and Jasper strolls up chuckling softly to himself.

"Word is Bella's frightening, and at least three have proclaimed their love, Edward's threatening them now ."

Edward's got three men pulled aside and he looks like he's giving them a serious verbal lashing, with the odd threat.

God he's hot when he's Bossman.

"Belly Bee, how did Edward let you leave the penthouse? Your pregnant jugs came in." I reach up and whack the back of his head.

"He let her out after he marked her, my bet is he made sure she knew who she belonged to before she left the penthouse." My cheeks flood red and I turn to Jasper, the unlikely traitor.

"You two better shut up before I sick Edward on you."

"What are they doing now love." Edward says coming up behind me, hands splaying on my stomach.

"Just commenting on your hot baby momma's boobs." Emmett states with a large grin.

Edward nibbles on my ear making me hot.

"Emmett, I'll blind you if you keep ogling my woman like that. Go knock up yours." Emmett pouts.

"I tried." I blink in the middle of my Edward induced fog.

"Wait a minute- you tried to knock up Rose?" Emmett nods with slumped shoulders.

"She got all mad and said I was copying Ed, and then she said she was on the pill, and I still have to wrap my dick."

"That sucks." Jasper whispers.

"You guys are idiots." I mutter. "Quit doing things after Edward does them, it makes your girls feel secondhand, take them on a lavish trip, buy them a puppy to show your serious, go look at houses to launch a commitment. God Damn. Come on Edward." I grab him by his tie and sashay away.

I check in on Anthony, he's sleeping away and Alice has packed away whatever secret they work on together. Bitch.

"I won't keep you long, it looks like Edward has plans." Alice's eyes flit over to Edward who's standing in the doorway with dark eyes. A shiver of anticipation tingles down my spine.

"Night Ali, thanks for watching Anthony." I give her a hug, and she giggles as she leaves.

"Have fun you two."

Edward marches to my side once she's gone, he doesn't say anything, only gazes at me with his smouldering eyes. His voice is gruff when he speaks.

"I'm going to make a drink. I want you naked when I get upstairs." His croaky demand makes me alight with fire. I hurry upstairs, kicking off my shoes in the hall. Once I'm in the room I strip off the dress and toss it, my bra and panties follow quickly.

When Edward joins me his shirt is undone. He shrugs out of it and his pants and collapses onto the bed next to me.

"God these are great."

Edward has recently been taking advantage of the fact that my breasts have grown.

"Magnificent really," He says playing with them. He pinches a nipple and I arch. He also loves how sensitive they are.

 **I gave you guys a little shameless smut, as well as a Bosslady Bella. What do you think?**


End file.
